Welcome to Tree Hill
by liverpoolss
Summary: Lucas and Brooke are from california. Lucas and Nathan are still half brothers. Dan is nice think of Keith . Dan beleived that Karen had an abortion. Dan and Nathan and the rest of the group are from Tree hill. may contain some strong language
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome To Tree Hill**

**Summary: Lucas and Brooke are from california. Lucas and Nathan are still half brothers. Dan is nice (think of Keith). Dan beleived that Karen had an abortion. Dan and Nathan and the rest of the group are from Tree hill.**

Lucas and Brooke are walking along the beach hand in hand in a comfortable silence, after a few mintues of silence, Lucas broke it by saying ''Brooke, I have to get out of here, I can't stay with them anymore.''

Brooke stopped walking, which made Lucas stop. ''Where would you go, and what about us. What will we do without you.'' Brooke said putting her hand on her slighty pregrant stomach.

''Come with me. We can get out of here and be a family, just the three of us.'' Lucas said putting his hand on top of hers.

Brooke stood up on her tip-toes and placed a kiss on his lips. ''I can't, my dad would be on his own.'' Brooke cried as slient tears fell down her cheeks.

Lucas nodded his head and took Brooke's hand and they began to walk again. Lucas looked at his watch, ''6.00pm'' it read. ''Shit, I have to go. Keith is gonna kill me, I should have been home an 30 mintues ago.'' Lucas said ad he kissed her, then took off running. Brooke watched him go. She knew what was gonna happen.

When Lucas arrived home Keith was in the living room waiting for him. Karen was passed out in the bedroom from all the alcohol and drugs.

''What time do you call this. Where were you, I bet you where with that little slut.'' Keith yelled as soon as Lucas had closed the front door.

''I had basketball practice.'' Lucas said hoping Keith would leave it.

Keith scoffed ''Good one, practice ended at 5.00pm.'' Keith said as he grabbed Lucas by the arm. ''You are an ungrateful little brat. Keith yelled in his face as he hit him.

**''Meawhile at Brooke's house.''**

''Hi daddy.'' Brooke said as she walked into the kitchen where her dad was finishing the dinner, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Richard Davis looked at his daughter's apperance. Her eyes were all red and puffy from crying and she had mascara stains on her cheeks. ''Sweetheart is everything okay. Did something happen between you and Luke.'' Richard asked.

''Not really, Lucas wants to leave california.'' Brooke told him.

Richard took a mintue to think of what he was gonna say ''Do you want to go with him.'' He asked as he served the dinner.

Brooke thought about what her dad had asked her and after a few mintues she nodded ''Yeah I do, I love him, I want to be with him forever. Brooke finished with a smile as they were sitting at the table.

''Are you saying that you want to marry Lucas.'' Richard asked his daughter as he finished up his dinner.

Brooke looked at her father to see if he was serious, then answered when she saw that he was. ''Yeah someday I mean we are only seventeen.'' Richard smiled and told her ''If you want to get married now or later you would have my permission, I see how happy he makes you.''

**''Later That Night''**

Brooke is lying on her bed reading her comso magazine. When she hears tapping on her window. She gets up and goes to see what it is. When she see that it is Lucas, she opens the the window to let him in. Lucas eases himself in through the window. As soon as Lucas got in Brooke helped him to lay down on the bed. Once he was n the bed Brooke went to get the first aid kit from the bathroom, to clean him up.

''Baby what happened. What did he do.'' Brooke asked him as she came back into the room. She sat down on the edge of the bed beside him.

''I was late, what other reason does he need. He hit and punched me and once I fell he kicked me a few times in the stomach. Thats all I remember, because the next thing I know I am waking up in my bed.'' Lucas explianed to Brooke who was now crying. ''Please baby don't cry. Look I'm okay.'' Lucas said wiping her tears away.

Brooke tried to stop crying. She then took out the all the stuff she needed from the first aid kit to clean him up with. ''Okay baby this is gonna sting.'' Brooke said. Lucas closed his eyes preparing himself as Brooke started to clean the cuts.

When Brooke was finished they both lay down on the bed. Brooke rested her head on his shoulder, so she would not huty him. After a few mintues of slience Brooke broke it by saying. ''My dad asked me why I was crying when I came in and I told him and he said that he would give us permission to get married.''

Lucas thought for a mintue before saying ''Lets get married then. We can then leave here and go to Tree Hill in Norht Corlina, so I can meet my dad and get to know him. I just don't want to believe everything Keith has said about him.''

Brooke nodded her head and said ''Let me talk to my dad goodnight, I love you Luke.'' Lucas looked down at her and kissed her and said ''Goodnight pretty girl. I love you too.''

**A/N- Please review and let me know if I should continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N=Thank you to everyone for all the help. Brooke is 4 and a half months pregrant. I am going to make Lucas 18 already, but he is a junior like Brooke because he flunkde a grade as he missed days because of the abuse. Nathan is also a junior and there is a year between the brothers. I would also like to thank othlvr16 for the idea.**

Richard Davis went into wake Brooke up. What he was not expecting was his seventeen year old daughter to be lying in bed with her boyfriend. ''Brooke sweetheart.'' He whispered to her, so he wouldn't wake Lucas up. Brooke stirred and then sat up carefully.

''Yeah daddy.'' Brooke said as she stood up from her bed. When she saw her father walk away, she followed him.

When they got outside of her room, Richard stopped and turned round to face Brooke and said, ''Okay I've got two questions, First one Why is Lucas in your bed? and secondly what the hell happened to him? Because he looks as if he got into a fight.'' Brooke let out a sigh known she was gonna have to tell him what happend. Brooke headed downstairs with richard following her, because she didn't want Lucas to hear her.

Once they had arrived and had sat down on the couch, Brooke took a deep breath and started, ''Okay, I've known this for about 10 years now Lucas has been getting abused by Keith. It started when he was seven. Last night was the worse I've seen but daddy you can't tell anyone please.''

Richard was shocked, because that was not what he was expecting to hear. He was expecting to hear something like he got into a fight with someone. ''Brooke I can't not tell anyone, He has been getting abused.'' Richard took a deep breath before continuing, ''How bad was he last night.''

''He was really bad, I think his ribs maybe broken, But he will never agree to to hosptial, and his face was all cut and bruised, and his left eye is badly brusied. Brooke told her dad while crying ''But daddy please don't tell anyone because I can't lose him, I need him.'' Brooke added.

''I won't tell, but he can't go back to that house Brooke.'' Richard said. He then stood up and held Brooke in a tight hug as she continued to cry. He let go of her when they both heard a screm from upstairs.

Meanwhile upstairs Lucas had just woken up to an empty bed. He tried to get up so he could find Brooke, but once he tried to move, pain seared through him and he couldn't help but let out a scream. Brooke and Richard ran upstairs and found Lucas holding his stomach, with tears coming down his cheeks.

Brooke ran over to his side and held him. ''Baby,ssh your oaky. Come on lets lay down again.'' Brooke said as she helped him to lay down again. Lucas looked over and seen Ricard standing there. He looked back at Brooke again and asked her ''Did you ask him.'' Brooke nodded her head ''No not yey, God Lucas I love you.'' ''I love you too pretty girl.'' Lucas said.

Brooke looked back at her father ad took a deep breath and said '' Daddy last night when Lucas first got here, he asked me to marry him. I know that we are young, but I love him and we are having a baby togeather. Please.'' Brooke was still sitting beside Lucas holding his hand.

Richard looked at the two teens and seen how happy and in love they are. ''Brooke I told you last night, that I would give my permission for you and Lucas to get married, so yes you can. But Lucas you may need consent from your mum and Keith.''

Brooke jumped up from the bed and hugged her dad. ''Thank you daddy.'' Lucas looked over at them. He smiled and said ''Thanks Mr Davis. I just want you to know that I love Brooke smf I will protect her. I'm already 18, so will I still need their consent.''

Richard looked at Lucas and smiled ''I know you will Lucas, and from now on please call me Richard, Mr Davis makes me sound old. I forgot that you were 18. I'll ask and get back to you.''

Brooke went back to sit with Lucas. ''I don't want a big we not just elope, and then we can go to Tree Hill, so you can meet your dad.'' Brooke told both Lucas and her dad. Richard jujst nodded his head and left the two teens alone.

Brooke looked at Lucas who was still lying down. ''You okay, you are being very quiet.'' Lucas rolled over careful of his ribs and looked at the clock and then back at Brooke.

''Yeah, I'm just a bit sore. I really should get going baby. I've already gotten on his bad side and I really don't want to again.'' he took Brooke's hand in his own and contined, ''What are we going to do if I need their permission. We both know that they won't give it to me. But I wnat you to know that I love you more than anything pretty girl, and I love will love our baby.'' Lucas said putting his hands on top of her belly.

Brooke moved her hands over on top of Lucas. ''I love you too. We'll find a way around it, Now I want you to go so you don't get into any trouble. promise me that you will come round when you can.'' Brooke said. Lucas nodded his head and said ''I promise.'' Lucas put his one of his hands on her cheek and gave her a kiss.

Not long after Lucas had left, Brooke's best friend Rachel came in ''Hey bitch, wanna go shopping.'' Brooke sat up on her bed. ''Sure, what you been up to then slut.'' Brooke said as she went into her closet. Rachel smirked ''Oh you know this and that, so were is loverboy.'' Brooke came out of her closet . ''He is at his head.''

While Brooke and Rachel were shopping, Lucas had arrived home and was met at the door with Keith's fist. ''You are one stupid little brat. Where were you last night if you were with that slut I am going to more than hit you.'' Lucas stood up '' She isn't a slut so stop calling her that.'' Keith slapped him again and then he through him to the floor and kicked him. ''How dare you answer me back like that, after everything I've done for you. You are one ungrateful little bastard.'' Karen heard all the screaming and came out from the bedroom with a Vodka bottle in her hand. ''What has the brat done now.'' ''Nothing Karen go back to bed and I'll handle him.'' Karen gave Keith a kiss.

Once Brooke and Rachel had finished at the mall, Brooke went back home. When she got home her dad was sitting in the Living room with a priest. ''Hi daddy, Hi Father Murray.'' Brooke said as she went and sat on the other couch facing the two men. ''Brooke me and Father Murray were just talking about you and Luke getting eloped. Good news is that if Lucas can show his bitrh certificate to say he is 18, then he won't need consent. I already gave mine.'' Brooke was shocked she can marry Lucas if the prove he is 18.

Brooke stood up and got ready to leave the room to get in touch with Lucas ''Thank you daddy and thank you Father Murray.''

When Keith had stop hitting Lucas, he left to go into the bedroom. Lucas got up and went out the front door, Lucas walked the wat to Brooke's house and knocked on her door. Richard opened the door to see a badly beaten up Lucas. He let Lucas in and let him go on upstairs so Father Murray wouldn't see him.

''Lucas, Oh god what did he do.'' Brooke said as soon as she saw him at her bedroom door. Lucas walked over and laid down on the bed ''He called you a slut and I answered him back.'' ''Luke you should of ignored him.'' Brooke said as she examined the cuts, she then continued ''Oh Father Murray is downstairs and he said that we can get married, and you won't need consent if you can show your birth certificate and prove your 18.'' Lucas looked at her and said ''My birth certificate is in my room in a box. Lets get married.''


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Brooke and Lucas went to his house, Brooke waited down the street for him and Lucas went into the house, luckily his mum and Keith were out so he went into his room and got his birth certificate. He got out of the house and met back up with Brooke. ''Did you get it.'' Brooke asked hopefully.

''Yeah mum and Keith were out. Now lets go see Father Murray and answer his questions.'' Lucas told her as he took her hand and the pair started walking toward the chapel.

After their meeting they went to Brooke's house to talk to her dad. ''Daddy are you here.'' Brooke called out when they both entered the house. ''I'm in my study.'' Richard called back. Brooke and Lucas headed into the study.

''Hi dad, me and Lucas just got back from meeting with Father Murray. He seen Lucas' birth certificate and everything is set for us to go ahead and get married tomorrow morning down on the beach, Are you sure its ok for us to get married?'' Brooke told him, she was a bit worried he may have changed his mind.

Richard stood up from his chair and went over to Brooke ''Sweetheart I said you could get married, and I meant it. Now what time have we to be at the beach at tomorrow.'' Brooke smiled and said ''At 11.00am, I'm gonna have Rachel come.'' Lucas was standing back at the door as the only room he will go into is Brooke's because at his own house he will get hit for going into anyroom but his own and the living room.

Richard and Brooke turned round to look at Lucas ''You know that you can come in baby.'' Brooke smiled over at him. Lucas nodded his head '' It's okay I'm fine.'' ''Lucas do you want to stay for dinner, we are having meatloaf.'' Richard asked. Lucas looked at Brooke who just nodded so Lucas then turned back to Richard and said ''Sure I would love to if its alright.'' ''I would never of asked if I didn't think it was alright.'' Richard answered him. ''Okay me and Luke are going up to room call us for dinner.'' Brooke told him as she was leaving and took Luke by the hand and led him upstairs.

Once upstair they both lay down on the bed and started making out. It got really passoinate as Brooke felt Lucas hand slip up her top. Brooke then pulled away ''We can't my dad's downstairs. Don't worry tomorrow we will be on are way to Tree Hill and on our way we can get a motel, my dad said he will give us some money for traveling.'' Lucas kissed Brooke once more and lay down. Brooke lay beside him and put her head on his chest. The two just lay there in slience enjoying each others company.

20 mintues later and Richard called upstairs that the dinner was ready and Lucas and Brooke came down. Ricahard said grace and then they all sat down. ''So are you two looking forward to going to Tree Hill.'' Richard asked the two of them. ''I can't wait daddy but I don't want to leave you.'' Brooke looked at him and was near ready to cry. ''Brooke sweetheart I want you to go. don't worry about me. How many times have I to tell you you going to Tree Hill give me more time for business meetings and business trips?'' Brooke started laughing and said ''Okay''

Later that night Lucas went home and was gald that both Keith and his mum were in bed, so he went into his room and put some colthes into a bag and then he left to go back to Brooke's house. When he got to Brooke's he went on in just as Richard had told him to do and went upstairs to Brooke. ''So pretty girl are you ready for tomorrow.'' Lucas said. Brooke jumped at the sound of his voice. ''Oh god Luke I thought that you may not have gotten out, without Keith seeing you.'' Brooke said getting up to hug him. Luke looked down at her and kissed her ''I was lucky they were both asleep. I love you. now lets get some sleep. Youar dad said I was in the guest room on my way up.'' Brooke laughed ''I love you too. Now go sleep before my dad changes his mind.'' They shared another kiss.

The next morning Brooke got up early and got showered and dressed at about 8.30am Rachel came and went upstairs ''Hey bitch are you ready to get your makeup done.'' Brooke turned round in her seat and nodded her head yes. Rachel went over and started to do her and Richard were sitting downstairs. Lucas was wearing a white shirt and black trousers and Richard was wearing black trousers and a light blue shirt.

At 10.30am the four of them left for the beach and when they got there they were met by Father Murray. ''Okay should we start.'' Lucas and Brooke both stepped forward. They shared a smile with one another, as the priest started the service. The service was very romantic. Once the service was over they all headed back to Brooke's house. Brooke went upstairs and changed into her jeans and top. She headed back down and got her car keys.

Lucas and Brooke both put everything they had into the trunk of the car. Brooke kissed her dad goodbye and got into the passanger seat as Lucas got into the drivers seat. They were on there way to Tree Hill. Lucas and Brooke drove sliently until they reached ''Thank you for visiting California.'' sign. Lucas looked over at Brooke and smiled at her and reached for her hand ''We done it pretty girl. I'm free.'' Brooke laughed and said ''Tree Hill here we come.'' '' I Love you baby.'' Luacs said as he squeezed her hand. ''I love you too Luke.''

**AN- Please review. The next chapter will be them arriving in Tree Hill. Any ideas on how they can tell Dan on who Lucas is will be really helpful.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- Remember I am not from America so I don't know if places and the time it takes to travel from place to place is correct so I am sorry if there wrongs. **

After driving for about 5 hours, Lucas and Brooke entered Las Vegas. ''Pull over I'm hungry and I need the bathroom.'' Brooke said as she changed the radio stations trying to find a good song.

Lucas turned at her, ''Next diner I see I'll stop. You feeling okay pretty girl.'' Lucas turned round to look at Brooke and he took her hand om his and kissed it. After another 5 mintues Lucas found a diner and he turned into it's parking lot.

Brooke and Lucas walked into the diner, Lucas tooke a seat in an empty booth and Brooke went to the bathroom. A young waitress who was around their age came over '' Hi I'm Laura and I'll be your waitress what can I get you.''

Lucas looked up ''I'm waiting on someone.'' Laura said ''Okay. You new around here. Coz I'm sure I would remember someone as sexy as you.'' Lucas laughed ''No I'm not from here, oh and by the way I'm married, my wife is behind you.'' And when Laura turned round she came face to face with an angry Brooke. Laura didn't know what to do so she just said ''I'll give you a mintue to decide then. So I'll just come back in a few mintues.''

Brooke sat back down in the booth beside Lucas. ''We know who the slut around here is.'' Brooke said to Lucas as she sat down beside him and picked up a men to see what she wanted.

Lucas laughed at Brooke ''Love you. So you seen anything nice yet.'' Lucas placed a kiss on Brooke's temple. ''Love you too. Yeah I'm gonna go with some french fries and a slice of chocolate cake with a glass of water.'' Brooke told him smiling. She then placed a small kiss on his lips. Lucas let out a small laugh ''Wow when you said you were hungry you meant it didn't you.'' Brooke gave him a playful slap. ''Well I am carrying your child.'' Brooke smirked knowing he had no answer for her.

Laura came over and took their order. Brooke and Lucas sat talking about random things. After eating they both used the bathroom and paid the bill before going. They drove to a store and got loads of junk food and drink. They then found a motel and stayed the night.

The next morining Brooke and Lucas left Las Vegas at around 8.00am. They had been in the car anout 6 hours now and Brooke had fallen asleep 2 hours ago. ''I've taken her away from everthing, just so I can be safe.'' Lucas thought to himself as he pulled in for gas. As soon as the car stopped Brooke woke up. ''Where are we?'' Brooke asked as she looked around. Lucas looked over at her. ''We just entered New Mexico. Go back to sleep, I just had to get gas and use the bathroom.'' ''Well since we've stopped, I may aswell use the bathroom too.'' Brooke said as she took her seatbelt off. Lucas nodded his head and they got out and headed inside.

Once again they were back on the road and heading out of New Mexico. ''You okay baby.'' Lucas asked. Brooke looked over at Lucas ''Yeah I'm okay. I just cant wait to see the apartment my dad got for us.'' Lucas reached over for Brooke's hand and brought it to his lips. ''Yeah I can't wait to see it either. What number is it again.'' ''Number 11. He said it's a nice apartment. It only has one bedroom through. Oh and get this he said he would pay the rent and that we have to get jobs for any luxaries and food.'' Brooke told Lucas laughing. ''It will be okay.'' He said laughing also.

Because Brooke was four and a half months pregrant, she had fallen asleep just over 3 hours ago. Lucas had now been driving for about another 6 hours and was starting to get tried. He fiddled with the radio to try and keep himself awake. Brooke stirred after hearing the radio change for the fifth time in 10 mintues. ''Broody what are you doing, you have changed it about 5 times in the last 10 mintues. Brooke said waking up a bit more. Lucas looked over he didn't even know that he had woken her up. ''Sorry, go back to sleep.'' Lucas told her as he rubbed the top of her leg.

Brooke shook her head ''No pull over.''She said as she seen that Lucas was getting tried and needed a rest. Brooke then added ''Now hurry up.'' When she seen that he wasn't doing it. So Lucas pulled over and stopped. Brooke got out of the car and went over to Lucas' door and opened it. ''Out I'm driving, you are going to get in the passagner seat and get some sleep, I have slept for most of the drive.'' Brooke told him as he started to get out

After a few hours of driving, Brooke was entering South Carolina she was singing along to her favourite song ''Our song'' by Taylor Swift. Lucas woke up as Brooke was singing. ''I love your singing there baby.'' Lucas told her as soon as she finished. Brooke turned round, her cheeks turning red. ''How long have you been awake.'' Lucas laughed at her ''Long enough, where are we anyway baby. Want me to take over again.'' ''We just entered South Carolina. No I'm okay.'' Brooke told him.

''So I was thinking maybe when we get to Tree Hill, we can book an appointment and find out the sex of the baby.'' Brooke asked Lucas when the were stopped at a red light. Lucas turned round to look at her. ''Yeah if thats what you want. But why now, at the last appointment when Dr Jones asked you, you said no.'' Brooke turned back and started to drive again ''Coz while you were sleeping I was thinking of baby names. I like Ethan Daniel Scott for a boy and Hannah Louise Scott. What do you think babe.'' ''Yeah I like them. But why Daniel.'' Lucas asked wanting to know why she picked the name. ''Because I know you don't know him, but he is gonna be the baby's grandpa.'' Brooke answered knowing he wanted to know thw reason.

Lucas turned the radio off as there was nothing playing. So they started to talk ''what colour should we do our room.'' Lucas asked Brooke. She answered ''I like pale pink for our room. Brooke started to laugh. Lucas said, ''What are you laughing at.'' She said ''You should of seen the look on your face when I said that. I was only joking I like green it will be for the 2 of us.'' ''Yeah okay, god I thought you were serious about doing it pink.'' Lucas said as he let out a sigh of relief.

They were then talking about random things just as the sign ''Welcome to Tree Hill. Home of the Ravens'' came into view. ''Not long now and we will be in our new apartment.'' Lucas said as he pointed to the sign. Brooke just nodded as she was getting tried and just wanted to get to the apartment and sleep. They drove through the town queitly and were soon at there apartment. ''Come on, lets go check it out.'' Lucas said getting out of the car. Brooke stepped out of the car and took the hand Lucas offered. ''My dad said the person in Number 12 has our key.'' Brooke informed him. They both walked up and knocked on the door of the apartment. An old lady answered. ''Sorry to bother you, it's just we were told you would have our apartment key, it's number 11.'' Brooke asked her nicely. The old lady nodded her head ''Yes are you the Scotts.'' When they both nodded she continued ''I'll just go get it for you.'' She came back out a few mintues later. ''Here you go. It will be nice to have new neighbours.'' She said as she handed Brooke the keys. ''Thank you.'' Brooke said as she and Lucas walked down the steps.

Brooke opened the door to their apartment, and they went in. Lucas felt around for the switch,when he found it he turned the lights on. Brooke looked around and seen that there was all new furniture in the living and kitchen. Brooke reached back and took Lucas' hand ''Lets go see our new room.'' Lucas chuckled. The checked out the room and then went back to the living room and sat down on the couch. The cuddled up and sat there talking. Lucas then said ''Come on we can take a walk around town and check it out.'' Brooke stood up and they both went out.

They had walked around and they were now at the high school. ''Oh forgot to tell you my dad transfered us to here. We start on Monday.'' Brooke told Lucas. ''Great I hate being the new kid, at least back home people thought I was sick and had missed alot of days, and thats the reason for being held back a grade.'' Lucas said. ''Don't worry baby it will be okay.'' Brooke said giving his hand a comforting squeeze.

The next stop was a basketball court by the river. The walked over and sat at the pinic table. The were sitting in slience when Brooke broke it ''So when are you going to tell him?'' Lucas looked round to see Brooke ''I don't know, I can't jusy go up to him and say. Hi Dan Scott I just wanted to tell you that I'm your son Lucas.''

Someone gave a slight cough which made Brooke and Lucas turned round. ''Excuse me.''

**AN- So who do you think heard them. Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**An/ Next chapter hope you enjoy it. Richards conversation is in Italics.**

_The next stop was a basketball court by the river. The walked over and sat at the pinic table. The were sitting in slience when Brooke broke it ''So when are you going to tell him?'' Lucas looked round to see Brooke ''I don't know, I can't jusy go up to him and say. Hi Dan Scott I just wanted to tell you that I'm your son Lucas.''_

_Someone gave a slight cough which made Brooke and Lucas turned round. ''Excuse me.''_

Lucas and Brooke jumped off the table. No-one was meant to hear that, not until Lucas had told Dan. They turned round and standing their was a woman with blonde hair.

''Did you just say that Dan Scott is your father.'' The woman asked the Lucas.

Lucas looked at Brooke, she just nodded her head and said ''Just tell her.'' Lucas looked back to the woman. ''Yeah, but he doesn't know who I am and I would appricate it if you never said anything to him or anyone, because I know that Tree Hill is a small town and everyone knows everything about other people.''

''I won't but I may be able to help you. I'm Deb, Dan's my husband.'' Deb told the two shocked teenagers. ''Wait Dan Scott is your husband.'' Brooke said not really believing it.

Deb just nodded her head. ''How about we sit down and I'll tell you everything you want to know about Dan.'' Deb said leading them back to the pinic table.

Once they were seated Lucas started ''What does Dan do.'' Deb smiled at the boy he seemed very nervous for some reason. ''He owns a dealership, you'll see it in town its called Scott Motors.'' Brooke asked another question ''Do you two have any kids.'' ''Yes we have a son who's 17 he's called Nathan. He's a junior at Tree Hill High and is on the basketball team. Now can I ask a question'' Deb said

Brooke said ''Yeah sure.'' Deb nodded ''Okay are you two married.'' Brooke smiled she loved being able to call Lucas her husband. ''Yeah, were just married.'' Lucas reached over and held her hand. Deb smiled seeing the two and how in love they were. ''So Lucas how old are you.'' ''I'm 18, but I'm only a junior, I got held back for missing days.'' Lucas answered.

Deb was about to answer when she was interupted by someone's cell phone ringing. ''Sorry its my dad.'' Brooke said as she began to walk away. Deb looked at Lucas. ''It was nice to meet you Lucas. But I do have to get going.'' Lucas nodded his head.

Brooke was standing over on the blacktop ''Hey daddy.''

_''Brooke you were meant to phone when you got to Tree hill so I knew that you got there safe.'' Richard said_

''I know I'm sorry daddy, we just got to Tree Hill about 2 hours ago, We went to the apartment and left our stuff in and then we went for a walk, Oh and I forgot to say we love the apartment.

_''I'm glad you like the apartment. How are you finding Tree Hill.'' Richard said_

Brooke smiled she was already missing him ''Yeah its nice. Me and Luke are now at some basketball court down near the river. We met Dan's wife, she overheard Lucas and I talking and now knows that he's Dan's son.'' Brooke seen Lucas walking over to her.

_''Thats great baby. Hey maybe thats a goodthing she may be able to help in some way. Okay I have to go but I love you sweetheart.'' He said_

''Okay Love you too. Bye'' Brooke said as they hung up. Lucas noticed some tears in her eyes. ''Hey baby come here.'' Lucas said as he opened her arms and Brooke walked into the them. He began whispering comforting and loving things in to her ears. ''Lets go home.'' Lucas said to her once they pulled out. Brooke nodded her head and stood on her tip-toes and gave him a kiss.

Once they got back to the apartment they sat on the couch. Lucas had his feet on the coffee table and Brooke's head was on his lap. Lucas ran his fingers through her hair. ''You hungry yet babe.'' Brooke asked Lucas breaking the slience they were sitting in. ''Yeah, will we get pizza.'' Lucas said looking down at Brooke. Brooke nodded her head and got up and went over to the drawer. Lucas looked at her ''What are you doing babe, there is nothing in the drawers.'' Brooke smirked at him, she had seen numbers for different takeaway places in their earlier when she was looking through them. She pulled got the number for the pizza place. ''I looked through here when you were in the bathroom earlier.''

Lucas had ordered the pizza an hour ago. Brooke was in the bedroom changing into her pyjamas. There was a knock on the door, Lucas got up and answered the door. ''Hi sorry it took so long, we were busy. Here's your pizza, that will be 6 dollers.'' The man said. Lucas took the pizza from him and handed over the money. ''Thanks it's no problem.''

''Brooke pizza's here.'' Lucas called into the bedroom. Brooke came back into the room with a dvd. ''I was just looking for this.'' She said as she held up the dvd. ''What dvd did you pick.'' Lucas said hoping it isn't some chick flick. ''I picked the priates of the caribbean at worlds end.'' Brooke said as she walked over, she knew that Lucas thought that she was going to have picked some chick flick. Brooke sat down on the couch and cuddled up to Lucas. ''What flim did you think I picked.'' She asked as she took the pizza box of the table and sat it on to his knee. ''Honsetly I thought you had picked something like a walk to remember or p.s I love you.'' Lucas said taking a drink of his soda.

**2 days later**

Lucas and Brooke had turned into the car park of Tree Hill High. ''You ready babe.'' Brooke said knowing that Lucas hated school, especially starting a new school where no-one knows him.

''Yeah, its just I don't want to be asked questions on why I'm a junior and not a senior.'' Lucas said as they got out of the car. Lucas took Brookes hand and and they began to walk towards the school. When they got inside everyone began to look at them, this made Lucas a little nervous. A guy with dark hair came up to them with some other guy with dark hair and 2 girls one with blond curly hair and the other one had light hair. ''Hi I'm Nathan and this is Haley, Jake and Peyton.'' Brooke answered ''Hi I'm Brooke and this is Lucas, could you tell us were the office is.'' ''Yeah sure. I'm on my way there if you want I'll take you.'' Haley said.

**AN/ How did there first day go. Lucas gets to know Nathan and Jake more. I'll really appricate it if you could tell me how your school day works. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN-Thanks for all the reviews and thanks to othlvr16 and Long Live BRUCAS for their help. Heres the next chapter hope you enjoy it.**

Lucas and Brooke were sitting in the princpal's office, when a tall dark man came in and said ''Hello I'm Princpal Truner. Here is your schedule, and your locker numbers.'' while handing them their schedule's.''

''Thanks.'' Lucas said as he and Brooke left. Lucas looked at his schedule, He had Pre-Calculus, English, American History, Gym then he had lunch, after lunch he had French and Art.

Brooke had Gym, English, Pre-Calculus, Art, then she had Lunch,French and Geography. After looking at both schedule's Brooke looked at Lucas and said '' Well at least we have English, Lunch and French togeather.'' Lucas looked at her and nodded his head ''Yeah, come on we have to get to our lockers then our first class before where late.''

They went to their lockers and were glad to know they were beside each other. After they put both their things away. They walked down the hall looking for their class. Lucas found his Pre-Calculus class and walked in, he handed the teacher a note. ''Class, this is Lucas Scott, and he's new here.'' Someone from the back spoke up ''Are you anythong to the Scott's here.'' ''No I'm not.'' Lucas said. ''Okay Lucas why don't you take a seat next to Nathan their at the back.'' The teacher instructed. Lucas nodded and went off to sit in the back. _Can't wait till this class is over._ Lucas thought ''Hey Lucas isn't it.'' Nathan said. ''Yeah, you were in the hall earlier.'' Lucas said as he recognized him. Nathan just nodded as the teacher stared the class.

_**Meanwhile with Brooke**_

''Hi I'm looking for Coach Durham.'' Brooke asked a groups of girls. ''Over there.'' One girl pointed to an old small man.

Brooke walked over to him and handed him a note. ''Miss Scott welcome to Tree Hill High.'' Brooke said ''Sorry Coach but its Mrs Scott.'' Coach Durham looked at her ''Sorry, Now were about to start class. Okay class Now I want you all to meet Brooke. Now I'm going to put you into teams.'' He spit them into teams Brooke was with Haley. The were to practice their throwing. ''So what is your next class.'' Haley asked her. ''I've got English. I just can't wait, I get to see Lucas again.'' Brooke said, she really couldn't wait to see him back in Califorina they had all the same classes. ''What class have you got.'' Brooke added. ''English too.''

After the first class was over Brooke and Lucas both packed up and went to their lockers. When Brooke got their Lucas was already there. ''Hey Broody, how was class.'' Lucas turned round when he heard his wife's voice, ''Hey pretty girl, it was alright. How was yours.'' ''Good I met Haley again. She's really nice.'' Brooke said as they walked to English togeather. ''Good to hear. Maybe you can be friends. I got.'' Lucas said but was interupted when the teacher walked in and started the class. ''Good morining class, we have two new students Lucas and Brooke Scott.

Before they knew it, they were both going for lunch. Lucas and Brooke got their food and found a table. ''So as I was saying before I got interupted I got talking to Nathan. He seems alright.'' Brooke smiled at him, she was gald that he was getting to know his brother. '' Thats good babe.'' Just as Brooke finished her sentance they were joined by 4 other people. ''Is it okay if we sit here, it's just all the other tables are taken.'' Haley asked them. Brooke smiled at her ''Yeah sure.'' Nathan, Peyton, Haley and Jake sat down. Haley started talking to Brooke. ''How has the rest of your classes been so far.'' ''Good, I just can't wait for this day to be over.'' Brooke answered. ''Me and Haley are going to go to the mall later with Jenny if you wanna come with us Brooke.'' Peyton said joining the conversation. Brooke looked at Lucas who was in a converstation about basketball with Nathan and Jake. ''Yeah sure I would too. Who's Jenny.'' Brooke asked because she hadn't met any one named Jenny who was friends with Haley and Peyton. ''Jenny is Jake's daughter, she's 7 months old.'' Peyton said smiling.

Lucas was talking about basketball with Jake and Nathan, ''So Lucas do you play basketball.'' Nathan asked. ''Yeah I was shooting Guard at my old school.'' Jake looked at Nathan whoi just nodded. ''How do you feel about joining the Ravens, they are looking a new shooting guard now Tim has left.'' Jake said. ''Won't their be try-outs but.'' Lucas said he did love playing basketball even if Keith pushed him to be the best. ''Nah just come with us after school and let the Whitey see you play.'' Nathan said as he saw someone heading towards the gym ''Hey Dad.'' He called out. Lucas looked to see who Nathan was calling then he looked at Brooke. Brooke had also noticed, she held his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. ''I'm going to go shopping after school with Peyton and Haley. Their cheerleading practice got cancelled.'' Brooke told him as Dan got closer. ''That's ok I'm gonna try out for the team.'' Lucas said. Brooke smiled.

Dan reached the table ''Hey son, Jake, Peyton, Haley. Whats up.'' Dan said. Nathan looked at him ''Nothing what are you here for.'' ''I'm here to see whitey, I'm gonna help out at practice.'' Dan said as he walked away.

After Lunch Lucas and Brooke walked to french togeather. As they were sitting in french waiting on the teacher a girl form the cheerleading squad came up to Brooke ''So is it ture that your pregrant and don't know who the father is, thats why you moved to Tree Hill.'' Brooke laughed at this and stood up ''Yeah I'm pregrant, and I do know who the father is. He's my husband. You may know him as he's new here too Lucas Scott. And don't make me out to be a slut, coz I've been with Lucas for 3 and half years. If anyones a slut it's you.'' Brooke said as she sat down. Lucas looked over and smiled at her he was proud of her. The girl walked away not knowing what to say.

As soon as school was Brooke and Lucas met at their lockers. Nathan and Haley walked over to them. ''You ready Lucas.'' Nathan asked him as soon as they reached to them. ''yeah, I'll see ya back at the apartment babe, have fun.'' Lucas said to Nathan and Brooke. Brooke gave him a kiss and then Lucas left with Nathan. Haley and Brooke left to go and meet Peyton at her car,

_**At the gym**_

Nathan and Lucas walked into the gym ''Hey Whitey you know how we need a shooting guard, well Lucas can play.'' Nathan said as soon as they reached Whitey and Dan. Whitey lifted up a ball and threw it to Lucas who caught it with no problem. ''Nice catch son now lets see how who play.'' Whitey said. Lucas went over to the free throw line and made 10 shots in a row Nathan, Whitey and Dan and the rest of the team all stood there watching. ''Okay lets play a small game 5 on each team.'' Whitey said. Lucas was on Nathans team. Dan stood watching how Lucas could move and play like he owned the court. ''The kids good. Whats his name again.'' Dan said turning around to face Whitey. ''Lucas Scott. He is. Okay lads come in. Lucas good game you've made the team. Now go do sucides.'' He instructed the team.

_**Meanwhile at the Mall**_

After picking Jenny up form Jake's parents the girls headed to the mall. ''So Brooke do you know what your having.'' Peyton asked as she pushed Jenny in her stroller. Brooke answered ''I don't know yet me and Lucas have an appointment on Wednesday at 10.00am. Were going to find out.'' Haley joined the conversation by saying ''What do you want. Have you any names picked.'' Brooke smiled ''I want a little boy. But either would be nice aslong as their healthy. Yeah I like the names Ethan Scott and Hannah Lousie Scott.'' She diecided to leave out the middle name for the boy.

After a fews hours of shopping the girls head home Peyton dropped Brooke off first at her apartment. When Brooke got in she saw candles lit and Lucas standng over at the stove cooking. ''Hey pretty girl how was your day at the mall.'' Brooke walked over and put her arms around his back ''Good Not that I don't like the idea of a candle lit dinner, whats going on.'' Brooke said. ''I made it to the team baby, and I have no Keith to worry about.'' Brooke kissed and the sat down for dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN-Thanks for all the reviews. Here's the next chapter**

_''I made it to the team baby, and I have no Keith to worry about.'' Brooke kissed and the sat down for dinner._

After dinner Brooke and Lucas cleaned up the dishes. They then went and sat at the table to do their homework. They decided to do their English homework first as they both had that class togeather. After they had did all their homework they went and sat on the couch. They cuddled up and watched a PS I love you. Half way through the movie Brooke had fallen asleep. Lucas turned the movie off and helped Brooke to bed.

The next at school they met up with Peyton, Haley, Jake and Nathan. ''You ready for Pre-Cal Luke.'' Nathan asked him. ''Yeah, see ya in English baby.'' Lucas said giving Brooke a kiss on the side of the head.

Brooke walked off to gym with Haley. When she got there she saw Theresa. ''Look the california slut decided to make an apperance.'' Theresa called out the rest off the class laughed.

Brooke looked round and saw Haley standing beside her ''I see you didn't get the message yesterday. So should I repeat it I have been with one guy for 3 and a half years, so if anyone's a slut its you.'' Brooke said, just as Theresa was about to respond when Coach Whitey walked in. ''Ok class today we are just going to play a game of volleyball.

When Lucas arrived in his Pre-Cal class with Nathan, he saw Felix Terggro sitting in his seat. Lucas stopped at his seat. Felix looked up and laughed ''Oh I'm sorry is this your seat.''

''Yeah it is.'' Lucas replied. Felix stood up with a smirk on his face. ''Tell that wife of yours Felix says hi. Coz she is sexy, I sure of hell wouldn't mind having some of her.'' Lucas wanted to hit Felix and tried very hard to control himself. He wasn't much of a fighter but Brooke was his weakness. The teacher walked in and everyone took their seats.

Before they knew it was lunch time. They met up at their table. ''You okay baby.'' Brooke asked Lucas, he hadn't said much in when they met at their lockers just before English.

Lucas looked at her ''Nothing I'm okay.'' ''Yeah and I'm not pregrant, come on Lucas I know you.'' Brooke said, she was getting frustrated Lucas used to tell her everything.

''It's just this guy Felix, he was saying that you were sexy and that he wouldn't mind having some of you.'' Lucas said remembering what Felix said.

Brooke kissed him ''Let Felix say those things because I love you and I married you.'' Lucas kissed her ''You remember I have basketball practice after school today.'' Brooke nodded ''yeah I'm gonna go on home and start on our homework and maybe begin dinner.''

After Lunch they went on with their last two classes Brooke couldn't wait to get home she was tried and was looking forward to a nice relaxing bath. She met Lucas at the lockers, ''Hey enjoy practice, and I'll see ya at home. Love ya.''

''Love you too.'' Lucas gave her a kiss. Nathan and Jake walked up ''Okay you two no PDA.'' Brooke and Lucas laughed ''You ready man after the first practice Whitey gets harder on you.'' Nathan said trying not to laugh.

''No change there then I survied Keith didn't I.'' Lucas said whispering so only Brooke could here.

Jake laughed ''He's kidding man Coach is the same as he was yesterday.'' Jake told Lucas before turning to Nathan ''Is your dad going be there again,'' ''Don't know lets go.'' Nathan said starting to walk. Lucas and Jake soon followed after saying bye to Brooke.

Back home Brooke had just got out off the bath and put her robe on. She went into the kitchen and sat at the table to do her homework, homework to just study for a quiz in geography.

Lucas came home from practice at around 5.30pm. When he arrived home he found Brooke sitting at the table still studying. ''Hey baby. What are you studying.'' Lucas said as he walked over and started to massage her shoulders.

''Geography we have a quiz on Thursday, Mmm.'' she said enjoying the massage Lucas was giving her. ''What are we doing for dinner.'' She asked once Lucas stopped.

''Well Nathan asked if we wanted to meet up with him and the rest of them at his mums diner.'' Brooke thought it sounded like a good idea and nodded her head. She told Lucas she was gonna change while he called Nathan.

Half an hour later and they were walking into a Deb's Diner to meet everyone. When they got there they saw Dan at the counter talking to Deb. ''Guys over here.'' Peyton called out. They made their way over and sat down in the booth. Jenny was also there sitting on Peyton's knee.

Deb came over ''Hey guys what do you all want.'' Nathan said ''6 burger and fries and 4 sodas and 2 milkshakes. Mum this is Brooke and Lucas their new here.'' ''Nice to see you. I'll be right back with your drinks.'' Deb walked away.

Lucas and the guys sat talking about basketball. ''Brooke have you ever done cheerleading before.'' Peyton asked. ''Yeah back at my old school.'' Brooke answered while she was pulling funny faces at Jenny.

''How about joining the squad.'' Haley said knowing why Peyton asked. ''I can't I'm nearly 5months pregrant and I have to start looking for a job to pay the bill and for food.'' She said, She was a little upset that she couldn't cheer.

Deb came over and heard what the end of Brookes conversation, ''Brooke is it.'' Deb asked, she didn't want the others to think she had met them before, when Brooke nodded Deb continued ''I couldn't help overhear you saying that you needed a job. I'm looking a waitress for a few shifts a few days a week if you want.''

Brooke said ''Yeah sure, thank you.'' Lucas turned back to look at Brooke wondering what that was all about. ''What Deb want.'' He asked. ''Nothing she just offered me a job for a few days a week.'' She told him. Lucas gave her a kiss. ''You exicted about tomarrow.'' Lucas said he was exicted, he couldn't wait to hear what they were having.

''Yeah I can't wait to see if it's a boy or a girl.'' Brooke told him putting her head on his shoulder. The joined into the converstaion and playful banter going on at the table.

Over at the counter Dan was talking to Deb. ''Have you met Nathan's new friends yet.'' Deb asked her husband. ''I've only met Lucas, he came for a tryout yesterday to join the Ravens. He's great at it.'' Dan said and it was true Lucas was a great basketball player.

Deb walked away smiling at least Dan knew him a little. ''_Maybe if I can just get them to have a conversation or something to get to know each other,'' _ Deb thought as she brought the food over to the 6 teenagers. ''Here you go 6 burgers and fries.'' A chours of Thanks went around the table.

After dinner and a walk to the rivercourt where they played a game of basketball one on one, winner staying on. Lucas beat Nathan, and then went on to beat Jake. Lucas and Brooke arrived home. They went to bed. While lying in bed Brooke and Lucas started to make-out. It started out slow then grew more passionate. Brooke took Lucas t-shirt off.

The next morining Brooke was the first to wake, she smiled when she remembered last night as it was the first time in months that they had made love. She slowly got out of bed and got a shower. After her shower she went to wake Lucas up ''Baby it's time to get up, we have an hour before we've to leave for the hosptial.''

Lucas stirred and opened one eye at a time to adjust to the light. ''Okay I'm up.'' He gave Brooke a morining kiss. ''You go shower and I'll start breakfast.'' She said leaving the room.

After Lucas had showered and they both had breakfast, they left for the hosptial. When they got their they went to reception to sign in. They weren't sitting there long when a nurse came out. ''Brooke Scott.'' Brooke and Lucas stood up and followed the nurse. ''The doctor will be here in a moment.'' The nurse said and then she left the room.

''Good Morining I'm Dr Molloy. Your old Dr faxed me your files Brooke and it says that everything has been great so far. How are you feeling this morining.'' Dr Molloy said as he came into the room and greeted the teens.

''Everythings been great, I'm feeling great this morining.'' Brooke said smiling. Dr Molloy rolled up Brooke's top and as he was putting the gel on said ''Now this might be a bit cold.'' He began to do an ultrasound and then said '' Would you like to know the sex.'' After both teens answered he said ''Congrats your having a boy.'' He then finished up and wipe Brooke's stomach of the gel and printed out the pictures.

When they got home they cuddled up on the couch. ''I can't believe were having a boy.'' Lucas said, he was so happy to be getting son. ''I know, Can we just skip the rest of the day.'' Brooke asked she really didn't want to go in. Lucas just nodded so they put on a dvd.

_**Deb's Diner**_

''I was thinking of having Nathans friends round for dinner tonight.'' Deb said into her cell phone as she cleaned up a few tables.

_''Yeah sure I'll let him know I'm at the school now.'' Dan said_

''Okay tell him he can bring Brooke and Lucas too.'' Deb said.

_**Tree Hill High**_

''Nathan.'' Dan yelled as he seen his son talking to one of the other basketball players. Nathan made his way over ''Yeah dad.'' Dan said ''Your mum wants to know it Jake and the girls want to come for dinner, and you can bring Brooke and Lucas too.'' Nathan nodded ''Sure I'll let them know.'' he said before walking away class was about to start again.

_**Brucas apartment.**_

Brooke had fallen asleep and Lucas was now watching a basketball game. His phone beeped letting him know he had a message. _Dinner my house 2 nite_. Lucas read out it was from Nathan. Another message came after it with the address. He woke Brooke up and asked her what she wanted to do. ''Lets go, Deb knows who you are,maybe she helping you by letting you come into her home and you can get to know Dan a bit before telling him.'' Brooke said. Lucas texted Nathan back saying they'll be tere.

**AN-How does dinner go.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN-Thanks for all the reviews.**

Lucas and Brooke arrived at Debs at 7.00pm. Dan answered the door, ''Lucas, Brooke nice of you to join us come on in. Nathan and the rest of them are in the family room. I'll just let Deb know you're here.'' Dan said as he led them to the family room.

''Thanks for having us.'' Lucas said as Dan started to walk away.

Brooke and Lucas walked into the family room. ''Hey Guys.'' Brooke said. ''Brooke come sit.'' Peyton said. Lucas and went to sit with Nathan and Jake who were playing NBA live on playstation. ''Hey Luke.'' Nathan said once he sat down. ''Ha I won Nate. Luke you wanna play.'' Jake said after he beat Nathan. Nathan handed over his controller. They continued to play.

Brooke was sitting talking to Peyton and Haley. ''Where's Jenny.'' ''Jake's parents have her for the night.'' Peyton answered. ''So you said you had an appointment to day how did it go.'' Haley asked. Brooke smiled ''It went great. We're having a boy.'' Just as Haley was about to answer Deb and Dan came into the room, ''Dinner will be about 20 mintues.'' Deb said sitting down next to the girls, Dan sat with the boys talking to Nathan.

''Come on Luke, beat him.'' Nathan said as he watched Lucas and Jake play NBA live. ''Who won between the two of you.'' Dan asked Nathan. ''He did, but he cheated.'' Nathan told him. ''Stop being a sore loser.'' Jake said as he put the controller down. Nathan bumped fists with Lucas, coz he beat Jake.

''That's great, what are you going to name him.'' Haley asked Brooke. ''We like Ethan.'' Brooke said just as Deb sat down. ''So whats new with you girls.'' Deb asked. ''Nothing really, We were just asking Brooke how her doctors appointment went, she was finding out the sex of the baby.'' Peyon said filling Deb in. ''Oh yeah, Did you find out then.'' Deb asked Brooke, wanting to know more about them and the baby was her husbands grandson. ''Yeah me and Luke are having a boy. We're gonna call him Ethan.'' Brooke said, she really liked Deb.

20 mintues later and everyone was sitting around the table. Dan had said grace and everyone was now eating. They talked about alot of things, from how everyone was doing in school, and how Lucas and Brooke were finding Tree Hill. ''Lucas where are your parents living.'' Dan asked. Brooke who was sitting beside him put a hand on his leg. ''My mums dead and before I was born she moved away so I don't really know my dad.'' Lucas said.

After dinner and after everyone cleaned up, they all went back to the family room, they were sitting in the family room when they heard the doorbell ring. Dan got up ro answer it. He led the people who were at the door in.

When they got back to the family room Brooke was the first to notice them ''Oh God.'' She whispered.

**AN-I know its short, it just I've been sick all week, will have another update later this week**


	9. Chapter 9

_After dinner and after everyone cleaned up, they all went back to the family room, they were sitting in the family room when they heard the doorbell ring. Dan got up ro answer it. He led the people who were at the door in. _

_When they got back to the family room Brooke was the first to notice them ''Oh God.'' She whispered. _

''Hey bitch. Where's Loverboy.'' Rachel said as she walked over to Brooke and gave her a big hug. ''I've missed ya, no-one back home wants to go shopping.'' Rachel Joked.

Lucas was still sitting on the couch, ''So Scott do I not get a hug or anything.'' Rachel said once she let Brooke go and spotted Lucas sitting on the couch.

Lucas stood up and went over to hug her. ''How ya been.? She asked, then she whispered so only Lucas could here, ''I'm guessing the man who answered the door is your dad, Does he know yet,'' I've been good Rac,Yeah that him, no he doesn't.'' Lucas said answering her.

''So baby girl am I not getting a hug.'' Richard said opening his arms. Brooke went over and hugged him thightly. ''I missed you daddy.'' Brooke said crying still hugging her dad.

Dan invited Rachel and Richard to stay for awhile. Everyone sat around talking and Rachel was getting to know Haley and Peyton. ''I see you have already replaced me.'' Rachael said joking.

''Rac how could you say that I would never replace you. Your my best friend.'' Brooke said acting as if she was offended by what Rachel had said. Rachel hugged her.

Richard was talking to Dan and Deb, who had moved in to the kitchen. After Brooke had told him that Dan didn't know about who Lucas was and that Deb did. ''So Richard how long have you know Lucas.'' Deb asked as she placed a glass of wine down for him.

''I've know him since he was in the 3rd grade. He and Brooke became friends. Then he and Brooke started dating. He's a good kid, Great basketball player.'' Richard said.

Everyone started heading home, as it was getting late and they all had school the next day. When they got back to Brooke and Lucas apartment. ''Okay there is only one bed and 2 couches, But before we figure where everyone is gonnna sleep, we have some news.'' Brooke said grabbong Lucas' hand.

'' We had a doctors appointment this morining and we found out the sex, we are having a boy.'' Brooke said smiling.

''Congrats baby girl.'' Richard said hugging her. Lucas then said ''Why don't you and Rachel take the bed and me and your dad will sleep on the couches.''

Brooke looked at her dad and Rachel to see if they were okay with that. Once they were they said goodnight and went to bed.

The next morining Brooke woke up. She turned and looked at the clock 10.00PM ''Shit we've slept in.''

Brooke said to herself and jumped out of bed to go into the living room, on her way she shouted ''Lucas get up were late for scho...'' She stopped when she saw her dad and Rachel sitting at the table eating breakfast and Lucas to be found.

''Morining Baby girl. Lucas told me to tell ya that he would see you after school.'' Richard said after he noticed Brooke standing there.

''Why didn't he wake me.'' Brooke said, she was confused. It was her first week at Tree Hill High and she had already missed a day.

''Cause slut he thought we could spend the day togeather, you can show me around.'' Rachel said. ''Okay, let me get changed then we can go.'' Brooke said noticing Rachel dressed already.

As they were walking around town they were talking about how Brooke felt living inTree Hill. At 1.00pm the stopped at Debs Diner for some lunch, they came to the rivercourt and stopped. They sat on the pinic table ''So slut anything exicting happen back home in Califorina since I've been gone.'' Brooke asked she wanted to know the gossip.

Rachel nodded ''Yeah, it involved Keith, Karen, Skills, me and your dad. We were sitting at the basketball court back home, I was watching skills play, and your dad pulled up.''

_''FLASHBACK.''_

_Skills is throwing the basketball in to the net from the line, he had made 6 freethrows in a row so far. Rachel was sitting on the bleachers watching him, ''I can't believe Luke left without saying goodbye, I'm his best mate. I knew what he was going through with Keith.'' Skills said hurt his best friend didn't say bye._

_''Well he did need to get away from everything, he has a baby on the way to worry about.'' Rachel said, just as she finished speaking Richard pulled up._

_''Thought I would find you here, Brooke called and said they were fine and should be at their apartment within the next day or two.'' Richard said filling Rachel in on his conversation with Brooke._

_Just as the 3 of them were about to leave, they noticed Keith and Karen arriving. ''What do they want.''_

_I know that you know where Lucas is, I mean you are his best friend,'' Keith said pointing to Skills and then pointed to Richard and Rachel ''And you two know that slut he is always with.'' _

_Richard was really angry at Keith, ''Watch it, that's my daughter your talking about. And anyway he wouldn't of left if you hadn't been abusing all his life.'' Richard just wanted to hit him. _

_''When I find him, and I will find him, I will kill him.'' Keith said then he and Karen left.''_

_''God I hope by the time they find him, he has told Dan that he's his son and what has been going on.'' Rachel said._

_''END OF FLASHBACK.''_

Rachel remembered that day as if it were yesterday. She had finished telling Brooke the whole story. ''He has to tell Dan soon Brooke, Keith will find out were he is.''

''I know he has to Rachel, but he's scarred, Keith has filled his head with crap about his father all his life, He also scarred incase Dan's anything like Keith.'' Brooke said, she's now scarred Keith will find them.

''We won't tell Lucas any of this Brooke, but he also has to stop thinking that they are the same, sure Dan and Keith are brothers, but from what I seen last night, they seem 's no way Dan would beat and hit him till he passed out for nothing, like Keith used to do '' Rachel said. She was about to continue when she saw two people standing a few feet away, and they look as if they heard everything.

**At Debs Diner**

''Hi Lucas what can I get for you. Brooke and her friend were in here earlier'' Deb said smiling at the young teen.

Lucas said ''I was hoping I could talk to you for a mintue.'' ''Sure just let me finish up here then we can go into my office,'' Deb said. Lucas nodded and took a seat at the counter.

5 mintues later Deb and Lucas were sitting in her office. Lucas started ''I want to tell Dan soon then I'm his son, but I'm scarred he is gonna hate me for lying to him.''

Deb shook her head ''Not gonna happen. When I met Dan we were in Duke, We got to know each told me he had an ex girlfriend pregrant with his child and that he was gonna be there for her. I was fine with that, it made me fall in love with him even more anyway he went home one weekend and when I saw him after he came back, I found him crying in his dorm room.''

_''FLASHBACK''_

_Dan was sitting on his bed, his eyes were all red from crying. Deb walked in ''Dan you here.'' Deb said walking into the room, when she saw she ran over to him. ''What happend.'' _

_Dan Looked at Deb ''She had an abortion, she got rid of my kid without asking me, why would she do that.'' _

_''I don't know but she is the one who will have to live with all the guilt and regret when she older.'' Deb said hugging him again. _

_Dan pulled out from it ''I went home and Keith was the only one there, he told me that she had it and that she had left town and didn't want to see me ever again.'' He broke down once more._

_''END OF FLASHBACK''_

''Woah so Keith was the one who told him that.'' Lucas said, he was shocked, Keith had always told him that nobody wanted him, when Dan really did want him.

''Yeah, if Dan knew then he would of made sure your mum stayed in town so he could be apart of you life, I just don't know why Keith would lie to him for.'' Deb said

''I bet I do.'' Lucas said as he and Deb both stood up. ''Thanks Deb, I think I'll go get Brooke and we will go to the dealership and talk to him.''

''Its no problem son.'' Deb said leading him out of the office.

**Meanwhile back at the rivercourt**

Dan and Nathan moved closer to Brooke and Rachel, they were just going to play a game of one on one. ''Did you just say that Lucas is my son.'' Dan said as soon as he reached them.

Brooke nodded ''Yeah but he was gonna tell you, he just wanted to get to know you first.'' Brooke said. Her phone started ringing, she looked at the caller id ''It's Lucas. Dan nooded his head ''Answer it and ask him to meet you here.''

''Hey baby were are ya.'' Lucas said

''I'm at the rivercourt, come meet us.'' Brooke said

''Ok no problem I'm on my way. Love ya pretty girl.'' Lucas said

''Love you too.'' Brooke said before they both hung up. She looked at Dan, ''He's on his way now.'' She told him.

''Wait did you say he was being abused at home.'' Nathan said, thinking back on what he heard. Dan turned to look at Nathan and then he looked back at Brooke and Rachel.

''Yeah he was till we moved away. if we had stayed Keith may have killed him.'' Brooke said. She noticed Lucas coming towards them.

When Lucas got there he saw Nathan and Dad. ''Hi baby, whats going on.'' Lucas said once he got to Brooke.

''Dan and Nathan overheard me and Rachel talking, he heard us say that your his son, he also heard about what Keith use to do. I'm sorry.'' Brooke said.

''Its okay, I was looking for who, so we could go and tell him.'' Lucas said hugging her, once they pulled out of the hug, he turned to look at Dan and Nathan. ''What can I say, you heard Brooke say that I'm your son. But please understand I didn't want you finding out like that.'' Lucas said to them.

''I can't believe Keith lied and told me Karen had an abortion. Lucas I also heard what Keith done, I'm sorry if I knew that she didn't have an abortion, I would of cared for you. So how about we all go back to mine and have a family dinner again, Rachel and your dad can come too. It will just be you 4 and myself, Deb and Nathan.'' Lucas nodded and they all headed off.

Nathan mind the fact that Lucas was his brother, he was cool. When they got home after picking up Richard, Nathan asked the question that was on his mind ''Hey Dad, Luke's older than me right.''

''Yeah hes about a year older than you. He would be a senior why.'' Dan asked just as Lucas' car pulled up. ''Hey Luke if your meant to be a senior, then why are you in the same grade as me.'' Nathan asked.

**AN-Please review. I am gonna bring Keith back, but just not yet, I wanted Dan to know who Lucas was first.**


	10. Chapter 10

AN-This is gonna have flashbacks as Lucas tells his story.

_''Yeah hes about a year older than you. He would be a senior why.'' Dan asked just as Lucas' car pulled up. ''Hey Luke if your meant to be a senior, then why are you in the same grade as me.'' Nathan asked._

Lucas didn't know what to say. He looked at Brooke, ''Just tell the truth. If he is different from Keith he will not judge you.'' Brooke whisperer to him just for him to hear.

''I guess I'll start from when I first found my mum drunk and high.'' Lucas said as they all took a seat, Deb had just arrived home and was confused.

_Flashback_

_A six year old Lucas Scott walks into the house he shares with his mum after playing basketball outside. '';Mummy, I'm home.'' _

_When he walked into the kitchen he saw his mum standing their with a vodka bottle in her hand. ''Get to bed Lucas.'' Karen slurred._

_Lucas nodded, and went to leave the room when he heard a bang. When he turned round, he saw Karen lying in the floor, ''Mummy, are you okay?'' He asked._

_After hearing no reponse he went over and lay down beside her and started to cry.''_

_End of Flashback_

Brooke squeezed his hand and Lucas continued. ''How about when Keith hit me for the first time.''

_Flashback_

_An eight year old Lucas Scott walks in after school, ''Mum, Keith I'm home.''_

_Keith came walking out ''Be queit you little brat, your mums asleep.'' Keith said as he slaped him. ''Now get to your room I don't want to see or hear you all night.'' Lucas grabbed his bag and ran to his room. _

_Lucas started to cry, as he took his books out of his bags, and started his homework._

End of Flashback

Nathan was shocked at what he heard, Dan felt his anger rising and Deb had tears in her eyes. ''How about when Keith put me in hosptial in the 3rd grade.'' Lucas said. Brooke was beside him crying.

_Flashback_

_Lucas Scott who was eight years old, walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. '' What do you want brat.'' Keith sneered._

_''I was just getting a glass of water.'' Lucas stuttered._

_Keith grabed him by the hair and pulled him forward and slapped him, ''You do not come in here without permission got it.'' Keith shouted at him._

_''Yes sir, sorry.'' Lucas said crying._

_''Don't be such a girl.'' Keith said as he continued to slap and punch him. He pushed him to the floor and started to kick him. Lucas passed out._

_End of Flashback_

''That was when he put me into hosptial and because of that the beatings began to get more frequent, I was n hosptial another 3 times that year, Because of that I failed the 3rd grade and had to repeat it, thats why I'm only a junior.'' Lucas said as he took Brooke into his arms and held her.

Dan could not move ''I'm so sorry Lucas if I had known, I would've came and got you. I'm sorry really.'' Dan said as he let the tears he was holding fall.

''Its okay Dan it wasn't your fault. Keith lied to you.'' Lucas said as he held his hand out for Dan to sake, Dan shook his hand.

Nathan was still sitting there. ''Man I feel like crap. All these years I've had a brother who was living like crap and I was living the great life, I'm sorry too. Nathan said when he was able to find his voice.

''Nathan it's not your fault either, so how about you all find ways to blame yourselves and order Pizza or something'' Lucas said.

They all sat down Deb got up to order pizza and Nathan picked a movie ''Hows Wierd Sience sound.'' This got him around of yes'.

Deb came back to the room ''Pizza should be here soon. Dan can I talk to you.'' Deb asked, Dan got up and followed her into the kitchen, She had to tell him that she

already knew who Lucas was.

**AN- Sorry this chapter is short**.


	11. Chapter 11

_Deb came back to the room ''Pizza should be here soon. Dan can I talk to you.'' Deb asked, Dan got up and followed her into the kitchen, She had to tell him that she already know._

''You knew and didn't think about telling me. When did you find out?'' Dan yelled from the other room.

''Yes Dan I knew, I have known about them when they first arrived. When I confronted them they asked me not to tell you because Lucaswanted you to hear it from him. And stop shouting, thats the last thing Lucas needs.'' Deb said whild trying to get her husband to lower his voice.

Lucas tensed at the shouting. Brooke sat down beside him and held his hand. '' My dad and Rachel are heading to the airport now, so we will have our apartment back to ourselves.'' Brooke said trying to get his mind of it. They both went over to Richard and Rachel and said their goodbyes.

Dan and Deb both came back into the room. ''Sorry about the shouting.'' Deb said to the 3 teens who were sitting there.

''Where's your dad and friend gone to Brooke.'' Dan asked her as he noticed that they weren't there.

''Oh they had to go their flight is leaving in an hour. My dad said to say bye.'' Brooke said. ''Me and Luke are gonna get going too. Thanl-you for everything tonight.'' She continued.

''Okay, well see you to later, and Brooke don't forget your first shift is tomarrow after school. Deb said as she saw the 2 teens out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Brooke and Lucas got backt to their apartment, Lucas headed into the kitchen, ''You want some ice-cream babe.'' Lucas shouted down to Brooke who was in the bedroom changing.

''Yeah.'' Brooke said as she walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. ''How about we watch PS I Love You.'' Brooke said as she put it in before Lucas could object.

Lucas walked over to the couch and sat down with Ice-cream and 2 spoons. ''No Brooke, no chick flicks. Please baby.'' Lucas said trying to get her to change it.

''Too late its already starting and anyway Geard Butler is gorgeous in it.'' She said taking a spoon from him.

''So tomarrow is your first day at work.'' Lucas asked her while he took a bit of ice-cream.

''Yeah, Deb said she was going to teach me a few things.'' Brooke answered as she sat the empty ice-cream tub on the table and cuddled up into Lucas' arms.

Once the flim was over, Lucas turned to look at Brooke, ''Lets go to bed baby. We've got school tomarrow.'' Lucas said as he stood up. He helped Brooke up and they both headed to bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''Mmm Lucas do yo have to tease me.'' She said just as he was changing.

Lucas changed out of his jeans and t-shirt, into a pair of sweatpants. He left his top off, knowing Brooke liked it better when he didn't wear a top to bed.

''Nope baby I'm just getting changed.'' He said with a smirk.

As soon as he lay down Brooke lips were on his. ''I...Love...You.'' She said in between kisses. Soon all their colthes were on the floor. ''I love you too pretty girl.'' Lucas said just before entering her.

Brooke woke at 6.00am and hit the alarm clock. ''Luke it's time to wake up. I'm gonna get a shower.'' She said waking him up.

Lucas gave her a sweet soft kiss on the lips. ''Alright I'm gonna make breakfast. How about pancakes and scrambled eggs.'' He said putting his boxers and sweatpants on.

Brooke stopped at the bathroom door with the sheet wrapped around her ''As long as there chocolate chip ones.''

Lucas got up and walked out of the bedroom, he stopped behind Brooke and put his arms around her and rested his hands on her bump. ''Okay babe, love you.'' He said as he kissed her temple, just before he walking away he playfully slapped Brooke's butt.

Lucas headed on into the kitchen and strarted to make the pancakes and eggs. Once they were ready he called Brooke.

Brooke appeared in the kitchen 5 mintues after Lucas called her. ''Everything looks great babe.'' She said sitting down at the table as Lucas brought over the 2 plates. They sat and ate their breakfast while talking about Brooke starting work.

After eating Brooke cleared up and Lucas went to get showered and dresses, they then headed to school. They met up with Nathan and Haley in the car park. ''Hey guys.'' Nathan said as he saw them.

''Hey, Have we practice today?'' Lucas said when he and Brooke reached them.

Nathan put his arm around Haley and with Brooke and Lucas they headed off to the entrance and said ''Yeah from 3 to 5.'' They had reached their lockers and put their bags in only keeping the books they needed for 1st period. ''Come on Lukewe got 1st period togeather.'' Nathan continued.

After Lucas and Nathan had left. Haley and Brooke headed off to the gym for their first period.

In gym Haley and Brooke were parnters, ''So you coming to the game tomarrow night.'' She said as she threw the ball to Brooke.

Brooke caught the ball ''Yeah of course, I wouldn't miss Luke play.'' she answered throwing the ball back to her. Brooke started laughing when Haley didn't catch it. ''Come on Haley I'm 5 months pregrant and I can catch the ball.'' Brooke said laughing still.

''Ha Ha your funny.'' Haley said sarcastically. ''So when's your next appointment.'' She said as she threw the ball back to Brooke.

Brooke nearly dropped the ball, In a few weeks.'' She answered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''You looking forward to your first game for the Raven's tomarrow.'' Nathan said as they waited for the teacher to come in.

''Yeah, but I'm nervous about screwing up.'' Lucas said.

Nathan chuckled, ''Don't worry about it, your great in practice. Listen theirs and all ages club night in TRIC tomarrow night after the game if you and Brooke wanna come with us.'' Nathan told him.

Lucas took a mintue to think about it then he answered ''I'll ask Brooke about going to TRIC, she'll want to go shopping for something new to wear.''

Lunchtime came around quickly, all 6 teens were sitting at one of the tables. ''Babe, Nathan wants to know if you want to go to TRIC tomarrow night after the game.'' Lucas asked her as she stole some fries of his plate.

Brooke nodded her head yes, as she had her mouth full, after swallowing she added, ''I'll have to go shopping but for a new outfit to wear.''

Lucas chuckled ''That's what I said to Nathan, when he asked us if we wanted to go.''

Nathan heard his name and turned round to them and asked ''Are you talking about going to TRIC.''

''Yeah, we're gonna go, and like I said earlier to you , she wants a new outfit.'' Lucas told him.

Nathan laughed, ''Well Haley and Peyton are going to the mall tomarrow for something new to wear if you wanna go with them. You'll enjoy TRIC they Fall Out Boy to perform.''

Brooke was about to say something when the bell signaling lunch was over rang. ''We've got french now haven't we.'' Brooke said looking at Lucas.

Lucas nodded his head and said ''Yeah I know you hate french but you'll be fine.''

They all headed to class, when Felix stopped them, ''Hey sexy.'' He said looking at Haley.

Haley rolled her eyes, ''Come on baby. Why are you still with the Scott boy for when you could be with me.'' He continued.

Felix went to touch Haley, when Nathan punched him. Felix punched him back and soon a fight started. This made Lucas think of the fight that he got involved in, back in his freshmen year and it was rewarded with him getting a beating from Keith.

_Flashback_

_''Are you really stupid to get into a fight.'' Keith shouted. ''You could be of the basketball team for a couple of games is that what you want, you idiot.'' He continued as he slapped him in the back of the head._

_''No sir, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fight its just they were saying stuff about mum.'' Lucas told him._

_Keith hit him again and again and again till he was unconcious._

_End Of Flashback_

Brooke noticed the look on Lucas' face and she shouted ''Nathan stop please. Remember what we were talking about yesterday.''

Nathan stopped hitting Felix when he heard Brooke. Nathan stood up and walked away from him. He looked at Lucas and said ''Are you alright man.'' He then looked at Brooke and said ''Sorry.''

Lucas was brought from his thoughts when he heard Brooke shouting. He looked at Nathan who was talking to him and said ''Yeah I'll be alright.''

''Come on, lets get to class.'' Brooke said as she put her hand on Lucas' arm and began walking away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school Brooke met Lucas at his Locker, ''Okay wish me luck, coz I gotta go now.'' Brooke said once she reached him.

''You'll be fine, here take your car, Nathan, Haley, Peyton and Jake are going to the cafe after practice so I'll ride with them,'' Lucas said. He gave her a quick kiss.

''Bye.'' Brooke called over shoulder as she walked out. Lucas headed off to the gym for practice once she left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Brooke arrived at the cafe, she saw Deb behind the counter. ''Hi Deb.'' she said as she reached the counter.

''Hi sweetheart.'' Deb greeted her. ''Why don't you put you leave your jacket in the office then shoe you some things.''

Brooke done as Deb asked. When she came back Deb showed her how to work the coffee make, and how to work the till. ''You gonna be okay with taking the orders.'' Deb asked.

''Yeah, I'm hoping I'll be okay.'' Brooke said. Deb just laughed and handed her an apron, pen and order book. (sorry don't know what its called.)

As an old couple came in Deb left Brooke to take their order. Brooke walked over to them, ''Hi I'm brooke and I'll be your waitress today. Are you ready to order or would you like a bit more time.''

''Hello could I have the soup and and a cup of tea please.'' The old lady said.

''I'll just have a cup of coffee and a ham and chicken sandwhich with a side salad please.'' The old man said.

Brooke left to take care of their orders. She handed Deb the slip. Deb was taking care of the food while Brooke handled the drinks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas, Nathan and Jake were running sucides in the gym when dan came in.

''Hey Danny.'' Whitey said when he noticed him.

''Hey coach, You got a mintue, I want to talk to you in private.'' Dan said.

Whitey blew his whistle, ''Right boys, you've got a 5 mintue break, while I talk to Dan in my office. Whitey said once the boys had all came over to him on the sidlines.

Whitey and Dan reached his office, Once they sat dow Whitey said ''Okay Dan what's wrong.''

Dan said ''You remember I got Karen Roe pregrant in High School right before graduation.'' When Whitey nodded. Dan continued, ''Do you also remember how I said that Keith told me she got an abortion, when I came home from Duke one weekend.''

Whitey answered, ''I remember you were a wreck because of that woman.''

_Flashback_

_Whitey is standing in the gym talking to the boys who jus joined the basketball team along with the existing players, when he heard Dan Scott say, ''Coach can I talk to you, it'll only take a few mintues please.''_

_Whitey led him to his office, ''What's wrong Dan.'' He said once they were seated._

_''I leave for Duke and Karen's pregrant. I asked her to come with me and she said no. I then told her that I would come home every weekend to see her and she was fine with that. I brought a mini Blue Devils uniform and a teddy bear with Duke on it for the baby.'' Dan said as he started to cry. He then continued. ''Keith told me she had an abortion, she didn't even ask me what I wanted coach. It was my baby too.'' Dan was heavily crying._

_Whitey stood up and put his arms around him, ''Ssh it'll be okay. Don't be blameing yourself it was her fault.'' Whitey said hoping to comfort him._

_End Of Flashback_

Dan said, ''Well apparently he lied, Karen didn't have an abortion.''

Whitey said ''What do you mean she didn't have an abortion.'' Whitey was confused.

''Do you know your new player Lucas Scott.'' Dan said, when Whitey nodded he continued, ''He my son with Karen.''

''Why is he a Junior then, if I remember correctly he is about a year older than Nathan, he should be a senior.'' Whitey said.

Dan nodded his head, ''He should be a senior, but he was held back in the 3rd grade. The b******d who is meant to be my brother hit him so hard he was in and out of hosptial and therfore missed alot of days. He lied to me coach, so he could raise and f***ing abuse my son.'' Dan was furious.

Whitey was now shocked at what he heard, ''When did you find all this out.''

''Last night I overheard Brooke and her friend talking about it, then I asked Lucas and he told me, Nathan and Deb what had been going on in his life. I've got my son back and I will not lose him again.'' Dan said sincerely

Whitey just said ''All you can do right now is be there for him, when he needs you. Lets go send the boys home.''He said as he stood up to leave his office.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile in the gym**

Peyton saw the boys had a break and said ''Girls break-time till Whitey gets back.'' She and Haley then walked over to the 3 boys.

Haley said, ''What did Brooke mean when she said, 'Remember what we were talking about yesterday.''

Nathan said, ''That's not for me to say, but I can tell you that I have an older brother.'' Nathan and Lucas then began laughing at their faces.

''What do you mean you have an older brother.'' Peyton said breakng the slience.

Nathan just answered her with, ''Meet my brother Lucas. Oh wait a mintue you have already met him.'' Peyton slapped him in the arm when he was trying to be funny.

''How are you 2 brothers.'' Jake asked still a bit confused.

Lucas answered this time, ''We share the same father but different mums.''

Haley was about to say something, but was interupted when Whitey came out and blew his whistle singaling their break was over. Peyton and Haley headed back over to the girls and ended their practice, just as whitey was ending the boys practice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke was clearing up the dirty dishes from the tables, when the bell above the door chimed to let them know they had a new customer.

When Brooke looked up she noticed it was Lucas, Haley and Nathan. ''I hope my mum's not working you too hard Brooke.'' Nathan said as he saw him mum come out from the back.

''Nope she hasn't been too hard on me yet.'' Brooke answered, before disappering to the back with the dirty dishes and rubbish.

The three of them found a booth and sat down, they were waiting on Peyton and Jake, who went to get Jenny.

''Hey ma can Brooke have a break.'' Brooke heard Nathan ask.

''Yes Nathan.'' Deb answered while going to get Brooke from the back. ''Why don't you go sit with them for 20 mintues the cafe's not that busy.''

Brooke nodded and went to sit with them, ''Where's Peyton and Jake.'' She asked.

''There away to get Jenny from Jake's parents.'' Lucas said. He gave her a kiss and the continued, ''How's your day been so far.''

''Not to bad so far I've me $20 in tips.'' She said proud of herself.

''Thats great babe.'' Lucas said just as Dan came in.

Haley then asked, ''So Brooke do you have a middle name picked out for the baby, or are you just giving him Ethan.''

Brooke looked over to Lucas to see if he wanted to tell them the middle name. When he nodded his head Yes, Brooke answered, ''He's gonna be called Ethan Daniel Scott.''

Nathan said, ''Daniel after dad then.''

''Yeah Brooke said she liked it and that it went nicely with Ethan and coz of his grandfather.'' Lucas said just as Deb came over.

''Do you four want a drink while your waiting on the other two.'' Deb asked.

''Yeah just four soda's ma and tell dad to come over.'' Nathan told her. Deb walked away.

''Dan, Nathan wants you a mintue.'' Deb told her husband.

Dan walked over and said ''Whats wrong son.''

''Nothing dad just wanna tell you that Brooke and Lucas have decided to give their son your name as his middle name.'' Nathan said knowing his dad would be happy.

''Thank-you, but why my name and not your dad's Brooke.'' Dan asked.

''We gave him my dad's middle name Ethan, and we thought his other grandfathers name shoud be in their too,'' Brooke said just as Deb brought the drinks over.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton and Jake had arrived 10 mintueslater with Jenny. They had all sat around talking at the cafe till 7.00pm the end of Brooke's shift.

After her shift Brooke and Lucas headed home after saying bye and that they would see them again tomarrow.

They got home and done any homework they had, then headed to bed.

''Goodnight baby. I love you.'' Lucas said as he got settled in bed and placed a kiss on the top of Brooke's head.

''Goodnight Luke. Love you too.'' Brooke replied as she placed a kiss on his naked chest.

**AN- This is my longest chapter ever. I'm so proud of me LOL.**

**Okay Keith will be here within the next few chapters.**

**Here is 2 ways:**

**1. Just Lucas and Brooke in the apartment**

**or**

**, Brooke, Nathan, Haley, Peyton and Jake in the apartment having movie night.**

**or**

**of your own ideas.**

**Please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- I know in one of the ealier chaptes I said there was only 1 bedoom, but I'm going to change it to 2 bedrooms. I'm also sorry for now updating sooner its just I had a wedding and my college also started back. There will be some bad language in this chapter.**

The next day after school Brooke went shopping with Peyton, Haley and Jenny. They went to victoria secret, so peyton could get something to suprise Jake with later that night. ''You not going to get anything for Lucas.'' The blonde asked.

''No I've to keep any money I make for the baby, and fo things like nappies, colthes and anything else I might need. So Lucas can wait for any sexy lingrie.'' said Booke. '' I've got $40 for a new dress and $20 for new shoes.'' she continued.

''Peyton let's go, we've been here long enough and we still need to get something new to wear for tonight.'' Haley said and when Peyton went on looking she added, ''Peyton come on Jenny's getting restless.''

Peyton moved on and took the stroller from Haley, ''Come on then.''

They went into another shop where they spent over an hour looking at the dresses and shoes.

**(Meanwhile in the gym**

''Okay tonight boys we are playing against Bear Creek. It is important we win, to make it through to the playoffs. Now hit the showers I'll see you boys later.'' Coach Durham said.

Lucas and Nathan walked away, ''So dude is Bear Creek a hard team to play.'' Lucas asked as they walked into the locker room, towards the showers. Lucas grabbed his towel and turned on his shower.

''Nah man, they are easy. We can beat them no problem. Just play they way you have in practice all week, and we should do fine.'' Nathan told him as they finished up their showers. ''So you and Brooke are going to TRIC tonight right.'' Nathan asked as they reached their colthes.

''Yeah, she's with Haley and Peyton now getting something new to wear tonight.'' Lucas said as he put his sneakers on. ''Altough well proberly leave early, coz she's got the early shift at your mums place tomarrow morining.'' Lucas continued as he pulled his hoodie on.

Nathan laughed, ''Is Brooke okay working there. my ma's not being too hard on her is she.'' Nathan said joking with him as they headed to the car park to their cars.

''Yeah she said she liked it and the regulars are friendly. She likes your ma too. Sometimes I actually feel bad because I'm playing basketball. the thing I love, and she loves cheerleading, but can't do it coz of the pregrancy. She also are only source of income too.'' Lucas said as they reached their cars.

''Glad she likes working there. If Brooke's okay with you playing basketball and her working then don't worry about it.'' Nathan said. ''I'll see ya later.'' Nathan added getting into his car.

**(At the mall)**

Haley and Peyton were still looking for something to wear. Brooke was looking for shoes to go with the dress she found, when she felt her cell vibrate.

_'I'm home, c ya wen u get bk. Takeout for dinner. Ly Luke'_

Brooke read her message, then replied,

_'Be hme soon. Ly2 Brooke.'_

Brooke found a pair of shoes, then went to find Haley and Peyton. ''Hey guys did you find anything to wear.'' She said once she found them.

Haley nodded her head, ''Yeah we did. Did you get shoes?'' Haley asked as they went to the cash desk to pay for them.

''Yeah I'm gonna head home. Luke's home and I wanna see him. So I'll see ya's either at the game or after it.'' Brooke said as she huggeg them bye.

Haley said ''Wait Brooke, I'll give you a ride home. I'm gonna go see Nathan.'' She huggeg Peyton bye and then she and Brooke left.

**(In the car)**

''You looking forward to seeing fallout boy tonight.'' Haley said as they pulled out if the car park.

''Yeah their great. I love their music. How did they get fallout boy to perform at TRIC'' Brooke asked.

''Peyton works there and organizes the all ages nights.'' Haley said pulling up at Brooke's apartment. ''I'll see ya tonight.'' Haley continued as Brooke got out.

''See ya later Hales.'' Brooke said as she got her bags from the back.

Haley waved as she drove off. Brooke went into the house and found Lucas watching ESPN. ''Hey baby.'' Brooke said, setting her bags down and walking over to him. She gave him a soft kiss. ''You ready for the game tonight.'' She continued.

''Hey pretty girl. Yeah I'm ready. Did you have fun with the girls today?'' Lucas asked her as he pulled her into his arms.

Brooke laughed and said ''Yeah, Peyton didn't want to leave Victoria secret. She wants to suprise Jake later. She asked me if I waas getting anything.'' Brooke chukled at Lucas' face, he was smirking. ''Sorry to tell ya, I didn't get anything. But I think you'll have fun taking the dress off instead.'' Lucas' face dropped.

''Ahh babe.'' Lucas pouted. Brooke kissed his pouted lips. ''I love you. How about we order dinner, then we've to get ready.'' Lucas said.

Brooke ordered the pizza while Lucas took a shower. While he was in the shower his cell phone rang. Brooke picked it up and answered it, ''LUCAS SCOTT, where the fuck are you!'' she heard Keith scream. Brooke ended the phone call.

Lucas got out of the shower and got dressed. ''Brooke, can you get the door.'' He called out when he heard someone knock the door. When the person knocked again Lucas went to answer it.

''Hey here's your pizza that will be $10 please.'' The delivery guy said.

Lucas paid and took the pizza. ''Thanks mate.'' Lucas said closing the door.

He found Brooke sitting on the couch staring off to space. Lucas put the pizza on the table in front of her. ''Brooke.'' He said waving his hands in front of her.

Brooke blinked she turned round to him and said, ''Sorry. Luke I've got to tell you something.''

Lucas said, ''Baby whats wrong. Is something wrong with the baby.'' Lucas was starting to panic.

''No it's not the baby. While you were in the shower, your cell phone rang, so I answered it. Baby, Keith was the person who called. He wants to know where you are? I ended the phone call before he said anything else. He thought I was you. He screamed down the phone.'' Brooke said as she started to cry.

Lucas put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. ''Ssh baby, its okay don't cry. He's not going to find us okay. If he does well handle it. We've got Dan and Nathan, they both know whay happened. So why don't we eat, then you can go change and we'll leave for the game. Okay.'' Lucas said. He kissed her temple and with the pads of her thumbs wiped her tears away.

Brooke pulled out of Lucas' arms and grabbed the pizza box. She sat back and handed a slice to Lucas and then took one for herself. When they were finished, Brooke went for a shower and Lucas tidyed up.

An hour later and Lucas and Brooke were leaving for the game. When they arrived at the game the met Nathan standing outside with Dan and Deb. ''Hello Lucas, Brooke. Are you ready for the game Lucas.'' Deb asked as she greeted he two teens.

Brooke hugged Deb. ''Yeah I'm ready just can't wait to play.'' Lucas answered her as he shook Dan's hand and done the knuckles with Nathan.

''Come on man we gotta go get ready. Brooke can sit with dad and my mum.'' Nathan said to Lucas.

Lucas turned to face Brooke and placed a kiss on her lips. ''Good Luck baby. I love you.'' Brooke said.

''Love you too.'' Lucas said before walking into the gym with Nathan who was waiting on him.

Brooke started to head into the gym, when she spotted a familar red head. ''Oh my god Mouth is that you.'' Brooke said.

The red head turned round and smiled, ''Oh my god Brooke Davis.'' Mouth said as he walked towards her. ''When did you move here.'' He continued.

Brooke hugged him and said, ''We moved here about a week and half ago. It's Brooke Scott now. Me and Lucas got married and we're also having a baby, I've got 4 months to go.''

''Congratulations. You and Lucas. How did you do that without Keith finding out. I mean....'' Mouth said but stopped when he saw Dan and Deb standing there.

''It's okay Mouth they know. Lucas told them everything. Keith doesn't know, coz of Luke's age we didn't need to tell him.'' Brooke said knowing why Mouth had stopped.

''How's Rachel doing.'' Mouth asked as they followed Dan and Deb towards the bleachers.

''She's good still the same old she was 3 years ago.'' Brooke said, she knew Mouth always had a crush on Rachel. Brooke saw Haley and Peyton on the sidelines. She also saw Lucas warming up, so she pointed him out to Mouth.

''Hey I gotta go. I'm annoucing the game. I'll see ya later.'' Mouth said.

Brooke hugged him bye and went to join Dan and Deb. The game had started and Lucas was doing good. The Ravens ended up winning 45-25 with Lucas scoring the winning basket.

In the Locker room the boys were getting changed. Once they were ready they headed out to find the girls. ''You played a great game tonight Luke.'' Nathan said as they entered the gym. They found the girls with Dan and Deb talking to them.

Brooke spotted Lucas coming over to them, she smiled. ''Great game baby. You'll never guess who I saw.'' She said once Lucas reached her.

He gave her a kiss and chukled a bit at her exictment. ''Thanks baby. It actually feels good to play a game without Keith around. I've no idea who did you see?.'' He asked, playing along. He knows who see seen, because he heard him annoucing the game.

''Mouth McFadden. Look there he is.'' Brooke said pointing to Mouth who was walking towards them.

Lucas turned round and saw him too. He smiled, when Mouth reached them he said, ''Hey Luke. I heard about you guys, I'm happy for the both of yas.''

''Cheers mate. You wanna go to TRIC with us, Nathan, Haley, Peyton and Jake.'' Lucas said as they all started to walk out of the gym.

''Sure, if's thats okay with everyone else.'' Mouth said. Everyone nodded that it was okay for him to go with them. They all got into seperate cars and had all agreed to meet at TRIC once they all went home and got changed.

Once arriving at TRIC, Lucas and Brooke quickly found everyone else. ''Hey guys so fallout boy is on at 10.30pm. So until then the DJ is just gonna play for people to dance.'' Peyton informed them after talking to the DJ.

Lucas and Brooke went to the bar to get a drink. Deb was behind the bar working and Dan was sitting at it. ''Hey guys. What can I get you to drink?'' Deb said noticing the two.

''Can we just have two bottles of water please.'' Brooke ordered.

''That was one hell of a shot you took at the end of the game. I'm telling ya I didn't think it was gonna go in.'' Dan said to Lucas.

Lucas just laughed and said, ''Sorry if I scared ya dad.'' Lucas stopped after the word dad left his mouth. Deb had came back with the two bottles of water to hear what he said.

Brooke who was looking at Lucas, turned to Deb and took the water bottles from her and said, ''Thanks heres the money, were gonna go find everyon else again.'' Brook took Lucas' hand and walked away.

Dan was sitting shocked. ''Did he call me dad.'' Dan asked once it set in on what Lucas called him. Dan was smiling. Deb smiled at her husband and was about to say something when a customer came to the bar to get a drink.

Meanwhile Lucas and Brooke had found everyone sitting at a table. They joined them. They were talking about random thing when the DJ started to play there song. ''Dance with me.'' Brooke said holding her hand out for Lucas to take when she heard the intro music. They both went to the dance floor. Lucas had his hands on her waist and Brooke's were around his neck. They shared a kiss.

_Took my hands, touched my heart,  
Held me close, you were always there,  
By my side, night and day.  
Through it all, baby come what may,  
Swept away on a wave of emotion,  
Oh we're caught in the eye of the storm,  
And whenever you smile I can hardly believe that you're mine,  
Believe that you're mine,_

This love is unbreakable,  
It's unmistakable,  
And each time I look in your eyes,  
I know why,  
This love is untouchable,  
A feeling my heart just can't deny,  
Each time I look in your eyes, oh baby,  
I know why,  
This love is unbreakable.

Share the laughter, share the tears,  
We both know we'll go on from here,  
Cos together, we are strong,  
In my arms, that's where you belong,  
I've been touched by the hands of an angel,  
I've been blessed by the power of love,  
And whenever you smile, I can hardly believe that you're mine.

_This love is unbreakable,  
It's unmistakable,  
Each time I look in your eyes,  
I know why,  
This love is untouchable,  
A feeling my heart just can't deny,  
Each time you whisper my name, oh baby,  
I know why._

''I love you pretty girl.'' Lucas said kissing her.

''I love you too Luke.'' Brooke said once they broke apart from the kiss.

_This love is unbreakable,  
Through fire and flame,  
When all this is over,  
Our love still remains._

This love is unbreakable,  
It's unmistakable,  
Each time I look in your eyes,  
I know why,  
This love is untouchable,  
A feeling my heart just can't deny.  
Each time you whisper my name, oh baby,  
I know why,  
Cos each time I look in your eyes, oh baby,  
I know why,  
This love is unbreakable.

When the song was over Lucas and Brooke went to their table. Peyton wasn't there. ''Where's Peyton gone too.'' Brooke asked noticing her absence.

Haley pointed to the stage. ''Up there to introduce fallout boy.'' Haley said.

Peyton took centre stage. ''Hey guys. You all having fun tonight.'' she said. After everyone screamed 'Yeah' she continued. ''I am honored to say that it's time to welcome fallout boy to the stage.'' As fallout boy made their way out, Peyton made her way back to the table.

Fallout boy started with 'Sugar, we're going down.' Everyone made their way to the dance floor to watch them.

''You okay, pretty girl.'' Lucas asked, when he noticed Brooke holding her stomach. Brooke just nodded her head and grabbed his hand, she placed it on her baby bump.

''Did you feel it.'' Brooke asked, hoping that Lucas felt their son kick for the first time.

Lucas gave Brooke a kiss. ''I sure did. He's gonna be a football player.'' Lucas said.

Nathan came over and handed the two of them waters. ''Here dad sent them over for you two. He also said not to worry about what you said. He told me you would know what he was talking about.'' Nathan said.

Lucas nodded his head and said, ''We were talking about the game and I called him dad. It just slipped out.''

Nathan laughed, ''Judging by the smile he has on his face. I would say he's happy you called him dad. Big brother.'' Nathan said adding big brother to the end to let Lucas know he was now part of their family.

Lucas laughed, ''If you say so. You know him better than anyone little brother.'' Lucas said. He felt comfortable around Nathan and his friends, aswell as Dan and Deb. Most importantly he felt wanted by someone other than Brooke.

Brooke smiled at them, 'Hey uncle Nathan, wanna feel your nephew kicking.'' Brooke asked him. She was happy her son was gonna have a family. She only ever had her dad, after her mum left when she was 2 years old.

Nathan nodded his head, so Brooke took his hand and placed it where she colud feel the baby still kicking.

''Wow that's amazing. He could be the next greatest quaterback.'' Nathan said. He was really amazed by what he felt. He took his hand off and said, ''My mum also told me to tell you, that you didn't have to start to 12.00pm and that you could finish at 5.00pm.''

Brooke hugged Nathan, ''Thank-you.'' She said knowing Nathan had asked her to change her shift.

''No problem Brooke, just as long as you stay till the show is over.'' Nathan said as they pulled out of the hug.

''Yeah okay, I'll stay, but how about tomarrow night, you, Haley, Peyton, Jake and Mouth come over to our apartment for a movie night.'' Brooke said just as Haley and Lucas came back with more drinks.

Haley handed Nathan a soda and said, '' What were you two talking about.'' Lucas gave Brooke a kiss and her bottle of water.

''Brooke was just inviting us, Peyton Jake and Mouth to theirs tomarrow night for movie night after her shift.'' Nathan said filling Haley in on what was being said. ''And I just felt my nephew kick.'' He continued.

''So has everyone enjoyed themselves tonight.'' Fallout Boys Pete said, about an hour later. Everyone in the bar screamed 'Yeah.' So he continued ''Okay we're going to finish with This ain't a scene.''

The crowd started to dance to the song. Once it was over, Peyton went up to the stage and said, ''Thanks very much to fallout boy. And goodnight everyone. Drive safe.'' Everyone once again gave around of appluse.

When Lucas and Brooke arrived home they went straight to the bedroom and got ready for bed. Once they were in under the covers, Brooke cuddled up in Lucas' arms with her head on his chest. Lucas kissed the top of her head and said, ''Did you enjoy tonight pretty girl.''

''Mhm it was fun. Fallout boy was brillant. It was even better when we felt him kick. You played brillant tonight. What was it like to play without Keith there?'' Brooke asked. She placed her hand on his chest by her head.

Lucas reached for her hand and started playing with her wedding ring. ''Yeah I did enjoy it. I mean, I didn't have to worry about not scoring enough points.'' Lucas said, as he still played with her ring. ''Brooke I love you so much. You and our son mean everything to me.'' He continued.

Brooke was crying by the end of his speech. She wiped her tears away and said, ''I love you to Luke.'' She placed a kiss on his chest. ''Goodnight Luke.'' Brooke said closing her eyes.

''Goodnight prettygirl.'' Lucas said yawning. They both fell into a deep sleep, comfortable in each others arms.

The next morining Brooke woke up alone in bed. ''Lucas!'' she shouted.

Lucas came back into the bedroom with a tray filled with breakfast. ''What's wrong baby?'' He said as he sat down beside her on the bed.

''Nothings wrong. I woke up in bed and you were gone.'' Brooke said as she took a bit of the chocalte chip pancakes.

''Well I thought that I would make my lovely wife breakfast in bed before she had to go to work.'' He said as he took a drink of milk.

Brooke shook her head no and looked over at the clock it said '9.30pm'. ''Not at all. It's just I've been used to waking up in your arms every morining.'' Brooke said. ''I have to get showered and ready for work.'' She continued.

After finishing her breakfast that Lucas made, Brooke got showered and headed of to the cafe. When she got there she saw Theresa sitting in a booth. ''Brooke can you get table 5 please.'' Deb said as she came out of the back with 2 plates.

''Hello, what can I get for you.'' Brooke asked the couple.

''Hi, can we have 2 coffee's and a chocalate milkshake and a plate of fries please.'' The man said. As Brooke was walking past Theresa she hear. ''You know I think I saw Lucas making out with someone last night at TRIC.'' Brooke walked over and handed Deb the order.

''You going to let her talk to you like that.'' Deb asked taking the slip from her and going into the kicthen.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders and went to get the drinks for table 5. She walke dover and gave them their drinks. ''Here ya go here's your 2 coffee's and your milkshake.'' Brooke said setting them on the table. She walked back to the kicthen and saw Deb.

''What does it matter. She doesn't care what I say. And anyway I know that Lucas didn't do anything that's all that really matters.'' Brooke said before walking out with the fries for table 5.

3 hours later and Theresa was still in the same seat. Brooke was ingoring her. She was getting another tables drink ready when she heard the bell above the door ring. ''Hey Brooke is my ma back there.'' Nathan asked her when Brooke looked up. '' You okay Brooke.'' Nathan countinued as he noticed tears in her eyes.

''Yeah I'm okay. Your mums back there completing an order. I'll see ya tonight.'' Brooke said as she walked over to table 7.

''Here you go. Here your drinks.'' Brooke said putting them on the table and walking back to the counter.

''I think it was Bevin, he was making out with.'' Theresa said as Brooke passed her booth.

Nathan heard what Theresa said so he said, ''Ma, can you let Brooke go keeps saying things everytime Brooke passes her. Brooke is about ready to break down. I'll cover the rest of her shift.''

Deb saw Brooke was she came into the kitchen and she looked as she was ready to cry. ''Brooke sweetheart why don't you go home. Nathan will cover for you.'' She said.

''Are you sure. It's only 3.00pm, I still have another 2 hours left.'' Brooke asked. She did want to go home, she wanted Lucas to see him and to talk to him.

Deb nodded her head yes. ''Why don't you phone Lucas to pick you up,'' Deb said handing Nathan, Brooke's apron.

Lucas arrived not long after Brooke called him. ''Hey Nathan.'' Lucas said spotting Nathan behind the counter. ''Where's Brooke.'' He said notcing she wasn't there.

''Hey Luke, Brooke's coming now. She was just taking to my ma.'' Nathan said as he went to get her.

When Brooke walked out, she waved bye to Nathan and Deb. She just walked past Lucas not even acknowleding him. Lucas followed her out to the car. The whole ride was slient. When they got to the apartment, Brooke went to the bedroom leaving a confused Lucas in the hall. He walked down to the bedroom and opened the door. ''Brooke what's wrong? Did something happen at work?'' Lucas asked.

''NO! Just leave me ALONE Lucas.'' Brooke said,shouting alone at him, as she got off the bed. She headed for the bedroom door, but was too slow.

Lucas stopped her and said, ''Brooke tell me what's wrong? Please. Did I do something?'' He was holding her arms, as he tried not too cry. The idea of hurting Brooke upset him.

Brooke noticed that he was near crying so she answered, ''At work, I saw Theresa and she said that she saw you making out with Bevin at TRIC last night. I tried to Igore her, but I couldn't.''

''Brooke I don't even know anyone with the name Bevin. I would never do that to you. I love you. You were the one who saved me from Keith.'' Lucas said still holding her arms.

''I'm sorry, I'm sorry.'' Brooke kept saying over and over. She was now shaking and crying.

Lucas took Brooke into his arms and said ''Ssh baby, it's okay. Please don't cry baby.'' Lucas held Brooke tighter. Brooke gripped the back of his t-shirt.

About 5 mintues later Lucas felt Brooke relax in his arms and her breathing even out. He carried her to the bed and laid her under the covers. He walked out of the bedroom and to the living room. 2 hours later his cell phone started to ring. ''Hey Nate. what's up?'' Lucas said as he answered his cell.

''Hey mate. Just wondering if were still meeting up at your apartment tonight.'' Nathan said as he was on his break.

''Yeah come round at about 7.00pm. Well order takeout.'' Lucas said. Just as he was about to end the call he said, ''Oh and Nathan, will you get a tub of cookie dough please.''

Nathan said, ''Yeah sure. Listen I don't want to be nosy but is everything okay with you and Brooke.''

''Yeah we're okay now. Theresa was just saying things and they got to her. She actually sleeping now.'' Lucas said.

After they hung up, Lucas went to check on Brooke. When he saw that she was still sleeping, he looked at the clock and saw it was 5.30pm, so he decided to go and get a shower. While he was in the shower he thought about his life and how good the past week and a half had been. He was brought out of his thoughts, when he felt two small hands slip around his waist. ''Hey pretty girl. Sleep well?'' Lucas asked her.

''Yeah. It was just what I needed. What time is everyone coming at.'' He heard her say in her raspy voice that he finds sexy.

He turned round to face her and said, ''I told Nathan when he phoned to come at 7.00pm and well order takeout. I also told him to get you a tub of cookie dough.''

''Yeah. I love you. So I was thinking that maybe tomarrow we can go shopping for things for the nursery.'' Brooke said giving Lucas a kiss.

Lucas returned the kiss. When they came up for air, he said, ''Sure, whatever you want baby. Come on we have to get out now. We've got an hour before they all come.''

Lucas stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself, then he got a towel for Brooke and helped her out. ''What if I didn't want to get out.'' Brooke said as she got out with a pout on her face,

Lucas kissed her pouted lips and laughed. ''We had to. Unless you wanna be late to your own movie night.'' He said as they both went to the bedroom.

Brooke dried herself and said, ''No.'' She continued to get dress before going over and drying her hair.

Once Lucas was dressed he said, ''I love you baby.''

''Love you too.'' Brooke said still drying her hair.

Lucas had left Brooke in the bedroom to finish getting ready, while he went to watch T.V. 20 mintues later when Brooke was finished, she joined him on the couch. ''Any ideas on what colour to do the nursery.'' Lucas said as he put the T.V on mute.

Brooke turned round on the couch to sit facing him. ''Yeah I like blue and Peyton said yesterday while we were shopping, that she would paint a mural.'' She said, spreading her legs across Lucas and resting her back on the arm of the couch.

''We could paint different sports on the wall, like basketball, soccer and football.'' Lucas said while massaging her feet.

''Mmm that's nice. What time is it?'' Brooke said as Lucas continued to massage her feet and ankles.

Lucas stopped for a mintue to look at his watch. He laughed when he heard Brooke sigh. ''You asked me the time. I had to stop.'' He went back to massaging her feet, then continued, ''By the way iit's 6.45pm. They should be here in about 15 mintues.''

''So I have to get up. If I do will you massage my feet again later or tomarrow.'' Brooke said as she sat up.

''I promise, I will. Come here, love you pretty girl.'' Lucas said as he placed a kiss on her lips. Brooke deepened the kiss, Lucas smiled into the kiss when he heard her let out a moan.

They were brought out of the kiss when they heard a knock at the door. Lucas went into the bathroom, as Brooke went to answer the door. ''Hey Peyton, Jake. You two are the first ones here. Come on in.''

Peyton and Jake came in and sat on the couch. ''Nathan, Haley and Mouth will be here in 5 mintues. Where's Lucas?'' Peyton asked.

''Hey guys. Where's the others?'' Lucas asked as he came back into the room.

''Hey Luke. They're on their way.'' Jake said when he saw him.

''Okay when they come well order the takeout, then pick a movie.'' Lucas said.

Nathan, Haley and Mouth arrived 5 mintues after Peyton and Jake. ''Hey guys. Here's your cookie dough Luke.'' Nathan said as they came in.

''Thanks mate.'' Lucas said taking the ice-cream and putting it away in the freezer.

They all ordered what they wanted to eat and while they were waiting on the food, Brooke had picked 2 dvd's to watch. ''Dirty Dancing and Roadhouse which one.'' Brooke said.

''Not Dirty Dancing please.'' Lucas said in a pleading tone.

Peyton and Haley both picked Dirty Dancing. They all laughed when the four guys groaned at their choice. ''Okay how about this, well watch both dvd's if we can. But it's Dirty Dancing first. Sorry boys.'' Brooke said.

''Okay babe. Put it on.'' Lucas said. Just as Brooke was putting the dvd into the dvd player, there was a knock on the door.

Lucas got up to answer it. ''Here's your delivery. That will be $25.50.'' The guy said.

Lucas paid him and took the food. He went back to the others. Peyton and Jake were on the chair. Brooke, Haley and Mouth were on the couch. Nathan was on the floor in front of Haley. Lucas sat down beside Nathan in front of Brooke. He put the food on the table, so everyone could just help themselves. Brooke pressed play on the remote to start the dvd.

Everyone was sitting watching the movie and enjoying themselves, when Lucas' cell rang. Brooke paused the dvd. Lucas answered his phone. ''Hello.'' He said.

_''Lucas. You better tell me where the fucking hell you are, before I fucking kill you. I swear you better not be with that little whore.''_ Everyone in the room heard Keith yell.

Brooke moved closer to Lucas. ''I'm not telling you where I am.'' Lucas said as he gained a bit more confidence with Brooke beside him.

_''I swear Lucas when I find you, I will kill you, I mean it.'' _Keith finished with before h hung up.

''Was that Keith. The guy you told me and dad about.'' Nathan asked him, as everyone expect Mouth was still shocked from what they heard.

''Yeah it was him. What am I going to do. He's looking for me.'' Lucas said.

Nathan said, ''Don't worry, if he finds you, well be here and so will dad.''

''Yeah dude, Nathan's right. We're here for you no matter what. That's what friends are for right.'' Jake said as everyone nodded in agreement.

Lucas and Brooke went to the fridge and got out some of the beers, Jake had brought with him for everyone. Brooke lifted a can of soda for herself and they headed back to the couch. ''Here you go guys.'' Lucas said giving Jake, Nathan and Mouth a can.

Brooke gave Peyton and Haley theirs. ''Okay everyone ready for the rest of the movie.'' Brooke said as she sat back down in her orignal seat.

The six of them watched both movies before everyone fell asleep on the floor, on the couch or on the chair. Lucas carried Brooke to bed so she could sleep more comfortably. ''Love you baby.'' Lucas whispered as he lay down beside her and falling asleep.

**AN- I added Mouth to the story because I just love him. The song is called unbreakable sung by an Irish boyband called Westlife. I had Brooke and Lucas fighting because not everything in there relationship can be easy, Its going to be hard with a pregrancy. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN- Sorry for the wait. But I've had interviews to be a camp leader in camp america.**

The next morining, Lucas woke up, with Brooke still in his arms fast asleep. He kissed the top of her head. ''Baby you have to wake up.'' He whispered into her ear.

Brooke stirred, she cuddled in closer to him and said, ''What time is ti?'' She began to sit and stretch.

Lucas looked over at the clock and saw that it read '8.30am.' ''It's 8.30am. We should go see if the others are awake yet.'' Lucas said.

Brooke turned round, ''Kiss first.'' She said as she bent down to kiss him. ''Love you.'' She said when the kiss ended.

''Love you too pretty girl.'' Lucas said giving her another soft kiss. He then bent down and kissed her bump. ''Love you too buddy.'' Lucas said.

They both got up and went out to the living room. They saw that Haley, Peyton and Mouth were awake. They laughed when they saw Jake and Nathan. They were both lying on the floor, Jake had his arms around Nathan. Peyton turned round when she heard the laughing, ''Morining guys.'' She said as she noticted them.

''Morining how long have you3 been up for.'' Lucas asked as Brooke sat down on the arm of the couch.

Haley turned to face him, ''About 10/15 mintues. You guys doing anything today.'' She asked Brooke as she saw Lucas heading into the kitchen.

''Yeah we were going to go shopping for paint and nursery supplies.'' Brooke said sitting on the couch properly.

Peyton said ''If you want, I could start the mural for you today.'' The boys were starting to wake up.

''Sure but we haven't gotten the paint yet.'' Brooke said. Nathan and Jake sat up and looked around.

''Morining you two. Did you's have a nice cuddle.'' Peyton asked. Nathan glared at her. She then turned to Brooke and said, ''I can draw with a marker. Then I'll paint it whenever you get the paint.''

Nathan looked up from the floor and said, ''Hey Brooke if you want me, Jake and Mouth can go get the paint you need, and youget the nusery supplies.''

''Yeah sure. That's great, Thanks Nate.'' Brooke said.

Nathan nodded then began to look around for Lucas. ''Where's Luke.'' He asked the others.

''Kitchen, making breakfast.'' Brooke answered him as she got up to go and see iff he needed any help.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Meanwhile in the kitchen.)**

Lucas was standing at the stove making pancakes and bacon for everyone. _'What the hell am I going to do. I can't put Brooke and the baby in any trouble./ What if something happens to any of them, orsomething happens to me and she's on her own.' _Lucas though to himself. He put the food onto seperate plates. He put some at the table and some at the counter.

Brooke came in, she put her hands on his back. ''You okay baby.'' Brooke asked him.

Lucas turned round and smiled. ''Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about some stuff. Is everyone up yet.'' He asked her putting her arms around her.

Brooke put her head on his chest. ''Yeah Nathan and Jake just woke up. The two of them and Mouth are going o go shopping for the paint. Haley and Peyton are gonna start on the nursery. While we go shopping.''

''Okay why don't you go and get everyone.'' Lucas said letting her out of the hug.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke disappered into the living room. ''Hey guys breakfast is ready.'' Brooke said.

Everyone followed her ino the kitchen. They all sat either at the table or the counter. They all tucked in. ''This is good Luke.'' Haley said.

''Cheers Haley.'' Lucas said with a small smile.

After everyone had finished eating they all went back itno the living room. Lucas went to get a shower. Haley stayed in the kitchen and helped Brooke clear away the dishes from breakfast. ''Haley you could of went into the living room with the others. I would've been fine on my own.''

''Luke cooked the breakfast. It is the most I could do, while everyone else sits in front of the T.V.'' Haley said.

When Lucas got out of the shower, he joined everyone in the living room, they were all talking. ''Hey pretty girl, the shower is free.'' Lucas said as he bent over the back of the couch. He kissed the side of her head.

''Thanks baby.'' Brooke said as she stood up. Lucas joined the boys on the floor, Nathan had ESPN on. They all sat around and watched a college game.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later Lucas and Brooke, were in the mall. They had already gotten a white crib, a changing table, a wardrobe and a glider, they were also white. The items were being delivered later that day. They were now in a colthing store looking at baby colthes. ''Luke, look at these.'' Brooke said as she held up a pair of jeans and a red blue and grey checked shirt.

Lucas nodded his head. ''Yeah babe that's nice.'' He saw a black and white adidas tracksuit. ''What about this babe.'' Lucas said showing it to her. Brooke nodded and took it of him and put it in the basket.

Brooke spotted a pair of baby crib timberland boots. She picked them up and put it in the basket. She also put in a pair of black and white crib vans shoes, so she placed them in the basket also. They walked around and got a few more colthes. ''Hey baby, why don't we pay for this stuff, then we can go get a stroller.'' Lucas said.

They went to the cashier and paid for the stuff. The then went to pick a stroller. After an hout of looking at the strollers. they finaly picked out a lovely brown and green stroller with a car seat. They paid for it, then headed to the car and headed home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Meanwhile with the boys)**

Nathan, Jake and Mouth were in the paint store. Brooke told them that she wanted the walls blue. They had to also get the colours that Peyton needed. ''So Mouth, how do you know Lucas and Brooke.'' Nathan asked as they looked at the different shades of blue.

''I met Brooke in Kindergraden. We then met Lucas when we were in the 3rd grade. From then until I left there was me, Brooke, Lucas, Skills and Rachel.'' Mouth said. ''And I'm guessing that from what happened last night that Nathan knew about Lucas.'' He continued.

Nathan said ''Yeah I did. He told me, my dad and my mum about it one night.'' They had picked a nice shade of blue. They were now getting the colours that Peyton needed.

Jake got the colours that Peyton needed for the mural. ''How long have you known about what he was going through.'' He asked as he put the paint into a trolley.

''About the same as Brooke. She's know about 10 years, so I woulf say I've known about it for 7or 8 years.'' Mouth said as they head to the cashier.

''How come no-one ever said anything.'' Nathan asked as they left the shop.

''When we were younger, we were all sacared to say something. Then when we got older and before I left, Lucas and Brooke got togeather. They didn't want anyone to say anything about it, because Lucas knew if we told he would be taken away and he din't want to lose Brooke, and she was scared of losing him.'' Mouth said as they got into the car and headed home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Meanwhile with the girls)**

Peyton and Haley were in the spare bedroom, Peyton started to draw, while Haley cleared the room of stuff that hadn't been unpacked yet. ''So Hales how are you and Nathan doing.'' Peyton asked as she begun drawing.

''We've been really good. But sometimes he can be annoying. He would leave empty potato chip bag lying around.'' Haley said.

''God I know how you feel, jke does it all the time.'' Peyton said laughing.

Haley looked through the boxes, she found cd's. ''Look here is all their cd's.'' Haley said holding up one of the cd's.

What cd's is there.'' Peyton said as she continued drawing.

''We have Taylor Swift, Britney spears, Eminem, 5o cent, and we also have unbreakable by Westlife.'' Haley answered. She began laughing at the face Peyton made when she turned round.

''Is there anything good in there.'' She asked.

Haley looked through the box and Peyton went back to drawing. ''We also have Black eyed peas, Green day, Kings of Leon, Michale Jackson and Keane.'' Haley said.

''Hales put on Kings of Leon.'' Peyton said finishing up the first part of the mural.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas and Brooke pulled into the driveway, at the sme time as Nathan, Mouth and Jake. ''Hey guys need a hand cryying the paint in.'' Lucas asked at they got out of the car.

''Yeah sure.'' Nathan said. Lucas went to hel them carry the paint. Brooke got the bags from the back seat. The five of them walked into the house. When they got in they heard 'Sex on fire, by the Kings of Leon.' playing. They headed into the room to see Peyton and Haley singing and dancing along to it.

Nathan started laughing along with the others. Haley and Peyton froze, they turned around. ''Oh god I'm so embarssed.'' Haley said.

''Don't worry. Your dancing was good. Hales singing was good. but Peyt not too much, sorry babe.'' Jake said as he continued laughing.

Peyton through a pencil at him. ''Shut up. now why don't you four boys make youselves useful and start painting the other walls'' Peyton said.

They boys started painting the walls, while Haley and Brooke went into the Kitchen. ''So what did you buy.'' Haley asked as Brooke went to the fridge.

''We got the crib, wardrobe, changing table, a gilder, colthes and a stroller. The stroller is in the trunk of the cat and all the furniture will be here later today.'' Brooke said going back to the counter.

''Oh colthes can I see.'' Haley said, as she helped Brooke make ham and cheese sandwhiches and a side salad.

Brooke left Haley to finish the salad. She got the bags from the halland brought them back to the kitchen. ''Hales I got these.'' She said as she showed her the 3 pairs of shoes she brought.

Haley took the 3 pairs from her, ''Oh these are so cute. I like the timberland boots they are adorable.'' Haley said.

''Oh and I thought these were cute for him too.'' Brooke said holding up the tracksuit and jeans and shirt.

''I like the jeans, they are cute. Look at the design on the back pockets.'' Haley said. ''Should we call the others for lunch.'' She continued.

Brooke yelled, ''LUKE! LUNCH!, there we go.'' Haley was laughing whenever they all came into the kitchen.

Nathan's phone went off just as they were all sitting down to eat.

_'Family dinner. Tell Brooke and Lucas. Dad'_

''Luke dad said that we're having a family dinner tonight. You and Brooke are invited.'' Nathan said, after he read the text message.

Lucas looked at Brooke, she nodded her head yes. ''Yeah, sure well go.'' Lucas said to Nathan.

After they finished up their lunch, the boys and Peyton went back to the nursery to finish painting, Haley and Brooke tidyed up from Lunch. At around 4.00pm the room had been painted. The boys were now trying to put the crib up. They had succeeded in putting up the wardrobe. ''Where are the damn instructions.'' Nathan said starting to get frustrated.

Lucas handed him the instructions, ''Here you go.'' He said.

Nathan read the instructions again. ''God can instructions not be easy to read.'' Nathan said after he read the instructions.

Peyton, Brooke and Haley started laughing at him. ''Give me the instructions, Nathan.'' Brooke said with her hand out.

Nathan handed the instructions over. The three girls read them. Haley got down on to the floor. She started to help them with the crib. They finally got the crib put togeather. At around 5.00pm everyone headed out. Nathan, Brooke and Lucas headed over to the Scott house for dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Mum, dad. Were are you guys?'' Nathan called out as they entered the house.

''In the family room.'' Deb called back to him. ''Is Lucas and Brooke with you.'' She continued.

Nathan, Lucas and Brooke walked into the family room. ''Yeah.'' Nathan said. He then spotted to other people in the room. ''Grandma, Grandad.'' He continued. Nathan hugged them both.

Lucas and Brooke looked at each other. They then heard Mae say, ''Who is this young man.''

Dan stood up and said, ''Mum, dad you remember Karen Roe.''

Royal shook his head and sighed, ''We do. I remember that woman, she left your brother to tell you about the abortion she had.'' He said.

Dan walked over to Lucas. ''Lucas is my son. Karen had Keith lie about the abortion. They have been raising him togeather.'' Dan said.

Mae stood up and walked over to Lucas and Brooke. She takes Lucas into her arms and hugged him. ''Nice to see you son. Now tell me who this beautiful young woman is.''

''This is Brooke. My wife.'' Lucas said as he retook Brooke's hand in his again. He held it tight.

''Your wife.'' Mae asked. When he nodded his head, she turned to Brooke and said, ''Hello dear. I'm Dan's mum, Nathan's grandmother and Lucas'.''

''Hi.'' Brooke said a bit nervous.

Deb called everyone to the dinning room table.'' Everyone sat down. Royal said grace. After he said grace and everyone served themselves Deb looked at the teens and said. ''So how did your movie night go.''

''It was good until the phone call that Lucas got from Keith.'' Nathan told them forgetting that his grandparents didn't know about the abuse.

''What did he say.'' Dan asked. He could already feel himself starting to get angry.

''He said that Lucas had to tell him were he was before he killed him. And he called Brooke a whore. Before he finished he said when he finds him. He will kill him and that he meant it.'' Nathan said.

Royal interrupted and said, ''Wait a mintue. Keith said this.'' He was still a little confused from what he heard.

''Yeah dad. Keith has been abusing Lucas since he was 7 years old. Lucas is meant to be a senior, but is a junior because of him. Karen is an acholic and a drug addict who doesn't care about him. So him and Brooke got married, then they came here to find me. I could kill him right about now.'' Dan said filling his parents in on what has been happening to him.

''So we got the nursery painted and the furniture all put togeather and moved into the nursery.'' Nathan said changing the subject, not wanting Lucas to have to remember the phone call from last night.

''Who's Nursery.'' Mae asked.

''The nursery in our apartment.'' Brooke said.

Deb said, ''Lucas and Brooke are going to be our parents in 4 months to a baby boy.''

''Have you got any names picked out yet Brooke.'' Mae asked

Brooke looked over at Mae and said, ''Yeah we are going to call him Ethan Daniel Scott.''

''Good name.'' Royal said. They all sat around talking about how school for the teens was going and how basketball was going for Lucas and Nathan. They also talked a bit more about the birth of their son.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(3 Months Later)

Over the last 3 months things couldn't get any better for Lucas and Brooke. Brooke was now 8 months pregrant. Her and Luke couldn't wait for their son to arrive. They had gotten closer to Dan and Deb. Lucas started to call Dan, dad about a month ago. Every Sunday they have family dinner with Dan, Deb and Nathan and sometimes Royal and Mae would join them. Brooke had gotten closer to the old lady called Liz, who lived next door. She had also gotten closer to Haley and Peyton, they would go shopping every Friday after school, then to the game, then they would go off to TRIC. Brooke is still workng at Deb's Diner. They all meet up on a Saturday night at Brooke and Lucas' apartment for movie night.

''Okay guys is everyone ready for Final Destination 3D.'' Brooke asked. Everyone nodded as they all put their 3D glasses on.

Brooke sat on Lucas' lap. Haley and Nathan were cuddled togeather on the couch. Peyton was in Jake's lap on the chair and Mouth was sitting on the floor. Halfway through the movie Lucas got up to go to the bathroom. Brooke had just gotten comfortable in Lucas' place, when there was a knock on the door. Brooke paused the movie, ''Back in a mintue guys.'' Brooke said as she got up to answer the door. Brooke was shocked to see the two people on the other side of the door.

''Where the fuck is that ungrateful brat, Karen calls a son.'' Everyone in the living room heard Keith yell.

''He isn't here. I haven't seen him since I left Califorina.'' Brooke said, hoping two things. 1. Keith would believe her and 2, Lucas wouldn't come out of the bathroom.

Keith pushed past her, knocking her forcefully to the ground. ''Liar. That thing your carrying proves you know where he is.'' Keith yelled down to her. Everyone came out of the living room just in time to see Keith knock her to the ground.

''Hey.'' Nathan said as Haley and Peyton went over to Brooke and helped her up. They brought her over to the couch.

''Who the fuck are you. Wait let me think, Your Brooke's new boyfriend. I always knew she was a slut.'' Keith said as Karen stood in the background laughing. Everyone could tell that she was drunk.

''Nathan Scott. Lucas is my brother. Dan is my father.'' Nathan said smirking.

Lucas had just walked out of the bathroom when he saw Keith in the hall. He walks towards them. He sees Brooke sitting on the couch crying. ''Babe. You okay.'' Lucas asked not caring if Keith saw him.

Brooke just nodded her head. Keith turns around to see him, ''Did you think I wouldn't find him. I told you when I called, that I would _KILL!_ you if I found you.'' Keith said getting closer to him.

Keith grabbed his t-shirt making Brooke let out a tiny scream. She covered her eyes as Keith punched Lucas in the stomach. He punched him a few times in the stomach. He then punched him in the side of the head and the face. Karen stands in the background cheering Keith on as he grabbed Lucas by the neck and pushed him up against the wall. ''I meant it when I said I would kill you. Do you understand me.'' Keith said. ''Blink once for yes, and twice for no.'' He continued laughing when he saw Lucas couldn't talk.

Lucas blinked once, letting Keith know he understood what he was saying. Nathan sent a text message to Dan.

_'Dad u need to get 2 Luke's place quick. Keith is strangling him. Nate.'_

Keith tightned his grip around Lucas' neck. He lifted his hand up to see it. He saw the ring on his left finger. ''Did I give you permission to get married.'' Keith yelled into his face. ''Did I.'' He asked again. Lucas blinked twice for no.

Keith pushed him to the ground. He kicked him a few times in the stomach. Blood had started to come out of his mouth. Everyone was standing back in shock. Brooke wanted to get up to help him, but as soon as she stood up and felt a pain in the lower part of her stomach. Then she felt a warm liquid run down her legs. ''My waters just broke.'' She said crying.

Lucas was now lying on the floor unconsious. Keith was about to kick him once more when he felt 2 hands pull him off Lucas and push him up against the wall. ''Hello Keith.'' Dan said with a smirk, he was happy he had Keith, he could finally hit him for everything he put Lucas through and for all the lies he told.

Deb went over to check on Lucas, he was still unconsious. ''He's breathing, but it's very shallow.'' She tells everyone in the room.

Liz there next door neighbour came into see what all the shouting was about. When she came in she saw Lucas on the floor. Brooke on the couch in pain holding her stomach being held by Haley and having her back rubbed by Peyton. She also saw Dan holding Keith against the wall trying not to hit him. ''Call an ambluance for Lucas and Brooke. And call the police aswell for this piece of scum.'' Dan told Liz.

''Get your fucking hands off me Danny.'' Keith hissed trying to get out off Dan's grip.

''How do you like being held up against the wall. Well Keith do you like it.'' Dan asked taunting him.

''You don't know what the fuck your talking about. You weren't there trying to raise a brat who wouldn't listen to you. He needed a few slaps before he would fucking listen to me.'' Keith said.

Dan tighned his grip on Keith. ''So that gives you the right to abuse him his whole life. And I wasn't there because you lied to me and told me that she had a fucking abortion, when she really moved away.'' Dan said. He really wanted to hit him. Dan turned around to look at his son on the floor.

Lucas' head was in Deb's lap. Karen came over to them. ''Leave my son the hell alone. Go be mommy to your own son.'' Karen said to Deb. ''I said to leave him alone, I can look after him.'' She continued when Deb wouldn't listen.

''You'll help him. Your the reason he is like this. You have let scum beat him day in and day out.'' Deb said, running her hands through Lucas' hair. Deb turned round to look at Brooke. She saw Haley and Peyton trying to soothe her through the pain she was in.

The ambualance and police arrived not long after being called. The paramedics put Lucas on a streacher. They took him out and placed him in the back of the ambualance. One of the paramedics stayed with him, while the other one went into get Brooke. She was then helped out and placed into the ambalance beside Lucas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dan and Deb told the police what happened. The 5 teens all had to give statements on what they saw happen. The police then arrested Keith and Karen. They all left to go to the hosptial. As soon as they got there Deb went to see Brooke to see if she was okay. ''Hi sweetheart, How are you feeling?.'' Deb asked as soon as she entered her room.

Brooke turned round, her eyes were all red and puffy from crying. ''It hurts.'' she said. Deb went over and sat on the chair beside her. She held her hand. ''Do you know how Luke's doing.''

Deb nodded her head. ''No sweetheart. I don't know anything on him yet. Dan went into his room to see him.'' Deb said. Before Brooke could say anything to her, another contraction hit. She squeezed Deb's hand tight.

''God can someone, not just come out and tell us what's happening with the 2 of them.'' Haley complained to Nathan, Peyton, Jake and Mouth as they sat in the waiting room of Tree Hill Memorial Hosptail.

''Hopefully mum or dad will come out soon with some news in them.'' Nathan told her, he took Haley's hand in his and gave it a soft and gentle squeeze.

When Dan went into the hosptial room that Lucas was in. When he got there he saw that Lucas was awake and aruging with the doctor. ''Don't touch me please.'' he heard him say. When the doctor went to touch him again, he heard Lucas say, ''No! Please don't. Just please leave it.''

''Lucas you okay son.'' Dan asked getting closer to Lucas' hosptial bed. When Lucas shook his head no. Dan asked. ''Why what's wrong.''

''I just want the doctor to leave me alone. I need to see Brooke. I need to know that she's okay.'' Lucas cried.

''I can'y leave you alone, it's my job to help you and to clean you up.'' The doctor said trying to clean him up again.

''Please dad. I hate hosptials and I hate doctors. An old friend of Keith's was a doctor. He knew what was going on and he said nothing. He told Keith what lies to tell to the school whenever I couldn't go in. The only person I let clean me up is Brooke and if she can't do it the Rachel will do it. I just want to see Brooke. Please.'' Lucas said. ''Oh and if I could deliver a baby Brooke wouldn't be in a hosptial.'' Lucas said joking.

Dan let out a laugh. When he couldn't calm down, he said, ''I'll talk to the doctor and see if he'll let you see Brooke.'' Dan went to talk to the doctor. ''Listen can you let him go see his wife, she's in labour and he's really worried about her.'' Dan said.

''I can't I have to clean him up first.'' The doctor told him.

''Listen he isn't going to let you touch him. His wife may be able to talk him into letting you clean him.'' Dan said.

''Go ahead take him down to see his wife.'' The doctor said.

Deb was still in Brooke's room helping her through the pain, which had doubled in the last hour. ''Ssh sweetheart. It's okay just squeeze my hand as tight as you want.'' Deb said as he placed a damp colth on top of Brooke's forehead. They were sitting in the room, Brooke was starting to doze off, when Lucas entered into the room. Brooke turned round in the bed and saw that Lucas was still all bloody.

Deb stood up. ''Here son, why don't you sit down here beside Brooke,'' Deb said walking towards Lucas and Dan. Lucas nodded and walked over towards the chair.

When he got there he saw that Brooke was crying. ''Ssh baby, it's okay. I'm okay. We'll be okay and you and our son are both going to be okay. I promise.'' Lucas said as they held each other. Lucas felt a sharp pain in his stomach from when Keith kicked him, he tried to hide it from Brooke.

When they pulled out off the hug. Brooke said. ''Baby will you let Deb clean you up. I can't do it and I wold rather you be clean off blood for when our son is born and not all bloody. Please.'' Brooke rubbed her thumb over the cut on his forehead. When he winced in pain, Brooke said, ''Sorry.''

Lucas nodded his head. ''Okay I'll let her do it.'' He said as he sat down in the chair.

Deb went out to see if they would give her a first aid kit. Dan went out to the waiting room to let the others know what was happening. Deb came back into the room with a first aid box. ''Okay Luke this may sting a little.'' Deb said taking out the spray to clean his cuts with.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After 9 hours of labour Brooke was brought up to the deilvery room. Lucas was giving some scrubs to change into. He was then brought into Brooke's room. He stood beside her and started to run his hands through her hair and let her squeeze his hand.

''Okay Brooke on the next contraction I want you to push then hold to the count of 3.'' Dr Molloy said.

Brooke pushed as hard as she could on her next contraction, she was holding Lucas' hand that tight he thought it was going to break. After 20 mintues of pushing Brooke was wanting to give up. ''I can't do it anymore.'' She cried.

''Come on pretty girl. You can do it.'' Lucas said as he wiped the sweat from her forehead.

''You do it. I hope your happy with 1 child because I'm not doing this again. You are never touching me again.'' Brooke screamed at him.

She pushed again and Dr Molloy said, ''Okay Brooke I see the head. One more push and your son will be here.''

On her last push Ethan Daniel Scott was born, ''What's wrong? Why isn't he crying?'' Brooke cried.

''Its okay were going to bring him up to the NICU. He's a mont early, so his lungs aren't quite developed yet. We're going to clean you up, then if you want we'll bring you up to see your son.'' Dr Molloy said. One of the nurses took Lucas out of the room. He went into the waiting room.

''Ethan Daniel Scott has been born. He's in the NICU as his lungs aren't fully developed.'' Lucas told them all. Everyone got up to congradulate him. Deb hugged him, being careful of his injuries.

A nurse came and got him. Lucas and Brooke were brought up to the NICU, Brooke was in a wheelchair. They were brought to an incubator. ''Here is your son. You will be able to hold him maybe in a day or two. He weighed in at 4lb 4oz.'' The nurse said.

''Was that a good weight.'' Lucas asked as Brooke was too busy watching he new son.

''Yeah it is good for him being early.'' The nurses told him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas and Brooke were in her hosptial room. Everyone was in the room. ''We phoned your dad Brooke.'' Haley said.

''Thank-you Hales.'' Brooke said hugging her.

A few hours later and Brooke's room door was openning. Her dad, Rachel and Skills all came in along with Royal and Mae. ''SKILLS!'' Brooke called happily.

**AN- Hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm not a doctor so things may be wrong. Please Review. Please check my profile and under homepage there is a site where you can see the nursery suppiles and the colthes Brooke talks about.**

**dizzy0305- Thank you for your review, hope you enjoy this chapter. Glad you like the scene in TRIC between Lucas and Nathan.**

**dianehermans- Thanl you for the review. Enjoy this chapter.**

**long live brucas- Nathan has never met Keith before and Dan never mentioned him. Enjoy this chapter.**

**koumi11- Hope this has ever action for you. Enjoy this chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN/ Sorry it took so long, it's just I've had major writers block. Hope you enjoy it.**

''Hey baby girl. How you doing?'' Skills asked, as he walked over and hugged Brooke.

''I'm feeling okay considering I just had a baby a few hours ago.'' Brooke said. Hey daddy, Hey Rachel.'' She continued as she pulled out of the hug.

''Hi sweetheart. Do you know how Ethan's doing?'' Richard asked as he placed a kiss on Brooke's forehead and shook Lucas hand.

''Last time we heard, he was doing great for being early.'' Brooke told him.

Rachel walked over and hugged Lucas. ''Hey Scottie boy, Hey bitch.'' She said as she also hugged Brooke. She then turned to Lucas, ''what happened to you. The last time I saw you like that was your wedding day.'' She asked Lucas.

''Keith found us. He did this and he pushed Brooke to the floor.'' He told her. Rachel hugged him again. ''What if something happens to Ethan, because of him. It would be my fault.'' He whispered into her ear.

''Your son will be fine I promise.'' Rachel whispered back to him

''What are you two talking about over there.'' Brooke asked noticing her husband and best friend standing whispering.

Rachel turned round. ''Nothing really. We were just talking about how Ethan was doing.'' Rachel answered with a smile.

''Hey man, how you been lately.'' Lucas asked his best friend.

''Now you talk to me. I came to see Brooke and only Brooke.'' Skills said coldly. Everyone stopped talking to one another, to look over at the two of them.

''What are you talking about Skills.'' Lucas asked a bit confused.

Skills let out a sarcastic laugh. ''How about when you left California. Huh, or How about when you got married. I had to hear it all from Rachel because my best friend didn't bother to tell me.'' He said.

''I didn't tell you because I had to get out. The only reason Rachel knew was because she was with Brooke shopping the day before and I didn't tell you because I couldn't risk Keith finding out about it. He almost killed me when he found me and saw that I was married. My son was born early and may not make it because of him. So sorry I didn't want to get killed.'' Lucas said getting a bit angry with Skills.

''Hey baby come here for a minute.'' Brooke said, trying to get his attention away from Skills.

Lucas walked over to her bedside. He kissed her forehead. ''You feeling okay baby.'' He asked her.

''Yeah sit down beside me please.'' Brooke asked him. Lucas sat down beside her. Brooke the turned round to look at Skills. ''Skill, I'm sorry you never knew about the wedding and that we left without saying goodbye. But you and Lucas have been best friends for years. You're the only one from the old gang who still talks to Lucas even though he was held back a grade. You were the first oe to find out about Keith and the abuse. So please don't let something so petty come between the two of you and your friendship.'' Brooke said to Skills, she said the last part to both of them.

Everyone stood there so quietly as Brooke finished her speech. ''I'm sorry dawg.'' Skills apologize to Lucas.

''Sorry guys, visiting time is over. Lucas you need to go back to your own room.'' A nurse said interrupting Lucas as he was about to apologize to Skills.

Everyone headed out of the room, ''Goodnight pretty girl. Love you. I'll come see you in the morning.'' Lucas said.

''Night baby. Love you too.'' Brooke said getting comfortable in her bed.

The nurse led Lucas back down to his own ward. ''The doctor will be down tomorrow to check you and if all goes well you will be discharged.'' The nurse said.

The next morning Lucas was discharged from the hospital. He went up to Brooke's hospital room. When he walked in he saw the doctor talking to Brooke. ''Okay Mrs Scott, everything is looking good with you. How are you feeling?'' He heard him ask.

''I'm feeling fine. When can I go see my son?'' Brooke asked the doctor.

The doctor replied as he was leaving the room, ''you can see him is just having some tests done.''

Brooke saw Lucas at the door, ''Morning baby. You feeling okay.'' She asked him as he made his way over to her bedside.

''Yeah I'm okay. The doctor discharged me this morning'' Lucas said sitting down beside her in the bed. He placed a kiss on her lips, then continued, ''you really feeling okay.''

Brooke cuddled into her husband. ''Yeah I'm fine. I just want to see Ethan, after I see him I will feel even better.'' She told him.

Lucas held her tighter, ''Well get to see him soon.'' He told her, he placed a kiss on her forehead once again. ''I never got to tell you how much I love you and thank-you for giving me a son.'' He continued.

''I love you too.'' Brooke said to him as she cuddled in closer to Lucas.

Dan, Deb and Richard all came into Brooke's hospital room. ''Hi sweetheart.'' Richard said as soon as he entered the room.

''Hi daddy, Dan Deb.'' Brooke said, giving her dad a hug.

''Hey son. How you doing.'' Dan asked Lucas.

Lucas looked from Brooke to his dad, ''I'm okay I got discharged this morning.''

''That's good. Have you been up to see Ethan this morning.'' Dan asked the two of them.

Brooke shook her head. ''No not yet. The doctor said we could see him soon, they are running some tests on him. Have you all been up to see him yet.''

''Not yet. We are going to go see him when Nathan gets home from school.'' Deb said.

They were all sitting around talking, when the doctor came in. ''Mrs Scott, we have a wheelchair ready for you to go see your son.'' He said.

Lucas helped Brooke off the bed and into the wheelchair. He wheeled her up to the NICU. He brought her over to their son's bed.

''Good morning Mrs Scott. Mr Scott. I have some good news on Ethan. His test results all came back negative. He is doing extremely well and is now breathing on his own.'' Dr Molloy said. A nurse walked over and opened the side of his incubator. ''Would you like to hold your son.'' He continued as the nurse took Ethan out.

Brooke nodded her head, as the nurse placed Ethan in her arms. Brooke looked up at Lucas and smiled. Lucas noticed that she had tears in her eyes. ''Hello baby boy. I'm your mummy and I love you so much. You're going to be really spoilt. You have a big family; we have your grandpa Richard and grandpa Dan, Grandma Deb, your great grandparents, your uncle Nathan and your auntie Rachel. I'm gonna let daddy hold you now, coz he really wants to meet you.'' Brooke said kissing her sons little head. She handed him over to Lucas.

Lucas took to Ethan from Brooke and kissed him, ''Hi buddy, I'm your daddy and I love you so much and I will always be there for you and I love your mummy so much too. I want you to know that you have a really strong mummy and that she saved me.'' Lucas looked over at Brooke and said, ''you call Deb his grandma.''

''He needs a Grandma, my mum left when I was 2 and there is no way in hell that I will be letting your mum anywhere near him. I'm sorry to tell you that. Deb has been more of a mum to the both of us over the last 3 months and will be a better grandmother to Ethan.'' Brooke said.

''I wouldn't let her near him either baby.'' Lucas said with a smile.

Doctor Molloy came back over and said, ''Mrs Scott, Ethan needs feeding. You can either bottle feed him or breast feed him.''

''I want to breast feed him.'' Brooke told him. Lucas handed Ethan back to Brooke.

After Brooke fed Ethan, the doctor put him back into his incubator and told them that they could come back up later in the day but for now Ethan needed his rest. Brooke and Lucas went back to her room, where Dan, Deb and Richard were all sitting; they had gone to the canteen to get coffee. They all noticed the smile that Brooke had on her face.

''Hey we got to hold Ethan. He is breathing on his own now and Doctor Molloy said that all his test results came back negative and that he was doing extremely well.'' Brooke told them all smiling.

''It won't be long now till you get to bring him home and be a proper family.'' Deb said.

''Speaking of going home, myself, Deb, Nathan and Richard talked it over and we would all feel more relaxed and comfortable, if the three of you moved in with us. We have three spare bedrooms, one for you two and a nursery for Ethan. It would be just until Keith is in jail and if you want to after that you can move out back to the apartment or you can stay and sell the apartment. Whatever you want to do it is up to you.'' Dan said.

Brooke and Lucas looked at each other. ''Can me and Brooke talk about it and get back to you dad.'' Lucas said.

''Of course you can son.'' Dan said.

A few hours later and Nathan had come to the hospital, he had no basketball practice. They were now in the NICU seeing Ethan. ''Ethan I want you to meet your grandpa's Dan and Richard and your grandma Deb and Uncle Nathan.'' Brooke said as she held Ethan.

Deb was shocked but happy to learn that Brooke and Lucas saw her as Ethan's grandma. They were all sitting back in Brooke's hospital room talking when the door opened and a woman in her forties with dark brown hair walked in. ''Hello Richard.'' She said.

Brooke turned to look at her dad, ''who is she dad.'' She said.

''I'm your mother Brooke.'' She answered her.

Brooke looked at the woman and when she did she felt Lucas tighten his grip on her. ''Is she telling the truth.'' She asked Richard as she turned round to look at him.

''Yeah she is sweetheart. But I have no idea on why she is here 15 years too late.'' Richard said. ''So come on Victoria why are you her. You didn't want to know us 15 years ago, you cared more about your work than about us.'' He said facing Victoria.

Victoria took her eyes of Brooke and Lucas. ''I came to see my daughter. I would like to know why I am visiting her in the maternity ward for.'' She said.

''Let's get one thing straight I am not your daughter, I never have been and I never will be. And if that is a serious question that you asked I am in the maternity ward because I had a baby, is it not obvious.'' Brooke said.

Victoria looked at them, and then she turned to look at Lucas with disgust. ''Who is this.'' She said with disgust evident in her voice.

''He's my husband. Not that it has anything to do with you.'' Brooke said.

Victoria shook her head, ''How much money do you earn a week Lucas.'' She asked.

''Nothing I don't work.'' Lucas answered her.

Victoria looked at him and rolled her eyes, ''How do you plan on looking after your kid when Brooke leaves you. You know what they say, 'Like mother, Like daughter.'' She said.

''I will never abandon my family like you did. I love them something you need a heart for.'' Brooke said to her. ''Get her out dad.'' She continued.

''Mrs Scott good news, you can go home today as soon as you sign the discharge forms.'' Doctor Molloy said interrupting whatever was going on and handing Brooke the forms.

Brooke smiled, ''When can Ethan come home.'' She asked as she signed the forms and gave them back to him.

''He will be able to go home in a few weeks, possible two weeks.'' Doctor Molloy said to them as he left the room.

A few hours later and Lucas and Brooke were back in their own apartment. ''What do you think about dad's offer to move in with them.'' Lucas asked Brooke as they lay on the couch.

''I think it would be good for us to move in with them. We could sell the apartment and not have to worry about paying so much rent and we could have some extra money for Ethan.'' Brooke said.

Lucas reached for the phone, ''I'll call him now and tell him.'' He said.

**(2 weeks later)**

Lucas and Brooke had sold their apartment and had been living with Dan, Deb and Nathan for over a week now and were enjoying it. They were learning more things about them and Nathan, Lucas and Dan were able to bond better. ''Lucas come on it's time to go to the hospital.'' Brooke said to Lucas who was playing NBA live with Nathan. They were going to the hospital to finally bring Ethan home.

''Coming now.'' He called to Brooke. ''Later Nate.'' He said to Nathan as he got up.

After Lucas and Brooke had left to go to the hospital, Nathan, Deb and Dan started to set up for the welcome home party for Ethan. ''Hey Hales. Luke and Brooke have left to get Ethan. So we are ready for you four to come over. Is Jenny coming too.'' Nathan asked Haley when she answered her cell phone.

''_Yeah baby, Jenny is coming. The 5 of us will be there in about 5 minutes.'' Haley told him._

''Okay babe. Love you.'' Nathan said.

''_Love you too.'' Haley said before hanging up._

''Mum, Haley said that they will be here in about 5 minutes or so. Jenny is coming with them.'' Nathan told Deb as he walked into the family room.

Deb looked over at her son and nodded her head. ''Will you help me with this banner.'' She asked him.

''Sure. Where's dad gone too anyway.'' Nathan asked as he climbed on the chair.

''He went to get Richard, Rachel and Antwon from the airport.'' Deb told him as she gave him the banner.

''Mum his name is skills.'' Nathan said taking the banner from her.

''Nate we're here. Where are you.'' Haley called through the house.

''We are in the family room Haley.'' Deb called back to them.

The 4 teens walked in with a sleeping Jenny in Jake's arms. ''Okay now that you guys are here, you can help Nathan finish up decorating, while I do the cooking. When your grandparents get here, you can send them into the kitchen Nathan.'' Deb said handing Haley, Peyton and Mouth balloons to blow up, and then she went into the kitchen. The 5 teenagers started putting up the decorations after Jake put Jenny on the couch to sleep.

''Nathan, Debra, Danny.'' Nathan heard his grandma shout through the house.

''In the family room grandma.'' He called back.

Once Mae and Royal came into the family room, Mae hugged and kissed Nathan. ''Mum said to go on into the kitchen she's just finishing up the cooking.'' Nathan told them after shaking his grandfather's hand.

**(At the hospital)**

Lucas and Brooke arrived at the NICU. ''Hello Brooke, Lucas. Ethan is already to go home. We are going to miss him.'' One the nurses who work in the NICU said.

Another nurse carried him over to them. She handed him to Brooke. ''Here you go Mrs Scott.'' She said.

Brooke put Ethan into his car seat and put a blanket around him. ''Thank-you for everything you've done for Ethan and for us.'' Brooke said as Lucas took the car seat from her.

''It was no problem.'' The nurse said. As Lucas and Brooke left with Ethan.

(At the Scott household)

Dan had arrived back. ''Deb we past Lucas and Brooke, they are on their way.'' He told them.

''That's okay. We're finished anyway.'' Deb told them. ''Hi Richard, Rachel, Antwon.'' She continued.

''Hey Deb, Mrs Scott.'' The three of them said.

''Dad where you.'' They all heard Lucas call.

Dan shouted back, ''we're in the family room.''

''Welcome home Ethan.'' They all shouted when Broke and Lucas walked into the room carrying Ethan.

Haley, Peyton and Rachel walked over to Brooke and Ethan. Lucas walked over to Nathan, Jake, Skills and Mouth. Richard walked over. ''Hi baby girl.'' He said.

Brooke hugged him. ''Hi daddy.'' She said.

A few hours later and all the boys including Richard, Royal and Dan sat playing NBA live on the play station 2. ''Hey dawg, Where's my baby girl went too.'' Skills asked.

Lucas looked over at the girls and saw that Brooke wasn't there. He got up and went up to their room. He then went to the nursery when he saw that Brooke wasn't in their room. There he saw the most beautiful sight he ever saw, Brooke was on the glider nursing Ethan. ''Hey pretty girl.'' He said.

Brooke looked over at the sound of his voice. ''Hi baby. I just came up here to feed him, then I'm going to put him down for a nap. She told him.

Lucas walked over and placed a kiss on Brooke's lips and ran a finger down the side of Ethan's face. After Brooke finished feeding him, Lucas took him and burped him and changed his dipper. They both kissed him and then Lucas placed him in bed.

Everyone sat talking and eating when Dan said, ''the lawyer called and said that the trial for Karen and Keith will be in a few weeks.''

**AN-Please check out my new story ''could it be Love.'' Sorry once again for the long wait.**


	15. Chapter 15

AN-Sorry for the wait but I've been really busy with college and Christmas. This chapter will contain rape. Hope you enjoy it.

Ethan Daniel Scott was now four weeks old and had been spoilt since the moment he was brought home from the hospital two weeks ago. He has everyone especially his parents wrapped around his baby finger. Today he was going to be staying with Angela (A friend of Deb's who works at Deb's Diner.) while everyone else went to Keith and Karen's trail. ''Hey Luke, Brooke wants to know if you're ready. We have to get going.'' Rachel said as she entered the nursery.

''I'm ready.'' Lucas said putting Ethan back into his crib. ''I'm scared to go Rach. What if they let him off? He'll kill me this time or he may even hurt Brooke and Ethan.'' Lucas continued as he turned to face Rachel.

Rachel walked over to Lucas and hugged him. ''We will all just have to do our best to get him behind bars. Then in 2 weeks you can enjoy Ethan's first Christmas with your family.'' She told him pulling away. ''Come on, let's get it over with.'' She continued as they both left the nursery.

When they got downstairs, everyone was waiting on them. ''Hey baby is Ethan sleeping.'' Brooke asked Lucas as she handed him his coat.

''Yeah he's changed and fast asleep.'' Lucas said holding Brooke's hand. ''Are we ready to go.'' Lucas asked. Everyone nodded and started to leave the house and go to their cars. They all agreed to meet at the court house.

''All please rise for Judge Black.'' The bailiff said. Everyone stood up as the came out of his chamber. When he sat down so did everyone in the courtroom.

''Your Honour I call Brooke Davis to the stand.'' Carl King, Lucas' lawyer said.

Brooke walked up and took a seat. She was then sworn in. ''Miss Davis could you please tell the courtroom what your relationship to Lucas Scott is.'' Carl asked.

''He is my husband.'' Brooke answered.

''How long have you and Lucas known each other for.'' Carl asked.

Brooke looked over at Lucas, ''I've known him for 9 years, we've only been in a relationship for 3 years.'' She answered.

''Brooke can you tell the court where you were on the night of 7th November 2009.'' Brooke heard Carl ask.

'' I was in our apartment with Lucas and our friends.'' Brooke stated

''Can you recall what happened that night.'' Carl questioned her.

_Flashback_

_''Okay guys is everyone ready for Final Destination 3D.'' Brooke asked. Everyone nodded as they all put their 3D glasses on._

_Brooke sat on Lucas' lap. Haley and Nathan were cuddled togeather on the couch. Peyton was in Jake's lap on the chair and Mouth was sitting on the floor. Halfway through the movie Lucas got up to go to the bathroom. Brooke had just gotten comfortable in Lucas' place, when there was a knock on the door. Brooke paused the movie, ''Back in a mintue guys.'' Brooke said as she got up to answer the door. Brooke was shocked to see the two people on the other side of the door._

_''Where the fuck is that ungrateful brat, Karen calls a son.'' Everyone in the living room heard Keith yell. _

_''He isn't here. I haven't seen him since I left Califorina.'' Brooke said, hoping two things. 1. Keith would believe her and 2, Lucas wouldn't come out of the bathroom._

_Keith pushed past her, knocking her forcefully to the ground. ''Liar. That thing your carrying proves you know where he is.'' Keith yelled down to her. Everyone came out of the living room just in time to see Keith knock her to the ground._

_''Hey.'' Nathan said as Haley and Peyton went over to Brooke and helped her up. They brought her over to the couch._

_''Who the fuck are you. Wait let me think, Your Brooke's new boyfriend. I always knew she was a slut.'' Keith said as Karen stood in the background laughing. Everyone could tell that she was drunk._

_''Nathan Scott. Lucas is my brother. Dan is my father.'' Nathan said smirking._

_Lucas had just walked out of the bathroom when he saw Keith in the hall. He walks towards them. He sees Brooke sitting on the couch crying. ''Babe. You okay.'' Lucas asked not caring if Keith saw him._

_Brooke just nodded her head. Keith turns around to see him, ''Did you think I wouldn't find him. I told you when I called, that I would __KILL!__ you if I found you.'' Keith said getting closer to him._

_Keith grabbed his t-shirt making Brooke let out a tiny scream. She covered her eyes as Keith punched Lucas in the stomach. He punched him a few times in the stomach. He then punched him in the side of the head and the face. Karen stands in the background cheering Keith on as he grabbed Lucas by the neck and pushed him up against the wall. ''I meant it when I said I would kill you. Do you understand me.'' Keith said. ''Blink once for yes, and twice for no.'' He continued laughing when he saw Lucas couldn't talk._

_Lucas blinked once, letting Keith know he understood what he was saying. Nathan sent a text message to Dan. _

_'Dad u need to get 2 Luke's place quick. Keith is strangling him. Nate.'_

_Keith tightened his grip around Lucas' neck. He lifted his hand up to see it. He saw the ring on his left finger. ''Did I give you permission to get married.'' Keith yelled into his face. ''Did I.'' He asked again. Lucas blinked twice for no._

_Keith pushed him to the ground. He kicked him a few times in the stomach. Blood had started to come out of his mouth. Everyone was standing back in shock. Brooke wanted to get up to help him, but as soon as she stood up and felt a pain in the lower part of her stomach. Then she felt a warm liquid run down her legs. ''My waters just broke.'' She said crying._

_Lucas was now lying on the floor unconscious. Keith was about to kick him once more when he felt 2 hands pull him off Lucas and push him up against the wall. ''Hello Keith.'' Dan said with a smirk, he was happy he had Keith, he could finally hit him for everything he put Lucas through and for all the lies he told._

_Deb went over to check on Lucas, he was still unconscious. ''He's breathing, but it's very shallow.'' She tells everyone in the room._

_Liz there next door neighbour came into see what all the shouting was about. When she came in she saw Lucas on the floor. Brooke on the couch in pain holding her stomach being held by Haley and having her back rubbed by Peyton. She also saw Dan holding Keith against the wall trying not to hit him. ''Call an ambulance for Lucas and Brooke. And call the police as well for this piece of scum.'' Dan told Liz._

_''Get your fucking hands off me Danny.'' Keith hissed trying to get out off Dan's grip._

_''How do you like being held up against the wall. Well Keith do you like it.'' Dan asked taunting him._

_''You don't know what the fuck your talking about. You weren't there trying to raise a brat who wouldn't listen to you. He needed a few slaps before he would fucking listen to me.'' Keith said._

_Dan tightens his grip on Keith. ''So that gives you the right to abuse him his whole life. And I wasn't there because you lied to me and told me that she had a fucking abortion, when she really moved away.'' Dan said. He really wanted to hit him. Dan turned around to look at his son on the floor._

_Lucas' head was in Deb's lap. Karen came over to them. ''Leave my son the hell alone. Go be mommy to your own son.'' Karen said to Deb. ''I said to leave him alone, I can look after him.'' She continued when Deb wouldn't listen._

_''You'll help him. Your the reason he is like this. You have let scum beat him day in and day out.'' Deb said, running her hands through Lucas' hair. Deb turned round to look at Brooke. She saw Haley and Peyton trying to soothe her through the pain she was in._

_The ambulance and police arrived not long after being called. The paramedics put Lucas on a stretcher. They took him out and placed him in the back of the ambulance. One of the paramedics stayed with him, while the other one went into get Brooke. She was then helped out and placed into the ambulance beside Lucas._

_End of flashback_

Brooke finished telling the court. ''No further questions your Honour.'' Carl said taking a seat.

Edward Smyth Karen and Keith Lawyer stepped forward and said, ''Miss Davis you love your husband right.''

''Yes I do.'' Brooke answered.

''So I take it you would do anything for him.'' He asked her again.

''Yes I would.'' Brooke answered.

''So could it be that my clients were just worried about their son who disappeared one day, so Keith just wanted him to know what he did was wrong and that they were scared. And could it be that you and Lucas are lying.'' He accused her.

''I love Lucas and I may do anything for him but I will not lie for him. I hate when people lie to me.'' Brooke said.

''No further questions you honour.'' Edward said. ''You may step down from the bench Miss Davis.'' He continued.

When Brooke reached her seat Lucas took her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Edward Smyth stood up and said, ''Your Honour I would like to call Ms Karen Roe to the stand.'' Karen got up from her seat and walked towards the stand. ''Ms Roe could you please state you relationship to Lucas Scott please for the courts.'' He continued after she was sworn in.

''I'm his mother.'' Karen said.

''Can you tell the court how you felt when Lucas left without telling you were he was.'' Edward said.

''I was devastated and upset my baby boy had left. We gave Lucas everything he ever wanted.'' Karen said putting on the fake tears.

''Ms Roe could you tell the court how you felt when you saw Lucas again after so long.'' Edward said.

''I was happy and relieved my son was safe.'' Karen said.

''No further questions your honour.'' Edward said.

Carl King got up and said, ''Ms Roe, we have 6 eye witnesses who saw your partner Mr Keith Scott beat your son and strangle him. We have 9 eye witnesses who also saw him lay unconscious and barely breathing. So Ms Roe could you recall what happened the night you showed up at your son's apartment.''

''Me and Keith turned up at his apartment and I took my son into my arms and held him tight. I had missed him.'' Karen answered.

''Ms Roe could you please explain then how your son ended up unconscious with minor head injuries and 2 cracked ribs if all you did was hug him.'' Carl said.

Karen never answered him. ''Ms Roe answer the question.'' Judge Black said.

''I don't know but it wasn't from me, maybe he got into a fight at school.'' Karen said.

''No further questions your Honour. Ms Roe you may step down.'' Carl said. A few minutes later and he continued, ''Your Honour I would like to call Nathan Scott to the stand.''

Nathan walked uo to the stand and took a seat. He was Sworn in. ''Mr Scott, Could you please state your full name, age and what your relationship to Lucas Scott is.'' Carl said.

''Nathan Scott, I'm 17 and Lucas is my brother.'' Nathan said.

''Half brother. You idiot.'' Keith shouted up to him.

''Mr Scott quiet please.'' Judge Black said.

''Is Lucas your full Brother or your half brother.'' Carl asked.

''Half- brother. But that doesn't mean anything.'' Nathan said.

''Nathan could you recall what happened on the 7th November 2009.'' Carl said.

''I was in my brother's apartment, with our mates watching Final Destination 3D. When Keith and Karen turned up. Keith pushed Brooke to the floor. He then got Lucas and punched him before he strangled him.'' Nathan recalled.

''No further questions.'' Carl said.

''Nathan is it true that you hate your uncle.'' Edward said walking up to the stand.

''I had never met my uncle before Lucas came to Tree Hill, so I can't really hate someone I don't know.'' Nathan said.

''You may step down, I've no further questions.'' Edward said.

Nathan sat back down by his mom. As Lucas was called to the stand and sworn in. ''Mr Scott in your statement you said that you suffered abuse. Could you please state the abuse.'' Carl asked Lucas.

Lucas looked at Keith and his mom before looking at Brooke. ''I suffered Neglect, Emotional, Physical and at one time I suffered from Sexual abuse.'' Lucas said.

''Can you please tell us what happened at the one time that you suffered sexual abuse.'' Carl asked.

''I was 10 years old when it happened. I was in my room doing my homework when Keith came in and got me to touch him before he touched me. He then pulled my trousers down and entered me.'' Lucas said. He looked over at Brooke and saw her crying.

''No further questions your Honour.'' Carl said.

An hour later after Edward Smyth questioned Lucas and Keith was questioned everyone was waiting on the Jude and the Jury and their verdict. Lucas had his arm around Brooke and Rachel was on his other said holding his hand. ''Please rise.'' The Bailiff said. Everyone stood up before sitting back down.

''Would the defendants please stand.'' Judge Black said. The foeman of the Jury stood up. ''Has the Jury reached a verdict.'' Judge Black asked.

''We have your Honour. We the Jury find the defendant Keith Scott guilty on all charges and Karen Roe guilty on all charges.'' The foreman said.

''I have taken into account all that has been said here today and I sentence you Keith Scott to 10 years in. You will be entitled to parole after serving 5 years. Karen Roe I sentence you to 5 years without parole.'' Judge Black said.

Everyone had been home for a few hours now. Deb and Mae were preparing dinner while everyone else except Lucas and Brooke sat in the family room. Lucas and Brooke lay on their bed with Ethan. ''I'm glad it's all over with now. No more worrying if they'll find us.'' Lucas said kissing Ethan's forehead then Brooke's lips.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN- ****Will contain flashbacks.**

Lucas Scott-24 Years Old- Social Worker

Brooke Scott-23 Years Old- Children's Lawyer

Nathan Scott- 23 Years Old- Ravens coach

Haley James- 23 Years Old- High School English Teacher

Peyton Sawyer- 23 Years Old- High School Art Teacher

Jake Jagielski- 23 Years Old- Cop

Antwon 'Skills' Taylor- 24 Years Old- Assistant coach for the Ravens

Rachel Gattina- 23 Years Old- Model

Ethan Daniel Scott- 6 Years Old- 1st Grade

Jenny Elizabeth Jagielski- 7 Years Old- 2nd Grade

Aoife Rachel Scott- 15 Months Old- Brooke and Lucas' Daughter

James Lucas Scott- 18 Months Old- Nathan and Haley's Son

**6 Years Later**

''Grandma, can I have a cookie please. I am all done with my homework.'' 6 Year old Ethan Daniel Scott asked as he came out of her office in the back of the diner and took a seat at the counter in front of Deb.

''Sure sweetheart, here you go a double chocolate chip cookie for the cleverest and most handsome boy ever.'' Deb said handing her grandson the cookie. She could remember the day Lucas asked her to be Ethan's grandmother. It was the same day of Karen and Keith's trail.

''_**FLASHBACK''**_

_**Dinner had just ended and Deb was putting the dishes away with some help from Lucas. ''You can go on in and watch the movie with everyone else. I can finish up in here.'' Deb told him.**_

''_**its okay. I've seen Home alone many of times. I wanted to talk to you about something actually. You can think about it before you answer.'' Lucas said getting really nervous.**_

''_**What is it Lucas that has you so nervous. Last time I saw you like this was when we were at the river court and you were telling me that Dan was your dad.'' Deb said.**_

''_**I just want to ask if you would consider being Ethan's paternal grandmother. I know you would sort of been a step-grandmother coz your married to dad. And we don't want Ethan not having any grandmother's coz Karen's getting nowhere near him and Brooke's mom walked out on her 15 years ago. Lucas asked her. ''Like I said you can think about it.'' He continued.**_

''_**Luke I don't need to think about it. I would be honoured to be his grandmother.'' Deb said. She then hugged Lucas. ''Come let's finish up in here, then we can go out and join the others.'' She answered.**_

''_**END OF FLASHBACK''**_

''Mom'' Nathan said waving his hands in front of Deb's face.

''Oh hi son. When did you get here.'' Deb asked.

''About 5 minutes ago. Where did you go to? Ethan said you were like that for about 5 minutes before I got here.'' Nathan said.

''I was thinking about something. Should you not be at work.'' Deb asked.

''I was on my way there and I thought I would bring Ethan with me to hang out.'' Nathan said.

''Does Lucas and Brooke know that you're taking him.'' Deb asked as she handed Ethan a napkin. 'Wipe your mouth and hands sweetheart. She told him.

''Yeah Luke knows. I don't know why they are so worried for.'' Nathan said. ''Hey buddy why don't you go and get your coat and backpack, then we can go to practice and see uncle Skills.'' Nathan said helping him off the stool.

''Okay Uncle Nathan.'' Ethan said going into the office to get his stuff.

''They are so worried because Keith is out of jail and so is Karen.'' Deb said.

''I'm ready Uncle Nathan. Let's go.'' Ethan said before Nathan could answer Deb.

''Alright let's go then. Bye mom.'' Nathan said taking Ethan's hand and leaving the cafe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karen was waiting outside Tree Hill High School waiting for Nathan and Ethan to talk to them because she hopes that Nathan will not make a fuss as he will have Ethan with him.

When Nathan got to the school he didn't notice that Karen was there until he heard Karen call him. ''Nathan Scott.''

''What do you want.'' Nathan asked Karen calmly so he didn't scare Ethan.

''I just want to talk.'' Karen said looking at Ethan.

''I've got work. Let's go buddy.'' Nathan said walking away towards the school entrance.

Before he could get into the school, Karen stopped him by saying, ''Nathan wait, I have a right to see my grandson.'' He could hear that she was starting to get annoyed.

Nathan sent a glare her way and then bent down to Ethan's height. ''Hey buddy can you go into the school and find Aunt Haley and Aunt Peyton and tell them that Karen is outside with me.'' Nathan asked him. Ethan nodded his head and ran into the school.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ethan ran into the school, he found a student at one of the lockers. ''Excuse me. I'm looking for Miss James and Miss Sawyer.'' Ethan said.

''Come on kid. I'll take you to Miss James.'' The student said walking the way to Haley's classroom. ''Miss James, this kid was looking for you and Miss Sawyer.'' The student said before leaving the classroom.

''Ethan what's wrong. And who are you here with.'' Haley asked concerned, she knew that Lucas and Brooke were being really over protective of him since Karen and Keith got out on parolee last week.

''I'm with Uncle Nathan. He sent me in here to get you and Aunt Peyton and to tell you that some woman named Karen is outside with him. Ethan said.

Okay lets go and get Aunt Peyton and then we'll call mommy or daddy.'' Haley said as she took his hand and went to Peyton's classroom. ''Luke its Haley. Karen is here outside the High School.'' Haley said on her cell as they went to Peyton's classroom.

''_I'm on my way. Where's Ethan.'' Lucas asked._

''I've got him, don't worry.'' Haley said. She hung up the phone as she got to Peyton's classroom. ''Peyton, Karen is here and she's outside with Nathan.'' Haley said as she went into Peyton's classroom.

''She's what. Have you called Lucas or Brooke.'' Peyton said getting up from her seat behind her desk.

''I called Lucas, he's on his way. We'll leave Ethan in the gym with the team.'' Haley said as they all headed towards the gym. When they got to the gym, the saw the players practicing. ''Hey Quentin where's coach Skills.'' Haley said.

''Coach Skills isn't going to be in today.'' Quentin said.

''Okay listen can you keep an eye on Ethan for me. Coach Scott will be here shortly.'' Haley asked.

''Yeah sure, come on little man. Show us what you got.'' Quentin said.

Once Ethan was distracted Haley and Peyton left to go see how Nathan was handling Karen. When they got there they saw that Brooke and Lucas had arrived. ''What do you want Karen.'' They heard Brooke ask.

''I want to see my son. Brooke how would you like it if people stopped you from seeing your son.'' Karen snapped at her.

Brooke laughed. ''Well there's a difference. I don't sit around and get drunk or high while my boyfriend hits and punches him like you did.'' Brooke said.

''Whatever. So Lucas have you not got any hugs for your mother.'' Karen said looking at Lucas.

''I would give my mom a hug but she isn't here. So when I see her I'll give her one. What do you want anyway? Coz you never wanted me. Why don't you just go and find Keith and leave us alone. I've to go get my son.'' Lucas said.

''Well then I would hurry if I was you then, coz Keith is away to get him from the gym.'' Karen said with a smirk on her face.

Lucas took off running with Nathan, Haley, Brooke and Peyton behind him, just as he was turning the corner one of the Raven's players ran into them. ''Robbie, What's wrong.'' Nathan asked.

''Q's hurt sir. Some guy came into get the little guy and shot Q in the arm.'' Robbie said.

''You guys go find Ethan. I'm going to talk to Robbie.'' Nathan told everyone else. '' Tell me what happened.'' Nathan asked Robbie.

''_**FLASHBACK''**_

_**Quentin had Ethan on his shoulders helping him to reach the basket so he could make a shot, when they all heard the gym doors open. ''Hey Coach Scott, we've got the next star of the Raven's here.'' Quentin said.**_

''_**Nice to Know.'' Keith said. ''Hand Ethan over. I'm taking him home.'' Keith continued.**_

''_**I was told to keep him here until Coach Scott got here. Who are you anyway.'' Quentin asked.**_

''_**I'm his grandpa Keith.'' Keith said.**_

''_**Quentin took Ethan off his shoulders and sat him down on the ground. ''Hey is this guy your grandpa.'' Quentin asked Ethan.**_

''_**No I don't know him. I only have 2 grandpas' my grandpa Dan and my grandpa Richard.'' Ethan said **_

''_**Listen son I'm his grandfather and I'm taking him.'' Keith said pointing the gun at Quentin and Ethan.**_

''_**Run, Ethan and don't stop until you find a teacher.'' Quentin warned him. Ethan ran past Keith. Keith pulled the trigger then he turned round to grab Ethan. He lifted Ethan up, and then he left through the gym doors.**_

''_**END OF FLASHBACK''**_

''Okay Robbie, Lets go see to Q.'' Nathan said.

Nathan and Robbie went into the gym; they saw Quentin sitting on the bleachers holding a towel to his arm. Quentin looked up when he heard the doors opening. ''Coach, will you tell your brother that I'm really sorry. I told Ethan to run encase he got shot. I really am sorry coach.'' Quentin said a bit upset.

''It's okay. One of these guys will take you to the hospital. I'm going to go and see if there's anything I can do to find Ethan.'' Nathan said before leaving the gym.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas was standing in the hall of the house he shares with Brooke and their 2 children, talking to some police officers. ''He's 6 years old, Blonde Hair and brown eyes. He's wearing dark blue jeans, a t-shirt with writing on the front it reads ''don't make me phone gran.'' And a pair of timberland boots.'' Lucas told them

''Are you sure that your son didn't run away.'' One of the officers asked.

''No he didn't. I already told you, Keith Scott just got on parolee last week. He took my son. You can ask any of the Raven's basketball team, they were with him. Karen Roe was also there she's involved to.'' Lucas said. ''Now if there is no more questions I am going to go check on my wife.'' Lucas continued before walking away to find Brooke. Lucas found Brooke sitting in Ethan's bedroom. She was sitting on his bed with a picture in her hand. ''We're going to get him back I promise baby.'' Lucas said sitting beside her and putting a hand on her leg.

''Don't make promise that you can't keep.'' Brooke said pushing his hand of her and wiping the tears that had fallen away.

''I will keep this promise baby. I will do everything that I can do to get our son back.'' Lucas said.

''The weddings off Luke. I'm not getting remarried until Ethan is back home where he belongs, here with us.'' Brooke said putting the picture down and standing up ready to leave the room.

''Babe the wedding isn't for another 2 months. We will have Ethan back home by then. Come on why don't you try and get some sleep.'' Lucas said leading her out to their bedroom.

''I'm not tried. I won't sleep until my baby boy is back in my arms.'' Brooke said walking downstairs towards the family room where Haley, Peyton, Nathan, Jake, Skills and her dad was sitting.

''Hi sweetheart, How are you holding up.'' Richard asked.

''I don't know. Lucas doesn't understand. I know what Keith is like.'' Brooke said taking a seat beside Richard.

''Lucas knows what he's like sweetheart. He saw and suffered firsthand what Keith can be capable off. Don't forget he grew living with the man. Let Lucas in, you both need each other.'' Richard said.

''I guess with Ethan missing, I just forgot all about what Lucas went through with him.'' Brooke said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan was in the kitchen talking to with Lucas, ''Hey man. How's Robbie doing? I mean he just got out of the abusive home where he lived with 2 alcoholics and seeing a psycho like Keith coming in and shouting with a gun must've been hard.'' Lucas said concerned for the boy. Lucas was Robbie's social worker.

''Yeah I think he was a bit shaken up but I'll talk to him tomorrow. Listen man, Quentin said that he's sorry for Ethan being taken, he just didn't want him to get shot.'' Nathan said.

''It's okay, I'm going to go see if I can get Brooke to try and get some sleep.'' Lucas said leaving the kitchen and going to the family room to see Brooke. When Lucas got into the family room, he saw that Brooke had fallen asleep beside Richard. ''I'll bring her up to bed.'' Lucas said gently picking Brooke up.

After bringing Brooke up to bed, Lucas went out to the porch; he took out his cell phone. ''Hey Rachel can you come to Tree Hill. Brooke needs you.'' Lucas said when Rachel answered the phone.

''_Is everything okay.'' Rachel asked._

''Not really. Keith and Karen got out on parolee and then they came and took Ethan. And now Brooke is blaming herself.'' Lucas said.

''_I'm on my way. I'll be on the first flight out from New York.'' Rachel said._

After saying goodbye Lucas and Rachel hung up. Lucas then heard the front door open. ''How you doing.'' Lucas heard Dan ask.

''I'm scared. I know what Keith is capable is off. What if he hurts him? It's my fault. I should've said no to Nathan and just left him in mom's diner.'' Lucas said turning to face Dan; he had tears in his blue eyes.

''Hey it's not your fault. We will get Ethan back.'' Dan said. ''Come on let's get back inside. Aoife wants to spend some time with her daddy.'' Dan continued as he stood up.

''How could I forget all about my own daughter.'' Lucas asked Dan as they walked into the house.

''With everything going on it's easy to forget. But she's only home, she was with Jamie at Nathan's house with Haley's parents.'' Dan said,

''Dada, Momma.'' Lucas heard his 15 month old daughter call.

''Hi Princess.'' Lucas said coming into the family room where he saw his daughter in Deb's arms

''Dada. Up. Ease. (Please)'' Aoife said lifting her arms up for Lucas to take her. Lucas had to chuckle at her attempt to say please. Ethan had been trying to teach her how to say it.

''I'll take her up and see if Brooke's awake yet.'' Lucas said picking Aoife up and leaving the room.

Deb saw Dan putting on his jacket on. ''Where are you going Dan.'' Deb asked him.

''I'm going to go try and find Ethan. I can't and will not watch Lucas suffer and blame himself because of that man once again.'' Dan said.

''Hold up dad. I'm going with you.'' Nathan said. Richard, Skills and Jake all went with Dan and Nathan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Upstairs with Lucas and Brooke)**

Brooke was sitting on the bed looking at the photo albums. ''Hey baby look who's back from Nate's house.'' Lucas said as he moved closer to the bed.

Brooke looked up and saw her daughter in Lucas' arms. ''Hi baby girl.'' Brooke said as Lucas sat Aoife on the bed beside her before he himself sat down with them.

Aoife pointed to the pictures that were on Brooke's knee. ''Effie. (Ethan)'' Aoife said in her baby language.

Lucas looked at the photos on the page that Brooke had been looking at. It was of Ethan's first birthday party. ''Yeah baby girl that's Ethan on his 1st birthday. That was a good day.'' Lucas said. ''I can remember Ethan throwing cake all over the place and most of it ended on mom.'' Lucas said.

''Yeah it was. It was also the first time that you called Deb mom.'' Brooke said lifting Aoife on to her knee and cuddling into Lucas' side.

''_**FLASHBACK''**_

''_**Morning guys.'' Lucas said coming down the stairs with Ethan in his arms. ''You two do know that Ethan will not remember any of this.'' Lucas said to Brooke and Deb.**_

''_**Ethan may not remember any of it but I will.'' Brooke said coming over and taking Ethan of Lucas. ''There's my birthday boy.'' Brooke said kissing Ethan all over the face as he let out little giggles. ''I'm going to go and get Ethan dressed. Help Deb in the family room, she needs help with hanging the banner.'' Brooke said.**_

''_**Where's dad and Nate.'' Lucas asked.**_

''_**Your dad went to the store for some stuff and Nate went to see Haley.'' Brooke said before leaving the room to go upstairs, she gave Lucas a soft and simple kiss.**_

''_**Hey mom.'' Lucas said before stopping and realizing what he had said.**_

''_**Hi son. Did Brooke send you into help.'' Deb asked. She wasn't bothered by Lucas calling her mom. ''Luke, I don't mind if you want to call me mom.'' Deb continued when Lucas never answered her.**_

_**Lucas smiled at her. ''Yeah she said that you needed help with hanging the banner.'' Lucas said going over to hang the banner up.**_

_**The small party had begun an hour ago and it was time for the cake. Everyone was singing Happy Birthday. When they sat the cake down in front of Ethan, he decided to grab a handful of cake and throw it everywhere. Lucas took the cake away from him. When Nathan looked around he saw Deb with cake in her hair and down the front of her top. Nathan started laughing, and then everyone else was laughing including Deb.**_

''_**END OF FLASHBACK''**_

Brooke and Lucas were still sitting on the bed with Aoife. ''What if we never get Ethan back.'' Brooke said.

''BROOKE PENELOPE DAVIS. What is with all this negative attitude.'' Lucas and Brooke heard someone say at the door of their bedroom.

Lucas got off the bed and went over to the door he gave Rachel a hug. ''Thanks for coming Rachel. I'm going to go downstairs.'' Lucas said walking out the door.

Rachel joined Brooke on the bed. ''You're going to get Ethan back. But stop with all the negative attitude. You need to be strong.'' Rachel said.

''How can I be strong, he is with Keith for god sake Rachel. Lucas was just a year older than Lucas when Keith moved in with them and all the abuse started.'' Brooke said.

''I know but Lucas also spent 11 years with him and he's doing fine, because he has you and the kids. And when we get Ethan back he will be fine because he will have you and Lucas and everyone else who is downstairs. And besides he's part Scott and part Davis and they are both 2 of the strongest people that I know.'' Rachel said. Brooke and Rachel continued to talk.

**(Place unknown)**

''My momma and daddy will find me. And when they do you'll be sorry.'' Ethan said.

''Ha. Your dad isn't so brave, he's a loser. He won't do anything to me. He's scared of me.'' Keith said laughing.

''My daddy is brave and he will hurt you. Or maybe my Uncle Jake will take you away to jail.'' Ethan said.

''Let's get rid of him. We can leave him out there somewhere. Someone will find him. We can get out of here.'' Karen said.

''Where will we go. We can't go back to California, Richard lives there.'' Keith said

''Anywhere, just get rid of the brat.'' Karen said.

''Let's go.'' Keith said grabbing Ethan's arm really hard that he properly left a mark.

''You're hurting me. Let me go.'' Ethan said kicking Keith as hard as he could on the shin.

''F***. You little brat, Get into the car before I change my mind.'' Keith said hitting him in the face before pushing him into the back seat of the car. They drove around for about 10 minutes before dropping Ethan off and leaving again without saying anything to him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''You left me on the river court you idiot. I know where to go. God adults can be so stupid.'' Ethan said to himself before starting to walk home. He stopped when he heard noises behind him. ''I'm scared, I'm only 6. I don't want to die. I want my momma.'' He said quietly to himself before he went to sit under the picnic bench and crying.

''Dad, do you hear someone crying. I can.'' Nathan called out to Dan.

''Yeah I can son. It sounds like Ethan.'' Dan said. ''ETHAN, ARE YOU OUT HERE.'' He called out.

Ethan who was under the picnic bench heard his name being called. He got out from under the bench and saw Dan. ''GRANDPA.'' Ethan called out as he ran to Dan.

''Thank God. Are you okay.'' Dan said as he stood up with Ethan in his arms. ''Nathan call Richard, Skills and Jake and tell them we found Ethan and to meet us back at the house.

The three of them walked back to the house with Ethan safely in his arms. ''Momma and daddy are going to be so happy to see you. Do you know who else really misses you.'' Dan said.

''Who.'' Ethan said with his head still on Dan's shoulder.

''Aoife. She can't wait to see her big brother.'' Dan said.

''I miss Aoife too.'' Ethan said as they reached the door of the Scott household.

Everyone was sitting in the family room waiting on any news. Richard had told everyone that they had no luck. ''Where is everyone.'' Dan called out,

''Family room.'' Lucas called back.

Dan put Ethan on the ground and whispered, ''Why don't you go and surprise your momma and daddy.'' He pushed Ethan towards the door of the family room.

Lucas and Brooke were sitting on the couch cuddling. ''Momma.'' Ethan called as he ran towards Lucas and Brooke on the couch.

''Ethan. Oh thank god. Your home.'' Brooke said holding him so tight in her arms. ''I missed you so much baby. Where were you.'' Brooke asked.

''I don't know where I was to start with but them they dropped me of at the river court.'' Ethan said. ''He also said that daddy wouldn't do anything to him because he was scared of him. Are you daddy.'' Ethan asked.

''Well you see buddy. You know how my job is to protect children whose mommy and daddy's don't love them and will hurt them.'' Lucas said. When he saw Ethan nod his head he continued. ''You see buddy, Grandma Deb, isn't daddy's mommy.''

''She's not. But you call her mom.'' Ethan said.

''That's because I love your daddy like I love Uncle Nathan.'' Deb answered.

''My real mommy was the woman you were with today. And the man who took you was and still is a bad guy. I know you see me as brave buddy, but I'm not, if it wasn't for mommy I wouldn't be here. Daddy is scared of that man, but that's only because he would hit me and call me names when I was your age.'' Lucas said.

''Why did your mommy not do anything.'' Ethan said climbing of Brooke's knee and on to Lucas' knee.

''No she didn't buddy. Because my mommy didn't love me, like me and mommy love you.'' Lucas said kissing his sons head.

''But what about Grandpa Dan. Did he not help you.'' Ethan asked as he hugged Lucas.

''He couldn't because daddy didn't live in Tree Hill. I used to live in California where Grandpa Richard lives. And the man and woman lied to Grandpa Dan and never told him where I lived so he couldn't help me.'' Lucas said trying to explain the easiest he could to a 6 year old.

''I'm sorry daddy.'' Ethan said hugging Lucas and kissing him on the cheek.

''What have you got to be sorry for. It's wasn't your fault buddy.'' Lucas said holding his son closer to him.

''because your momma didn't love you.'' Ethan said.

''I don't need her to love me. I've got you and momma and Aoife. And everyone else.'' Lucas said. ''I think Aoife missed her big brother why don't you go see her she's in the playroom.'' Lucas said putting Ethan on the ground.

''Okay. Daddy there stupid coz they left me on the river court and I know how to get to grandma's diner from there.'' Ethan said before leaving the room and going to see Aoife.

Everyone laughed at his words. They all sat silently and heard Ethan shout. ''Auntie Rachel. When did you get here.''

Rachel was in the playroom with Aoife so that Aoife didn't have to see Brooke cry when Ethan came in. ''I came a little while ago when I heard my favorite godson went missing. Can I have a big hug.'' Rachel asked with her arms out.

Ethan gave her a hug and when Rachel gave him a kiss he pulled a face. ''Hi Aoife.'' Ethan said when he got away from Rachel and her attack of tickles.

''Effie. Miss'' Aoife said walking over to Ethan and giving him a hug.

''I missed you to Aoife.'' Ethan said kissing her head. ''Let's go see momma and daddy.'' He continued as he took her hand and led her out into the family room. ''Momma, can I have chocolate milk please.''

''Me too. Ease.'' Aoife said, going over to Lucas. ''Up dada ease.'' She said as she got over Lucas. Lucas lifted her up.

Ethan went over and sat beside them. ''Aoife you say please not ease.'' Ethan said to her.

''Ease.'' Aoife said.

''No it's please.'' Ethan said.

''Ease.'' She said again.

''Ahh, she's never going to get it, is she.'' Ethan asked everyone in the room. Everyone laughed at them.

''We have to go son. I'll come pick Aoife up in the morning when you and Brooke go to work.'' Deb said getting up and kissing Lucas on the check, she also kissed Aoife and when it came to Ethan she gave him a big hug. ''Okay sweetheart, I'll see you after school. Your one big strong boy. I love you.'' Deb said to Ethan.

''Bye grandma Deb, bye grandpa Dan.'' Ethan said as Brooke came back out of the kitchen.

''Here you go buddy, I'll see ya in the morning when you get Aoife.'' Brooke said hugging Deb.

''Momma, I'm still sleeping in my own bed, coz I'm a big boy, only babies sleep with their momma's and daddies.'' Ethan said drinking his milk.

''That's you told where he's sleeping.'' Dan said laughing. ''See you all tomorrow.'' He continued as he and Deb left.

Not long after Dan and Deb left Nathan and Haley left to get back home to Jamie, then Peyton and Jake left to get Jenny from Jake's parent's house then Skills left. Rachel and Richard were staying there. ''Okay buddy you finished your milk because it's time for a bath then bedtime.'' Brooke said.

''Yeah.'' Ethan jumped off the couch and ran upstairs. ''Hurry up momma.'' Ethan called down.

''I'll put Aoife in her bed then help with Ethan.'' Lucas said as they both went upstairs, Brooke went to Ethan and Lucas went into Aoife's room. ''Okay princess let's get you changed into your pjs.'' Lucas said sitting Aoife on the changing table and changing her. He then lay her down in her crib. ''Night princess.'' Lucas said kissing her forehead and then left the room and went to find Brooke and Ethan in the bathroom.

''Hey daddy. Look at what momma did to my hair.'' Ethan said to Lucas as he pointed to his hair which had a Mohawk.

''Very cool buddy.'' Lucas said kneeling on the floor by Brooke.

''Okay it's time to get out.'' Brooke said getting a towel and lifting Ethan out of the bath. She helped him to get dressed into his pjs. ''Go pick a story and daddy will be in to read it to you.'' Brooke said after she finished dressing him. Ethan ran out of the bathroom. ''I'm going to go get a shower. I'll just meet you down in the living room and we can watch a DVD. Your pick.'' Brooke said going into their room.

Lucas went into Ethan's room and saw him sitting on his bed with a book. ''What story is it we're reading.'' Lucas asked sitting down beside him.

''Mr. Bear babysits.'' Ethan said handing Lucas the book.

When the book was finished Lucas kissed Ethan's head and pulled the covers up to cover him. He put his night light on and left the room. He went downstairs and picked a DVD. He got a bottle of wine and 2 glasses. ''What DVD did you pick.'' Brooke asked as Lucas came back into the room.

''I picked Law Abiding Citizen.'' Lucas said sitting beside Brooke and handing her a glass of wine. They cuddled up on the couch and watched the movie. At around 11.00pm after the DVD was over Lucas and Brooke headed off up to bed. ''Night pretty girl.'' Lucas said kissing Brooke.

''Night baby.'' Brooke said resting her head on his chest.

''Momma.'' Ethan said shaking Brooke.

Brooke woke up and looked at the clock it was '3.30am'. ''What's wrong baby.'' Brooke said sitting up in bed.

''I had a bad dream, that man was chasing me.'' Ethan said.

''Come here baby.'' Brooke said lifting the covers and helping Ethan up. ''You can sleep here with me and daddy.'' Brooke said.

The next morning and Brooke woke up to the sound of the alarm. She rolled over and saw that Lucas was not there. She then saw Lucas coming out of the bathroom. ''Do you think I can call in sick.'' Brooke asked.

''Nope, Your in court today.'' Lucas said putting his suit jacket on. ''So come on get up. I'll go make breakfast.'' Lucas said.

''You must be in court today as well if you're wearing a suit and you only wear a suit when you're in court otherwise you wear jeans and a shirt.'' Brooke said getting out of bed.

''I am so hurry up in the shower.'' Lucas said leaving the room and going downstairs.

Brooke finished up in the shower and went in to wake Aoife when she saw that she was awake. ''Good morning baby girl.'' Brooke said lifting Aoife out of her cot. ''Let's go see what daddy has made for breakfast.'' Brooke continued as she went downstairs. ''What's for breakfast.'' Brooke asked Lucas. She saw her dad and Rachel sitting at the kitchen table. ''Morning.'' She said to them.

''Pancakes and scrambled eggs. Where's Ethan.'' Lucas said.

''I'm going to let him stay off he woke up at 3.30am this morning and then he couldn't get back to sleep.'' Brooke said to Lucas. ''What time is your flights at.'' Brooke asked Richard and Rachel.

''I have to leave for the airport soon sweetheart.'' Richard said.

''I don't have to leave till 12.00. My flights at 1.30pm.'' Rachel said.

They all sat around and talked while they had their breakfast. ''Morning.'' Deb called out through the house.

''In the kitchen.'' Brooke called out.

''Is Aoife ready.'' Deb asked.

''Yeah. I'll just get her bag.'' Brooke said.

When Brooke left the room Rachel said, ''Why don't you leave Jamie and Aoife here and I will bring them over to the cafe at around 12.00. Ethan as well.''

''That's fine with me, if you can handle the two of them. Is Ethan going to school.'' Deb asked as she sat Jamie down and took his coat off.

''No we're going to keep him off. He woke with a nightmare and it took him awhile to get back to sleep. '' Lucas said. ''Hey J-Luke, where ya going.'' Lucas asked Jamie.

''Play.'' Jamie said pointing towards the playroom.

''Alright of you go Rachel and Aoife will be in soon to play.'' Lucas said. He lifted Aoife out of her highchair. ''Go and play with Jamie he's in the playroom.'' Lucas said to her putting her down on the floor. Rachel left with her.

''Oh Luke what time will I wake Ethan up at.'' Rachel asked coming back into the room.

''Wake him before you go to the diner if he doesn't wake up before that. Just let the kids get lunch there. I don't trust your cooking.'' Lucas said.

''That was on time and Brooke was there too.'' Rachel said

''What was one time.'' Brooke said coming into the kitchen.

''The time Rach burnt the cookies. And she also put a handful of salt into them instead of a pinch of sugar.'' Lucas said.

''_**FLASHBACK''**_

''_**What is that smell.'' Fifteen year old Lucas called out as he stood in the hall of Brooke's house.**_

''_**No hello for your girlfriend.'' Brooke said coming into the hall. She kissed Lucas on the cheek.**_

''_**Hi pretty girl.'' Lucas said kissing Brooke on the lips this time. ''But seriously what is that smell.'' Lucas continued as Brooke took his hand.**_

''_**Rachel burnt the cookies.'' Brooke said pulling Lucas into the kitchen. ''With the next batch we let Lucas help.'' Brooke said as they reached Rachel.**_

''_**Fine. But try these ones first Scott they are not that bad. Just a bit hard'' Rachel said.**_

_**Lucas took one and bite into it. ''A bit hard. You could use them as a Frisbee and maybe put someone's eye out.**__** And when you do bite into them they taste like someone just poured a whole bottle of salt on them as they were cooking.'' Lucas said.**_

''_**It says in the book that you should put some salt into the mixture.'' Rachel said.**_

''_**Let me see the book.'' Lucas said reaching for the book. He read the ingredients list needed for the cookies and laughed.**_

''_**What's so funny Scott.'' Rachel asked not amused hat he was laughing.**_

''_**It says a pinch of sugar.'' Lucas said as he showed Rachel what a pinch was by using his finger and thumb. They threw the first batch out and started all over again with Lucas' help.**_

''_**END OF FLASHBACK.**_

''It took me a year to get him to trust that I could cook after that.'' Brooke said. Everyone was laughing.

''It was the last time I let Rachel cook in my kitchen.'' Richard said standing up. ''Okay I have to go. Give Ethan and Aoife a kiss from me.'' He said kissing Brooke on the forehead and going out to his cab.

''It wasn't my fault that he didn't trust your cooking.'' Rachel said. ''Now if your finished picking on me I am going to go and play with Aoife and Jamie.'' Rachel said leaving the kitchen.

''Okay pretty girl I gotta go. I've a court hearing at 9.00am.'' Lucas said kissing Brooke. ''Bye mom.'' He said as he was leaving.

''I've to go to . I have a young waitress on and she has to go to school.'' Deb said.

''Me too. I'll see you later when I stop by to get the kids.'' Brooke said. Once Deb left Brooke went into the playroom to say bye to Rachel and the kids then she headed off to work, she had to be at the court house by 9.00am.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deb was in the kitchen when she heard the bell ring at the front of the cafe. ''Hi grandma.'' Ethan said sitting at the counter.

''Hello sweetheart.'' Deb said kissing Ethan's forehead. ''How was the morning. Where they good for you.'' Deb asked Rachel as she took Jamie from her.

''Jamie and Aoife were good. But Ethan give me a bit of trouble when I tried to get him up and ready to come here.'' Rachel said taking Aoife's coat of her. ''But I don't think he meant to. I think he's still scared. He was just refusing to leave the house. He said 'He didn't want to come out unless Brooke or Lucas came with him.'' Rachel said putting Aoife into the highchair beside the highchair Jamie was in.

''I'm sure some chocolate cake and a chocolate milkshake for desert after he has lunch will cheer him up a bit.'' Deb said walking back behind the counter.

Rachel and Deb both laughed when Ethan gave them a smile at hearing he could have desert. ''Okay I have to go back to New York so I'll call you later. Tell Brooke that I will call her later when the kids are in bed to talk about the wedding.'' Rachel said. ''Bye Ethan. Bye Aoife and Jamie.'' Rachel said waving to the younger two.

''Bye Rachel. I'll tell Brooke.'' Deb answered. When she saw that Ethan wasn't going to say bye, Deb asked. ''Ethan, Auntie Rachel is going now. Are you not going to say goodbye.''

''Bye.'' Ethan said.

''Okay time for some lunch.'' Deb said giving Ethan, Jamie and Aoife lunch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At 3.30pm Brooke Scott walked into her mother-in-laws diner. ''Mama you're home.'' Ethan said giving her a hug and a kiss.

''I am. And mommy and daddy have a surprise for you and Aoife.'' Brooke said as she lifted Aoife out of the playpen. ''Hi Deb, was everything okay.'' Brooke asked.

''Everything was fine. Rachel dropped the kids off at about 12.00pm for lunch. She said for you to call her when the kids were in bed to talk about the wedding.''

''Mama, what's the surprise.'' Ethan asked.

''We have to wait on daddy coming.'' Brooke said sitting in an empty booth. Deb brought her a cup of coffee over. ''Thanks Deb.''

''You look like you need it.'' Deb said leaving to serve some costumers that came into the diner.

''Daddy hurry up and sit. Mama won't tell us the surprise.'' Ethan said when he saw Lucas enter the diner.

''I'm coming now, just let me say hi to grandma Deb.'' Lucas said. He went up to the counter and said hi to Deb and got his own coffee.

''Okay me and daddy were talking and we think that we should all go to Disney World.'' Brooke said.

''Yeah mama.'' Ethan said all excited.

''We're going to Disney.'' Lucas said taking Aoife from Brooke and kissing her forehead.

**AN-Please review links to see photos of Ethan and Aoife are on my profile page**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN- Thank you to everyone who shared their views on what they wanted to see in this chapter.**

Two days later and Lucas and Brooke along with their children where in Florida, ''Mama when can we go to the parks.'' Ethan asked.

Brooke knelt down in front of Ethan and said, '' How about we check into the hotel first then we can go to one of the parks as it's only 7am it's still too early to go to the park.''

''Ok mama. I love you.'' Ethan said hugging her.

''I love you too baby.'' Brooke said standing up and taking a hold of Ethan's hand.

They arrived at Disney's Grand Floridian Resort & Spa. ''Hi we have a room for 4 booked under the name of Lucas Scott.'' Lucas said at the reception desk.

''Yes it has a view of magical kingdom. Can I just take your credit details.'' The girl behind the desk asked.

''Sure.'' Lucas said handing her his credit card. After 10 minutes of checking in they made their way up to the suite. ''Look at the view it's gorgeous.'' Brooke stated as she went out onto the balcony.

''Mama. Can we go yet.'' Ethan asked as he stepped out beside her.

Brooke lifted him into her arms and showed him the park that they could see from their balcony. ''The parks not open yet baby. They have to set everything up. We'll go get some breakfast then we can go okay.'' Brooke said.

Ethan just nodded his head so they went back into the room and Brooke locked the door. ''Daddy we're going to go get breakfast then go to the park.'' He said as he jumped from Brooke's arms onto the bed.

''Well we better go then so we can get to the parks.'' Lucas said as he picked Ethan up and threw him over his shoulders.

Brooke picked Aoife up and walked out the door with Lucas and a laughing Ethan behind her. The family off four headed down to the Supercalifragilistic Breakfast at 1900 Park Fare for breakfast. ''Look mama, whose that.'' Ethan said pointing to Mary Poppins.

''That is Mary Poppins. She's a magic nanny.'' Brooke said as they sat down at the table.

''I'll be right back with to take your food order but can I start with taking your drinks.'' Their waiter asked.

''Can we have 2 pure oranges, a coffee with 2 sugars and a black coffee.'' Lucas said.

The waiter walked away and after leaving MaryPoppins came over to the table.''Good morning. My name is Mary Poppins. What's your name.'' Mary Poppins said kneeling down to Ethan's chair.

''I'm Ethan and this is my sister Aoife.'' Ethan said.

''Is it okay with mom and dad if I measure the children with my special measuring type.'' Mary Poppins said to Brooke and Lucas.

''Yeah sure.'' Brooke said.

Mary Poppins had Ethan stand up and she measured him '' You are Rather inclined to giggle. Doesn't put things away.'' Mary Poppins then measured Aoife with Brooke's help and hers said the same as Ethan.

''What does it say when we measure you.'' Ethan said.

''Let's see shall we. Can I have your daddy's help.'' Mary Poppins asked Ethan.

''Yeah my daddy will help.'' Ethan said.

Lucas stood up and held the measuring tape up then Mary Poppins turned round to read it, just as I expected it, '' Mary Poppins. Practically perfect in every way.'' Mary Poppins finished up talking to the Scott's. ''I must go now goodbye Ethan.''

''Bye Mary Poppins.'' Ethan said.

The waiter came back with the drinks. ''Here are your drinks may I take your food order.'' He asked.

''Could we have 3 eggs with sausages and the breakfast bread.'' Lucas order for himself, Brooke and Ethan. Aoife would take some of Brooke and Lucas.

The waiter went off to put the order in and Ethan was talking about going to the parks. ''Mama we have to get a gift for grandma and grandpa and Auntie Haley, Rachel and Peyton and Uncle Jake, Nathan and Skills and for Jamie.'' Ethan said.

''Of course baby, and we will go to the water parks and you and daddy can get on some rides there.'' Brooke said.

''Yeah can we daddy. Can we get on the water rides.'' Ethan said getting all excited.

''Of course buddy. And in the park today we'll get you an autograph book to get signed by all the character's.'' Lucas said.

''Yeah and one for Aoife too.'' Ethan said.

''And one for Aoife and we'll take loads of photos off you and Aoife with the character's.'' Brooke said.

Everyone sat and ate their breakfast Ethan was talking to Aoife and Brooke and Lucas were talking. ''I'm glad we took this trip.'' Lucas said.

''I know it's just what we needed after what happened.'' Brooke said.

''Let's leave that in the past and move on we have Ethan back they have disappeared and Ethan knows. Let's enjoy the week and the holiday and when we get back we'll get ready for our wedding.'' Lucas said.

After breakfast they took the monorail to magic kingdom. When they got to the gates of magic kingdom the look on Ethan's face was what made the whole holiday worth it. ''Come on mama and daddy.'' Ethan said.

Brooke stopped Ethan before he went any farther. ''You have to stay by mama and daddy and if you get lost then I want you to stay where you are and ask one off the workers to help you find us.'' Brooke said to him.

''Okay mama.'' Ethan said.

They all went into the park and they enjoyed the time they had at the park. Ethan had gotten most of the characters autograph and pictures. The last ride they got on before they went back to the hotel was Dumbo the flying elephant. Brooke and Ethan got on and Lucas got on with Aoife. After that ride they watched the night time parade and the fireworks. Lucas and Brooke loved the way Ethan's face lit up.

Over the rest of the week the Scott's visited the malls to buy the gifts that Ethan wanted to buy for everyone. They went to the other parks and they had one day left before they were heading home so the family were going to Disney's Blizzard Beach Water Park. ''Can we go to Ski Patrol Training Camp.'' Ethan asked.

''Let's go.'' Brooke said.

Ethan enjoyed playing in the pool Brooke sat at the edge with Aoife while Lucas played with Ethan. Ethan was going down the slides with Lucas standing at the bottom. ''Mama Look at me.'' Ethan called out to Brooke.

Brooke walked over to them with Aoife on her hip. ''Go baby I'm watching.'' Brooke said as she stood with Lucas' arm around her and they both watched their son go down the slide.

''I want to go over there daddy.'' Ethan said to Lucas pointing to the ice-flow walk.

''Come on buddy.'' Lucas said as they headed over to it.

After an hour or two of playing in the pool they headed off to do some rides. They went on team boat springs as a family. After that they went to get dinner at warming hut then they headed back to the hotel to rest up for their flight home to Tree Hill tomorrow morning.

The next morning the Scott family had breakfast them they headed to the airport to fly back to Tree Hill. After their 4 hour flight they went to get their bags. Ethan saw Dan and Deb. ''Grandma, Grandpa.'' Ethan called running to them.

''Ethan wait for us.'' Brooke called. Ethan stopped running and waited for Brooke and Lucas to catch up. He held onto Aoife's stroller. Deb and Dan were waiting to pick the other Scott family up.

''Hey guys. It's been so quiet at the cafe with just Jamie being there.'' Deb said as Ethan hugged her. ''Did you enjoy Disney.'' Deb asked Ethan.

''Yeah we got loads of photos and autographs from all the Disney characters and Mary Poppins measured me and Aoife with a special measuring tape.'' Ethan said.

The family headed out to Dan's SUV with Ethan holding Deb's hand talking about the trip, Brooke pushing Aoife's stroller and Dan and Lucas carrying the Luggage. ''When are you due back in work.'' Dan asked Lucas.

''Monday so I have the weekend to relax.'' Lucas said. ''Unless there is any important new cases or an old one that comes up.'' He continued as they put the luggage in the car.

Dan had dropped them off their house. Aoife had been put down for a nap and Ethan was watching the Disney channel. While Brooke and Lucas unpacked and put the dirty laundry into the laundry room. ''What's Ethan watching.'' Brooke asked.

''He's watching suite life on deck.'' Lucas answered as he sat the gifts they had brought on to the kitchen counter. He then went over and put his arms around Brooke's waist and kissed the side of her head. ''I love you.'' He whispered into her ear.

''I love you too.'' Brooke said turning round in his arms and kissing his lips. ''But we're keeping this PG our son is still wide awake and I'm tired. Tonight I promise.'' Brooke said walking out of the room and joining Ethan on the couch. Lucas went off to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate for the three of them.

''Here we go hot chocolate.'' Lucas said as he joined his wife and son on the couch.

They sat and watched TV and before long Ethan had falling asleep on the couch with his head in Brooke's lap. Brooke had fallen asleep with her head resting on Lucas' shoulder. Lucas was watching a basketball game when the sound of his cell phone rang. Brooke woke up and lifted it from the coffee table she saw the name on the caller id and threw it at Lucas and then proceeded to lift Ethan to move him to bed. Lucas answered his phone still shocked at what Brooke done. ''Hey Theresa what can I do for you.'' He said.

''_Hi Luke. I know you just got home from vacation but we've got a teen girl who has ran away from her 4__th__ foster home that's she has been place in.'' Theresa answered him._

''What's her name and I'll come in and pick up her file and read over at it at home.'' Lucas said.

''_Her name is Samantha Walker. What time will you be here at.'' Theresa said._

''I'm leaving my house now. I should be there in 10 or 15 minutes.'' Lucas said getting up from the couch and getting his car keys.

''_I'll see you then.'' Theresa said._

''Bye.'' Lucas said ending the call on his cell phone. He turned round and saw Brooke at the door with her arms across her shoulders. ''I've to go get a case file from work. I'll be back in about an hour.'' Lucas said.

''Go have fun with your whore. I'm going to bed. You are on the couch.'' Brooke said going upstairs before Lucas could say anything.

Lucas left the house and headed to his office. He went in had a meeting with his co workers about Samantha. He took her case file and headed home. When he got in he went upstairs to Brooke. ''I thought I told you to sleep on the couch.'' Brooke snapped at him.

''You did. But I'm not going to bed without knowing what has you angry at me.'' Lucas said.

''You not have fun with your whore then. You know the one who called you.'' Brooke snapped again.

It was then that Lucas knew who she was talking about. ''Theresa is not the same one from high school. This Theresa who works with me is 55 years old and has been married 25 years had 4 children and 8 grandchildren.'' Lucas said.

''I'm sorry. I didn't know.'' Brooke said.

''No you didn't. But I suppose you can't trust me.'' Lucas said angrily this time. ''I'm going to sleep on the couch. It's were I'm meant to be.'' He continued as he left the room and went to the couch. Brooke lay back down in the bed and silently cried and Lucas went downstairs to the couch and read the case file he had gotten. After an hour of reading the case file Lucas went to get a drink. When he went to the cupboard to get a drink he saw an envelope hidden behind one of the glasses. He opened it and what he found shocked him. It had sonograms belonging to Brooke in them.

''When was I going to find out that my wife was pregnant.'' Lucas whispered o himself. He put the envelope back and went to sleep on the couch.

**AN- I'm sorry but some things may be wrong. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Promise you the next one will be longer. Please review and share any ideas you may have for this story. **


	18. Chapter 18

**AN-Sorry it's so late, I've had bad news in the family and then I was on vacation to Turkey which was brilliant, I might someone while I was there.**

''So son why did I get a phone call from Brooke asking where you were.'' Dan asked Lucas as he walked into his office.

''I could have been in a meeting.'' Lucas said looking up at his father.

''But you weren't I asked before I came in. So are you going to keep changing the subject or are you going to tell me what's wrong. You both looked happy when you came back from Florida.'' Dan said taking at seat opposite Lucas.

''She saw the name Theresa on my caller ID when I was called to come in to work. So she jumped to conclusions and told me I was sleeping on the couch, only when she told me I was on the couch I had no idea why till I got home and asked her. I then told her that Theresa happens to be 55 years old married has kids and grandkids. I still slept on the couch because that just led to another arugment between us with me saying that she couldn't trust me. I then get up after looking through the case file I brought home to get a drink and found scans hiding in the cupboard.'' Lucas said. ''She obviously doesn't trust me enough to tell me that she's pregnant.'' Lucas continued.

''She was probably waiting on the right time to tell you. As for the Theresa situation she jumped to conclusion but she should've asked you before accusing you of anything.'' Dan said. ''Why don't you go home and talk to her, Aoife will be going down for a nap soon and a nap won't do Ethan any harm. I'll talk to you later.'' Dan said as he left Lucas' office.

Brooke was in the house putting Aoife down for a nap, Dan had called her and told her that Lucas was at work. After leaving Aoife's room she headed to Ethan's room. ''Hey baby why don't you take a nap and maybe when you get up daddy will be home.'' Brooke said as she sat on his bed.

Ethan climbed into bed, ''where is daddy? He was away before I woke up. He never leaves for work before we get up.'' Ethan said as he lay under the covers.

Brooke tucked him in, ''I know but he had to leave early for work, there is a little girl who needs daddy's help.'' Brooke said, she kissed his forehead and left the room.

An hour later and Brooke was in the laundry room doing the laundry when she heard the front door close. She left the laundry and went into the kitchen to see Lucas getting a bottle of water from the fridge. ''Hey.'' Brooke said. When Lucas didn't answer Brooke then said, ''I'm getting the silent treatment, what age ware you 5, even out 6 year old son doesn't act like that.''

''I'm giving you the chance to tell me something that I may deserve to know.'' Lucas said with his back still to her.

''I already said I was sorry, what else do you want.'' Brooke said, ''I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions and accused you of cheating on me.'' She continued.

''That's not what I want Brooke, you have a secret I deserve to know or shall I just tell you what that secret is.'' Lucas said moving closer to the cupboard where he saw the envelope that held the scans.

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' Brooke said, _'He can't know it's supposed to be a surprise.'_ Brooke thought to herself.

''How about the fact that your pregnant. Where you not going to tell me and don't bother lying and saying that you aren't I saw the scans.'' Lucas said. ''Answer me Brooke, When were you going to tell me. Don't you think I deserve to know, it's my baby too.'' Lucas continued he was now yelling. ''ANSWER ME.'' He said once more when Brooke stayed silent.

Brooke was scared Lucas never raised his voice to her, ''I don't know, just found out before we went to Florida.'' Brooke said.

''That was over a week ago. You could have told me when you had any thoughts that you could've been pregnant.'' Lucas said he had stopped yelling again.

''I wanted it to be a surprise on our wedding night, I was only 4 weeks at that scan, which meant by the time we got married again I would have been over 12 weeks and out of the first trimester. The scan photos would have been better, I was going to give it to you when we were alone in the hotel room just the two of us. I'm sorry.'' Brooke was then interrupted.

''Mama why are you crying. Daddy what did you do.'' Ethan asked.

''Get out of here Ethan, your mom and I are talking.'' Lucas said. ''NOW, Ethan move it.'' He said again when Ethan hadn't moved. ''ETHAN DANIEL SCOTT, MOVE IT NOW.'' Lucas yelled at him. This time Ethan ran but not before Lucas saw the fear that was in his eyes. It was the same look off fear that he got when he was a kid everytime Keith called or yelled at him. He collapsed to the ground, ''I scared my son, he's 6 years old and I yelled at him, he's afraid of me now.'' He said to himself.

Brooke knelt down beside him. ''He's not scared of you, he's just surprised you've never yelled at him. He'll be okay.'' Brooke said rubbing Lucas' back as she brought him into a hug.

''I saw the fear in his eyes, it was the same look of fear I used to have when Keith was around. I'm turning out to be like him.'' Lucas said.

''You are nothing like Keith, you feel guilty for yelling at him Keith would never have felt any guilt after he yelled or beat you.'' Brooke said to him. ''Ethan baby can you come into the kitchen.'' Brooke called out to him.

Ethan ran back but stopped at the door, he saw Lucas crying. ''Why is daddy crying.'' Ethan asked his voice was hoarse and his eyes were red from crying.

''Daddy is crying because he yelled at you. Come on in closer baby it's okay nobody is going to yell at you.'' Brooke said. Ethan walked over and stood at Brooke's other side away from Lucas. ''Daddy has something to say to you baby.'' Brooke continued when Ethan was closer.

''I'm sorry buddy, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry.'' Lucas said looking up at Ethan he noticed that he had been crying.

''It's okay daddy, you were just really scary when you yelled.'' Ethan said. He then went over and hugged Lucas. Lucas kept whispering that he was sorry.

''What has happened here that my 6 year old grandson would have to call me crying.'' Deb said.

''Luke and I were arguing then Ethan came into the room and Luke yelled at him, but everything has been sorted now hopefully.'' Brooke told Deb as she stood up and left the boys on the floor, she walked closer to Deb and said, ''After yelling at Ethan he broke down saying how he was going to turn out like Keith and that Ethan was scared of him. Although the big difference there was Luke felt guilty where Keith never did.''

''How about you guys come over to ours for dinner, Nathan, Haley and Jamie are going to be there.'' Deb said.

''Sure we will be there, Ethan do you want to go to grandma's for dinner, Jamie will be there.'' Brooke asked Ethan who was now in Lucas' arms who was now standing up.

''Yeah can we please. Then I can beat Uncle Nathan in NBA live on the Xbox 360. Will you and Grandpa Dan play too daddy.'' Ethan asked.

''Of course we have to beat Uncle Nathan don't we.'' Lucas said. ''Why don't you go change.'' Lucas said putting Ethan down on the ground.

Lucas went upstairs with him to get Aoife and to change her. Brooke and Deb sat on the couch talking about the wedding. ''The venue has been picked and paid for. All we have to do now is wait.'' Brooke said.

''That's great although you both have nothing to worry about or to be nervous about because if neither you turn up it doesn't matter you are already married.'' Deb said.

''Only difference this time is that we are doing it in front of more people and not just my dad and Rachel'' Brooke said she got up to answer the door on the other side was a young girl no older than 16 with blood over her and cuts and bruises on her face.

''Does Lucas Scott live here. I was told that he was my social worker.'' The young girl said.

''He does come on in while I get him.'' Brooke said letting the girl in. ''Luke there is a young girl here saying that you are her social worker.'' Brooke called up to him. ''Hey baby why don't you go into the living room and watch TV grandma Deb is in there.'' Brooke said to Ethan as he came down the stairs. Lucas came behind him with Aoife in his arms.

Lucas handed Aoife to Brooke and saw the girl and said, ''Sam why don't we go into the kitchen and you can tell me what happened.'' While Lucas and Sam were in the Living Room Brooke, Deb, Ethan and Aoife were watching TV.

''Why did you run from this foster home for.'' Lucas asked Sam, he had called Theresa and let her know that he had found Sam and that she was badly beating, Theresa had asked him to take photos with a lawyer there present.

''My foster father did this to me when he saw a friend of mine sneak out of my room.'' Sam said. ''Where are you going.'' She asked when she saw Lucas ready to leave the room.

''I'm going to get my wife who is a lawyer and a camera to take photos of your face for evidence and to go in your case file.'' Lucas said he then left the room got Brooke and a camera. He took the needed pictures and faxed them to Theresa while Brooke helped Sam to clean up.

''When was the last time you had anything to eat.'' Lucas asked.

''Friday night before I ran away.'' Sam answered.

''How about you come with us to my parents house for dinner.'' Lucas asked her.

''No thanks I don't do family dinners.'' Sam said.

''Neither did I until 6 years ago when I moved to Tree Hill. See Sam I know what you're going through only difference is you have people wanting to help you I didn't have anyone other than Brooke.'' Lucas said.

''Your were abused by you foster parents.'' Sam asked not believing him.

''No I was abused by my mom and her husband before coming here and meeting my dad who didn't know about me and his wife, who is now my mom.'' Lucas said. ''So you are coming for dinner then back here to sleep we'll figure out more tomorrow.'' He continued.

The Scott family plus Sam all headed out to Deb and Dan's house for dinner, tomorrow would be a new day and they will help Sam figure out stuff tomorrow. On the way to dinner Lucas got a message on his cell phone from Theresa.

_Sam has a brother. Come to the office tomorrow and we can contact him until then she may stay with you and your wife. Theresa._

All Lucas could do was think Sam may be ok.

**AN-Let me know what you think. Please review. If you have any ideas on how Sam can be introduced to her brother let me know.**


	19. Chapter 19

I want to introduce Julian into my story as Sam's brother if you have any ideas on how to do that and if he has a family of his own and what his job is. I would be grateful for ideas. I'm working on the next chapter so it could be up by next week.


	20. check this out

Check out the trailer for this story at h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v= X 9 i e A o N s X h E don't forget to remove the spaces


	21. Chapter 21

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE

HOPE YOU ALL HAD A LOVELY CHRISTMAS/HOLIDAYS

WILL TRY AND UPDATE SOON ANY IDEAS LET ME KNOW


	22. Chapter 22

Deb, Brooke, Lucas and the kids walked into the family room to see Dan, Nathan, Haley and Jamie there. ''Hey guys.'' Lucas said.

''Hey Luke.'' Nathan said. ''Whose the teen.'' He added noticing Sam.

''This is Samantha Walker, I'm her social worker, she turned up at the house just before we left.'' Lucas said taking a seat.

''Uncle Nathan can we go to the rivercourt before dinner.'' Ethan asked.

''Hey dad, Luke want to go to the rivercourt before dinner is ready.'' Nathan asked them as he sent Ethan a wink.

''Sure. Sam are you okay to stay here or do you want to play basketball.'' Lucas asked.

''I can't play basketball. Can I just stay here.'' Sam answered him.

''Promise to stay here and not run.'' Lucas said. ''Your staying the night in my guest room.'' He added.

''I promise that I will stay here.'' Sam told him.

''I'll keep an eye on her.'' Brooke told him.

''Bye momma.'' Ethan said as he gave Brooke a hug and a kiss. Nathan and Dan said bye and walked towards the car with Lucas and Ethan following.

''Is everything better with you and Luke.'' Haley asked as they all took a seat in the family room. The wiggles were on TV keeping Aoife and Jamie entertained.

''I thought it was. But it obviously isn't. He just walked out. That's not like him.'' Brooke said. ''I should have just told him about the baby.'' Brooke added.

''You wanted it to be a surprise for your wedding night. He will come to understand that.'' Haley said.

''I think he's just being quiet after what happened with Ethan.'' Deb said. ''He's still feeling guilty.'' She added.

''What happened with Ethan.'' Haley asked. She was confused.

''Luke yelled at him which he has never done before and he scared Ethan and now he feels guilty and is scared he will turn out like Keith.'' Brooke said.

''A few hours at the rivercourt and they will be fine again. He will come around at the news of the pregnancy.'' Haley said.

''I hope so.'' Brooke said.

-X-

The guys had been at the rivercourt for just over an hour, Lucas and Nathan were playing a one on one game. ''Grandpa, I don't feel well, my tummy hurts.'' Ethan said as he and Dan sat on the bench.

''Is it just your tummy that hurts.'' Dan asked reaching out to feel his head. ''Luke, Ethan says his tummy hurts and he feels awfully warm.'' Dan called out to his son.

Lucas and Nathan stopped playing and turned around just in time to see Ethan be sick. Lucas ran over to him and began rubbing his back. After he was finished Lucas handed him his water for him to have a drink. ''Come on we will go back to mommy.'' Lucas said lifting Ethan up. Ethan placed his head on Lucas shoulder and closed his eyes as they began walking back to Dan and Deb's place.

-X-

Deb, Brooke and Haley were talking while Sam watched TV and played with Aoife and Jamie when there was a knock on the door. Haley got up to answer it. ''Hi can I help you.'' Haley asked the woman on the other side.

''I'm looking for Lucas Scott, I went by his place and he wasn't there and one of his neighbours said that I could find him here.'' The woman told her.

''He's not in, his wife is here if she can be off any help, or you can wait a few minutes and I can try his cell phone for you.'' Haley told her.

''Thank you, can you tell him it's me Theresa who he works with, I just want to talk to him about one of his cases.'' Theresa told her as she followed Haley into the house.

''Brooke can you call Lucas and tell him Theresa is here to talk with him.'' Haley said as they walked into the living room.

''I'll try.'' Brooke said as she stood up and headed out of the room.

''Hello Samantha.'' Theresa said to the teen.

''Hi, Mrs Coleman.'' Samantha said. ''Are you here about me.'' Samantha asked her.

''I am, I need to speak with Lucas about something.'' Theresa told her.

''I'm sorry, I can't get in touch with Lucas, unless I try Nathan.'' Brooke told her.

''No need to Brooke, we're here.'' Nathan said coming into the living room. ''Luke couldn't answer his cell, he has Ethan in his arms, he's just brought him upstairs to his bedroom and dad has went to get the thermometer and some child tylenol for Ethan. Ethan wasn't feeling to good and was sick at the rivercourt.'' Nathan told her.

Brooke left the room and went up the stairs to the room that was once Ethan's nursery. ''Nathan said he was sick, have you taken his temperature yet.'' Brooke as Lucas as she walked into the room.

Lucas pushed Brooke back out. ''You can't be in there when he has a temperature and your pregnant.'' Lucas told her.

''What was his temperature, should he go to the hospital.'' Brooke asked him.

''It was 93 but we gave him some children's tylenol, I'll check his temperature again in an hour and if it hasn't went down then we can take him to the hospital.'' Lucas told her.

''I was trying to call you, Theresa is here wanting to talk to you about one of your cases.'' Brooke told him.

''I'm sorry pretty girl for what happened at the house. I understand now that you wanted it to be a surprise, I shouldn't have shouted at you the way I did.'' Lucas told her.

''I should have just told you.'' Brooke told him. ''I should have trusted you.'' Brooke added.

''How about I forgive you for not trusting me and we blame it on the hormones if you forgive me for shouting at you.'' Lucas told her.

''I forgive you, should we just kiss now, or later and you can make it up to me at home.'' Brooke told him.

''I like the sound of later at home.'' Lucas said. ''Let's go down stairs while Ethan sleeps and I can talk with Theresa.'' Lucas told her.

-X-

''Hi Theresa sorry for the wait.'' Lucas said once he and Brooke came downstairs.

''I heard your bother say your son was sick, I won't be long, I just need to talk to you about something before that meeting tomorrow.'' Theresa told him.

''We can sit in the dining room.'' Lucas told her as he left the room with Theresa following him. ''So what's up.'' Lucas asked taking a seat at the table.

''O just wanted to leave this folder of things I found out about Julian, that I need you and maybe your wife as she is a lawyer to go over, before we let him meet with Samantha.'' Theresa told him.

''Is he married.'' Lucas asked.

''It says in the file he isn't.'' Theresa answered him.

''Okay, I'll see you tomorrow.'' Lucas told her.

''The meeting is at 10.30am. So I'll meet with you to go over what you think of the case file tomorrow at 9.30am.'' she asked him.

''I'll see ya then.'' Lucas said showing Theresa out. He went back into the living room. ''Don't worry Sam you're not going back to your foster parents. Not yet any way.'' Lucas said.

''Dinner is ready lets go and Lucas stop scaring her.'' Deb told them.

Everyone moved into the dining room. After dinner Lucas went upstairs to check on Ethan. ''Hey buddy wake up so I can take your temperature.'' Lucas said shaking the 6 year old.

Ethan woke up a little bit, but it was enough for Lucas to check his temperature. ''83. Its going down, I'll get you some more tylenol.'' Lucas said. Lucas left the room before coming back with some tylenol. ''Here buddy take some of this then you can go back to sleep for a bit.'' Lucas said giving him the medicine and a drink of water.

-X-

It was just after 8.00pm when Lucas and Brooke arrived back at their house with the kids and Sam. ''Sam why don't you go pick a movie, Brooke and I will put the kids to bed then join you.'' Lucas told her.

Sam nodded her head and left the room and headed into the living room. Lucas and Brooke went upstairs and put both the kids to bed. ''We'll watch a movie with Sam then send her to bed, then wait another hour before we head to bed and I show you just how sorry I am.'' Lucas told her as he placed his hands on her waist and bent down to kiss her.

''Come on we have left a 16 year old alone downstairs.'' Brooke said turning round and pulling him downstairs with her.

''What DVD did you pick Sam.'' Brooke asked the teenager.

''127 days.'' Sam said.

''Do you want a soda.'' Lucas asked as he headed into the kitchen.

''Yes please.'' Sam said. Brooke sat on the couch.

Lucas came back into the living room with a beer, a soda and a bottle of water. He handed Sam the soda and sat beside Brooke and handed her the water. Once the DVD was over they all headed to bed.

-X-

Lucas sighed and rolled over onto his back. He couldn't sleep. Beside him, Brooke was sleeping soundly. He rolled onto his right side and carefully moved closer to her. His left hand stroked over the curve of her hip as his lips gently grazed her neck. She murmured quietly in her sleep as he did.

He nuzzled her neck a little firmer as he pulled her back against him; her body was now in complete contact with his. She moaned as he stroked his hand higher and cupped her left breast in his hand and gently began to massage it.

"Lucas!" Brooke moaned out as she was drawn from her slumber. She could feel his hardness pressing urgently into the curve of her butt. "I'm tired."

"I'm horny," he whispered seductively in her ear. "Just think how much better you'll sleep after I have my wicked way with you."

"Just think how good I was actually sleeping before you woke me," she told him as she moaned quietly at his touch. "That feels good."

Brooke turned until she was facing Lucas. As soon as she was, his lips were on hers. He kissed her passionately as he worked his hand under the top she wore. He stroked it upwards, over her smooth bare skin before he cupped her breast once more. This time her moan was muffled by his mouth.

He moved that hand from her chest and stroked it downwards, over her belly and under the elastic of the panties she wore. She moaned once more as his fingers teased her folds, heightening her arousal to a new level.

Knowing from experience that they could get interrupted at any second, Lucas didn't want to waste anymore precious time. He moved so that Brooke was beneath him as he pulled her panties down her toned legs. She wriggled her way out of them as she eagerly tugged his boxer shorts down his legs.

He kissed her again as he moved into position and thrusted his hard shaft deep into her. They each moaned into the others mouth at the wonderful sensation it caused. Brooke stroked her hands down Lucas' naked back as he began to move within her.

She pulled her mouth away from his so she could breathe. She gasped her pleasure as Lucas stimulated all the places inside her that drove her wild. She could hear his gasps that he was desperately trying to keep quiet so he wouldn't alert the kids or Sam to their activities.

Lucas felt Brooke's hands move down past his waist and settle on his **. He moaned quietly as he felt her encouraging him to go deeper and faster. He readily obliged. He could feel his release building already and he could tell that Brooke's was building too by the way she was moaning and moving her hips against him.

Brooke stroked her hands back up his back, feeling the hard muscles underneath his skin, as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. Her hands eventually rested on each of his shoulder blades as his hips pistoned uncontrollably.

Lucas brought his lips back to Brooke's as he felt her walls begin to tighten around him, signaling her release was upon her. She moaned into his mouth as she drove her hips harder against his as she was overtaken by bliss.

The tightness Lucas felt around him, caused him to explode deep inside her. His deep moan mingled with her contented sigh and he was thankful their lips were still locked. Brooke felt the muscles in his back tense as he released into her, before his body went slack and his weight rested on her as it came to an end.

He pulled his lips from hers once more and held her as he rolled onto his back, bringing her petite frame with him. He kissed her forehead as she nuzzled against his chest to get herself comfortable and he wrapped his arms around her. He felt Brooke relax against him as she fell back to sleep and it wasn't long before he joined her.

-X-

The next morning Lucas came downstairs and saw Brooke and the kids at the table including Sam. ''Morning.'' Lucas said coming into the kitchen.

''Morning daddy.'' Ethan said.

''You feeling better buddy.'' Lucas asked him, he was looking better.

''Momma said I didn't have to go to school.'' Ethan told him.

''How did you sleep last night gorgeous.'' Lucas asked Brooke as he met her at the stove and put his arms around Brooke's waist.

''Please remember there is kids in the room.'' Sam said.

''Did you sleep okay Sam.'' Lucas asked the teen.

''Yeah.'' Sam answered.

''Mom is going to take Ethan today, she isn't going to the cafe today so Jamie is coming here.'' Brooke told him.

''Okay, Sam after breakfast we're going to head out.'' Lucas said.

''Are social workers not meant to wear suits.'' Sam asked looking at Lucas clothing.

''You don't have too and I choose not to.'' Lucas told her.

-X-

Sam sat in Lucas' office while he was in the meeting with Theresa and Julian. ''I didn't know my mom had another kid. My dad took me away from her because she was abusive when I was 5.'' Julian told them.

''How old are you Mr Baker.'' Theresa asked him.

''I'm 28 years old.'' Julian told them.

''Are you prepared to look after a 16 year old.'' Lucas asked him.

''If it gives her a better life yeah I am.'' Julian told them. ''Where has she been living for the last 16 years.'' Julian asked them.

''She was put into foster 8 years ago. Her last foster home was with a couple who had fostered a couple of kids before.'' Lucas told him.

''Can I see her.'' Julian asked.

''Before that we have to have you speak to a lawyer.'' Theresa told them.

Brooke came into the office and took a seat at the table. ''Hi I'm Brooke, I just want you to tell me about your home life and what you work at.'' Brooke told them.

''I'm a movie producer, we live in LA, I have a 2 year old son.'' Julian told them.

''You do know that you would need to move to Tree Hill for at least 6 months so that we can keep an eye on Sam and see how she's is settling in.'' Theresa told him.

'' I'm prepared to move to Tree Hill with it being the beginning of a new school year.'' Julian told her.

Lucas left the office and went to his own to get Samantha. ''Sam I have someone you need to meet.'' Lucas said.

They both headed into the office. ''Mr Baker where is your son at the moment.'' Brooke asked him.

''He is with one of the workers.'' Julian told her.

''Sam this is your brother Julian.'' Lucas told her.

''My mom always told me I was an only child.'' Sam told them.

''My dad took me away to live because she was abusive towards the both of us.'' Julian told her. ''I'm going to move to Tree Hill, so you can stay in school.'' Julian told her.

''If I try living with him, and I don't like it what happens to me.'' Sam asked Lucas.

''You go back into care, Julian is the only family member that you have that we can find.'' Lucas told her. ''He has a 2 year old and doesn't have a record.'' Lucas told her.

''I'll give it a try.'' Sam told them.

''Sam if you ever need to talk to me about anything. Just call me.'' Lucas told her.

''You can call me too for anything Sam.'' Brooke told her.

Julian and Sam left the office ready to start a better life.

**AN-Hope you enjoyed this story. Thanks to LeeSee-C for the sex scene. Please review**


	23. Chapter 23

**If anyone has any ideas on what they would like to see in this story let me know.**


	24. Chapter 24

HAPPY EASTER TO ALL MY LOVELY READERS


	25. Chapter 25

It was the morning of Brooke and Lucas wedding where they will renew the vows that they made 6 years ago. Lucas had spent the night at Nathan's place with Ethan. While Brooke, Haley, Deb and Rachel stayed at Brooke's place. "6 years ago today I sat in your room back in LA doing your hair for the same reason." Rachel said as she stood behind Brooke in the back rooms at the chapel fixing her hair.

"It feels like yesterday that Luke and I decided to get married and to get out of LA." Brooke said as Rachel stopped doing her hair and hugged her from behind.

"When really it's been 6 years and 2 kids later or 3 kids if you count the one in your belly." Rachel said.

"If we're counting the one in my belly then it will be 4 kids. We're having twins only Luke doesn't know yet. I found out the other day when he had a court hearing he had to be at." Brooke told her.

"Do you know boys or girls." Rachel asked going back to doing her hair.

"Boys." Brooke said as the door opened and Deb, Haley and Peyton came in with Afoie and Jenny.

" The men are getting Ethan and Jamie dressed." Deb said as she carried Afoie over to Brooke. "You look gorgeous sweetie." She added as she gave Afoie to Brooke.

"Thanks Deb and thanks for getting Afoie dressed." Brooke told her as there was another knock on the door.

"The boys have just went out to the alter. And someone wanted to see their momma and give her something." Richard said as he walked in with Ethan holding a bunch of white and red roses in his hands and Jamie in his arms.

"Hi momma, daddy said these were for you." Ethan said handing Brooke the roses.

"Thank-you baby." Brooke said as she put Afoie down and took the roses from Ethan.

"We're all done." Rachel said putting down the brush and stepping away from Brooke. "You ready to go get married to Luke again." She added as she helped Brooke to stand up from the chair.

"I'm ready, let's go." Brooke said as they all walked out the door of the dressing room to the doors of the church she was getting married in. "Ethan, Jenny remember to hold Jamie and Afoie's hands so they don't fall okay." Brooke said to the 6 and 7 year old.

"Okay mommy/ Auntie Brooke." Jenny and Ethan said as Jenny took Jamie's hand and Ethan took Afoie's hand.

The doors opened and the kids walked down first followed by Peyton, Haley then Rachel. After Rachel had reached the alter and took her place to the side the wedding march started and Brooke and Richard walked down the aisle.

Once Brooke and Richard got to the alter and the priest took Brooke's hand in his and placed in Lucas' hand after saying, "Who brings this woman to marry this man?"

"I do." Richard said before going and taking his seat.

"Two lives, two people, so very different, yet so similar. Together we stand as one, sharing our future as it comes. The past is that past. Buds are yet to blossom, with care and trust, the best is yet to be revealed. Honesty and kindness, are the fruits of love. Lord bless this day and always to enrich us so our love will never end. Before you are joined together in marriage in my presence and in the presence of these your family and witnesses, I am bound to remind you of the solemn and firm nature of the relationship into which you are about to enter. Marriage as most of us understand it, is the voluntary commitment of a man to a woman and a woman to a man to the exclusion of all others and is entered into with the desire, the hope and the firm intention that it will last for life." The priest said. "We shall now say your vows." He added.

"I Lucas affirm my love to you Brooke as I invite you to share my life. I promise always to respect your needs. I will endeavor through kindness, unselfishness and trust to achieve the warm rich life we now look forward to. To this end I call upon all present to witness that I take you Brooke to be my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health while we both shall live.'' Lucas said as he and Brooke stood facing each other holding hands.

'' I Brooke affirm my love to you Lucas as I invite you to share my life. I promise always to respect your needs. I will endeavor through kindness, unselfishness and trust to achieve the warm rich life we now look forward to. To this end I call upon all present to witness that I take you Lucas to be my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health while we both shall live.'' Brooke said.

''Now may I have the rings please.'' The priest said as Nathan gently pushed Ethan forward with the rings on the pillow. ''Thank you.'' The priest said as he took the rings from Ethan. ''Lucas repeat after me. Brooke with this ring I thee wed. Take it and wear it as a symbol of all we shall share.'' The priest said as he handed Lucas the ring.

''Brooke, with this ring I thee wed. Take it and wear it as a symbol of all we shall share.'' Lucas said as he placed a new wedding band on Brooke's finger.

''Brooke, now if you would repeat after me, Lucas, with this ring I thee wed. Take it and wear it as a symbol of all we shall share.'' The priest said as he handed Brooke the Lucas' wedding ring.

''Lucas, with this ring I thee wed. Take it and wear it as a symbol of all we shall share.'' Brooke said as she placed Lucas new ring onto his finger.

''Now for a reading from CORINTHIANS 1; 13.'' The priest said as Dan got up from his seat to do the reading.

'' Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited, it is never rude or selfish, it does not take offense and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's faults, but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope. It is always ready to endure whatever comes. True love does not come to an end.'' Dan read. When he was finished he took his seat beside Deb again.

'' You have declared before all of us that you will live together in marriage. You have made special promises to each other, which have been symbolized by the joining of hands, taking of vows and the giving and receiving of two ring's. By the authority vested in me as a Minister in the (State of North Carolina, I now pronounce you to be husband and wife. Now that the ceremony is over and the experience of living day by day is about to begin, go and meet it gladly. You may kiss the bride.'' The priest said as Lucas and Brooke kissed. ''I give you Mr. and Mrs. Scott.'' He added as Lucas and Brooke turned to walk down the alter with the wedding party following behind.

**-X-**

Mouth was in the DJ area when everyone began to enter the reception room and take their seats. ''Ladies and gentlemen please stand and help me to welcome Mr. and Mrs. Scott.'' Mouth said as the doors opened and Lucas and Brooke came into the room and headed to the top table as everyone clapped.

Once Brooke and Lucas took their seats the speeches started. '' As I look at my daughter, the bride, I can't help but reflect on all the years I was lucky enough to watch her grow and become the beautiful woman she is today. She captured my heart on the day she was born, and I became more and more in awe of her as the years passed by. She's my little girl, my princess and my ray of sunlight, and no matter what her age, she'll always be those things to me. But today as I watch her marry a wonderful man, I'm filled with pride and am confident that she and Lucas are about to embark on a wonderful journey filled with the love and happiness that can only come as man and wife. May the two of you always treat each other with love, compassion and kindness. I ask you to join me to today in congratulating the bride and groom and wishing them all the best for a long and happy life together.'' Richard said as he held his champagne glass up.

''On behalf of Lucas and Brooke, I'd like to thank everyone for attending this beautiful wedding today. My name is Antwan or Skills, and I am one of the Best Men. I have to tell you, once Lucas met Brooke, I knew it was all over for him - he was completely smitten. He walked around in a daze with a goofy look on his face and seemed to spend a lot of time on the phone, talking in hushed tones. But seriously, I have never seen Lucas so happy and content. I wish you both the best of luck and a life together filled with health, happiness and joy. Congratulations, Lucas and Brooke.'' Skills said as he held up his champagne glass.

'' There's been much clap trap about "I'm not losing a daughter but gaining a son-in-law." My sympathies to Richard, the Father of the bride, for trading his daughter for Lucas as his son-in-law. I spent four years in college with Lucas, and I assure you, I know who's getting the better end of the trade!'' Nathan said as the second best man before he took his seat.

'' Life is wonderful. (pause) Just take a moment, and reflect on the beauty, and gloriousness of life. (pause) Now, with that thought in your minds and hearts, let's all wish Brooke and Lucas a life filled with their own share of beauty and glory, and that they in turn may give it in double measure to their children and loved ones.'' Dan said.

''On behalf of Brooke and I we would like to thank-you all for coming to our wedding and for all the gifts that we have received, and we would like to thank the bridesmaids for all their help on planning today and to our son Ethan for keeping our rings safe.'' Lucas said before retaking his seat beside Brooke.

After dinner was served it was time for the first dance as husband and wife. ''I would like to call Mr and Mrs Scott to the dance floor.'' Mouth said as he started the music as Lucas and Brooke made their way to the dance floor.

**From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on **

**From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for ****your**** happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on **

**I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you **

''**I love you Luke.'' Brooke said as she lifted her head from Lucas chest and looked into his eyes.**

''**I love you too pretty girl.'' Lucas said as he bent his head down and placed a kiss on her lips.**

**From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on **

**You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you **

**From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on**

-X-

Lucas walked through the door to the honeymoon suite with Brooke in his arms. He smiled at her as he carried her across the threshold. He then carefully placed her onto her feet before he closed the door. He made sure to check that the "do not disturb" sign was in its place before he did. He didn't want any interruptions.

Brooke walked across the suite and looked outside at the beach. The moonlight danced across the water and through their window. Lucas thought that she was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen in his entire life. She opened the glass door and walked outside onto the balcony and basked in the breeze that came from the ocean.

Lucas removed his tie as he approached her and tossed it onto the chair in the corner before he joined her outside. He enveloped her in his arms from behind, before he lowered his head and placed a kiss on her neck. His hands rested on the gentle swell of her belly as he did. Brooke felt his moist lips and tongue gently brush her soft skin. The heat began to build as Lucas pulled her tightly against him and stopped kissing her neck. He joined her in looking at the waves as they methodically washed against the beach.

She reached behind his head and ran her hand up the back of his neck until she reached the base of his scalp. Her fingers sank into his hair as she turned her head towards him and pulled him in for a kiss. Their lips meet and both became lost in the sensation, as their mouths opened and their tongues began to intertwine.

Brooke's free hand took hold of Lucas' hands where they still rested on her belly. She moved them away and turned to face him, breaking their kiss. Lucas rested his hands on the curve of her hips as Brooke looked into his eyes and their eyes locked together.

Brooke smiled as she broke the intense gaze they had just shared. She took hold of one of his hands and guided him back into the bedroom. Their eyes never left the other as Brooke walked backwards towards the bed. She effortlessly freed her shoes from her feet, as Lucas used his free hand to pull both of his off and he followed her to the bed.

When Brooke felt the bed brush against her calves she stopped. Lucas took the opportunity to embrace her once more and brought his lips back to hers. His hands slid up her body until his palms reached her face. He gently caressed her cheeks and then moved down the expanse of her neck.

Brooke reached up, pulled his hands down and guided them to the fastening of her wedding dress. He quickly unzipped her and helped her out of the dress without breaking the kiss. Finally, Brooke was free from the dress and she began to unbutton his shirt. The kiss broke as they both stripped Lucas from his clothes until they were both just standing in their underwear. Their lips met again in a kiss that was both deep and intense.

The passion built to a new level as Lucas gently guided her backwards and they both fell onto the bed. Lucas made sure to keep his weight from crushing their precious cargo, by rolling them onto their sides. They continued to kiss as their hands began to gently roam up and down each other's body. Lucas pulled her as close against him as he could and appreciated the feel of her against him in nothing but her bra and panties. His fingers slid underneath her thong as they kissed, but he didn't pull it down. He moved his hand teasingly over the skin it covered on her lower back and buttock.

He then slid his hands up her back and sides to her face. He broke away from their kiss so that he could look into her stunning eyes once more. She looked deep into his eyes with love and lust burning in her gaze. Brooke then pulled his boxers off him as she reinitiated the kiss that he broke. As she did, Lucas positioned himself over her.

As they kissed, Brooke reached down and gently gripped Luke's throbbing shaft. He was already firm and erect in anticipation of what they were about to do. However, he broke away from their kiss and slowly began to plant gentle kisses down the side of her neck. As he did his shaft slipped from her grasp and he felt her hands run up over his stomach. She carried on up to his chest and to the back of his head, then she her fingers through his hair once more.

Lucas began to run his lips down over her chest and planted kisses every few inches, as he continued his way down her belly to her navel. He took his time to kiss over the swell of her belly and was filled with pride, love and warmth as he thought of their babies growing in there. He carried on down and reached her lacy thong. He then began to slowly pull it down from her hips as he kissed the slight crevice where her thigh began. Once he had pulled her underwear completely from her, he dropped the piece of clothing on the floor at the side of the bed. He then continued to kiss his way down her inner thigh, before he headed back up towards the place where she longed for him to be.

Lucas then ran his tongue up her inner thigh until he stopped just before he reached her core. He looked up and watched as she arched her lower back in anticipation. He slowly ran his tongue up over her folds and continued up her body. He placed a kiss on her bump once more before continuing upwards. He kissed up between her breasts and finally met her lips in a deep kiss. His body lay carefully against hers as they shared a loving and passionate kiss. Brooke could feel his hardness against where she needed him to be.

She reached behind him and grabbed his shoulders, as she pulled him closer to her. Lucas held her face gently in his hands as they continued to kiss and he ran his fingers through her hair. Brooke moaned into his mouth as she felt his hardness move against her in a teasing fashion. Their kiss broke as Brooke arched her back as she tried to get him inside her.

Lucas slowly allowed just an inch of himself inside her. He was rewarded with a moan at the slight sense of satisfaction. She groaned in annoyance as he pulled back out. He pushed back into her slightly as he carefully lay over her. He pulled her against him and his arms reached beneath her to embrace her. Lucas then broke their kiss and gazed down into her hazel eyes as he slowly moved into her another inch. He then pulled back out just as slow.

He repeated his actions, each time he went a little deeper. Brooke was moaning in a mixture of pleasure and frustration as he did. He was driving her crazy. All the while, their eyes remained connected in their gaze, staring at each other as he entered her. Finally Lucas thrust the rest of the way in and Brooke closed her eyes and moaned in satisfaction.

Lucas began to move back and forth inside her. He still took the time to make sure that he wasn't placing too much weight on her belly. Brooke opened her eyes and their gaze was once again intense as Brooke wrapped her legs around his hips and locked her ankles behind him. Lucas was in awe at how perfect she felt around him. She was so warm and wet that it took everything he had to keep from climaxing right then. He slowly picked up the tempo and Brooke began to meet his thrusts as the intensity of the pleasure built inside her.

Lucas' thrusts became stronger and Brooke was trying to pull him even further inside her on each of his in thrusts. Her nails scraped down his muscular back, scratching him firmly but lightly as he continuously sped up. He was pumping himself in and out of her like a piston. Brooke felt her climax building as he ground his pelvis against hers with each thrust. Lucas knew that she was getting close and he began to pound deeply into her. Brooke pulled herself against him harder and her nails dug deeply into his back as Lucas felt her begin to tense up underneath him.

Suddenly, he felt her begin to orgasm. She managed to force her eyes to stay open so she could continue to look deep into his blue eyes. That sent Lucas over the edge. Her inner walls began to contract around his shaft almost painfully, like she was milking him as he exploded inside her. His release continued to surge deep into her for what seemed like forever. It pushed Brooke's orgasm to new heights and made Lucas feel sensations that he hadn't even imagined before.

They were both seeing stars from the intensity of their orgasms and their breathing was erratic and heavy. Lucas still had the sense about him to roll onto his side. He brought Brooke with him as he did. He remained inside her, only softening slightly. He kissed her again lovingly and she felt him twitch inside her. She then closed her eyes and snuggled further against him as he stroked the silky softness of her naked back. ''Luke, I have something to tell you, we're having twins, and they're both boys.'' Brooke told him.

''Serious.'' Lucas asked looking down at her.

''Doctors confirmed it at my last scan.'' Brooke added as she closed her eyes once more.

**-X-**

Six months later Brooke gave birth to twin boys Jaden Joseph Scott and Joshua Nathan Scott. Both healthy and happy.

**AN-Sorry this chapter took so long to get up, but it is the last chapter as I was having bad writer's block for this story. A big thanks to LeeSee-C for the mature scene. For The wedding wear check my profile for the link to my homepage.**


End file.
